Foxwood Boarding school-'New Boy'
by NoexcusesNoapologiesNoregrets
Summary: Welcome to Foxwood. No girls allowed. Hard core parties all year round. And A LOT of sexual experimentation. Be warned, it isn't just another year at Foxwood. Relationships will be changed and twisted. Best friends will become enemies. And being in love is gonna get a whole lot more complicated for some. Merlin picked one hell of a year to become the new boy at Foxwood Academy.
1. Watch those chairs fly!

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Foxwood Boarding school-'New Boy'**

_Full description of story-_

_New boy Merlin isn't sure what to do when he's dumped into a very private boarding school after years of a rough secondary school. He expects strict teachers and drafty dorms straight out of Hogwarts. What he doesn't expect is the students to be completely MENTAL._

_Every Foxwood boy is unique, like head boy and leader Arthur, tough and hot headed Gwaine, the mysterious and sexy Mordred, loyal and funny Lance and many more. _

_Some you'll love, some you'll hate, and others, well, you'll just want to see what's underneath their school uniform._

_To be a Foxwood lad you have to prepare for-_

_ -No girls allowed_

_-Hard core parties all year round_

_-And A LOT of sexual experimentation._

_This is Foxwood Academy, for boys who like to break all the rules (and a few laws)._

_Merlin is about to cause one hell of a stir, and the Foxwood boys aren't going to make it easy for him to hide in the shadows now he's a Foxwood lad. _

_But then when a gun is brought into school, and one of the Foxwood boy's is found dead, things get darker than anyone could have imagined._

_It isn't just another year at Foxwood Academy._

_Relationships are changed and twisted._

_Best friends become enemies and being in love gets a whole lot more complicated for some._

_Merlin picked one hell of a year to become the new boy at Foxwood Academy._

**(Sorry for any changes in character appearance, just roll with it for me ;)**

**Right, so, multiple sexual scenes (some graphic). If you don't like that then you know where the metaphorical door is people.**

**I really hope you'll love this story, it's dirty to the max and holds nothing back, so be warned, this is not for the faint hearted**.

* * *

Chapter One- _**'Watch those chairs fly!'**_

Merlin stares out the window of his mum's car as she drives him towards the gates of hell. In fact, hell might be better. There's no math lessons in hell. Merlin bloody well hopes there's no math lessons in hell.

The weather is surprisingly good for a day that Merlin has been dreading so much. In the last year everything has changed dramatically for him. His mum got married to a man named Richard, who has a crap load of money and no children.

Naturally he was only too happy to send Merlin off to a sure-as-shit expensive boarding school. Honestly the bloke's a prat, simple as. But telling his mum that wouldn't have done much good.

Merlin closes his eyes and sighs heavily, his forehead resting against the car window. Merlin never liked school, was always a bit of an outcast if he was being honest. But at least in a normal secondary school he got to go home every day. They didn't have much money, but then again Merlin never needed much stuff.

Growing up in Bristol had been fine with Merlin, he liked it there well enough. He can't even imagine how shitty being locked up in school all year round is going to be. Isn't that every teenager's nightmare? To be trapped inside their school with no escape.

Eventually they get to the end of the very long gravel drive and Merlin's mum pulls to a stop. She turns to Merlin sporting a huge smile that only enforces Merlin's sense of impending doom.

"Come on sweetie, the place looks brilliant. You'll love it" she cheers. _Jesus Christ, here we go_.

Before waiting for a response his mum gets out of the car, and Merlin grudgingly does the same. He stares up at the Victorian style building that looks more like a massive manor/mansion than an actual school. His mum comes round to place a hand on her son's shoulder and Merlin moves away from her touch automatically. He gets out his bags from the boot and drags them towards the entrance.

"If I die here, I want you to put on my gravestone 'he didn't even want to go into the big fucking creepy building anyway'" Merlin says casually. His mum barks a laugh and then reaches out to stop him. He turns around and regards her carefully. Merlin and his mum were always rather close, at least until she met Richie rich, the irony of his name is not lost on Merlin.

Arsehole, he probably shits diamonds.

"You could really like it here Merlin, if you give it a chance. Richard's brother is headmaster, so if you need any help you can ask him, alright" his mum says softly, her eyes plead with him to at least try.

Merlin shrugs,

"This place still looks like a mansion out of a horror movie mum….but I'll give it a go. No promises though"

Merlin's mum smiles again as if that has sorted everything. He turns back to the school; he can't help but think that he's going to be bored out of his skull here.

Merlin's thoughts are interrupted when a desk and chair come crashing through one of the middle windows, landing on the ground in front of him.

Shit on a brick!

Merlin gapes openly at the desk and chair, and then at the smashed window. He looks round at his mum who seems to be trying hard not to fly off the handle. Merlin only just manages to quell the urge to shout 'fly mother, fly off the fucking handle, fly damn it FLY!'

But no.

Instead he continues on into the building when his mum starts moving forwards. Merlin follows her around the fallen, or more likely thrown, chair and desk into the building through the rather fancy front entrance.

A little way inside there's a dark haired woman at a desk. She's on the phone and chewing a large piece of blue bubble gum. He knows it's blue because she keeps blowing big bubbles with it. Merlin holds onto both of his bags tightly, already things are going badly.

His mum tries to get the woman's attention in the politest way she can. The bubble gum woman holds up her hand and gestures that she's on the phone. As if they hadn't clearly noticed that, especially as she's being so bloody loud about it. She's gong on about a boy called Mordred already having been caught getting a blow job during morning assembly by a boy called Elyan. Apparently Gwaine, another boy, was pissed out of his mind and decked Mordred for some reason.

Merlin tries hard not to listen after that.

Eventually Merlin gets sick of it and comes forward to knock hard on the desk. The woman pauses for a moment and looks up at him properly for the first time. Her barely there eye brows spring upward almost comically and she tells whoever is on the phone that she'll have to call them back.

The woman leans forward and says in a surgery sweet tone,

"How can I help you then blue eyes?"

The tone isn't quite flirty enough to be inappropriate, but enough that Merlin feels intensely uncomfortable. Excellent.

Merlin's mum tries to get the woman's attention by saying,

"I'm here to see the headmaster, Mr Gauis Dickson. My son, Merlin, has been enrolled in this school. My husband, Richard Dickson, called ahead so he should know we were coming" she gestures towards Merlin who feels instantly scrutinised all over again.

The woman raises an eyebrow, her expression showing interest. She introduces herself as Morgana and calls through to Mr Dickson's office.

Morgana looks the new student Merlin up and down slowly. She knows instantly how popular he's going to be, good looking lad like that, the boys will eat him right up. Morgana smirks slightly. But the boy seems sweet, if a little naïve. She hopes Arthur will take him under his wing before Mordred can get a chance to knock the innocence right out of him.

Morgana sends them right on through as headmaster Dickson tells her to in that quirky way of his. They're going to be in for a shock when they meet Dickson. No one is ever prepared for Dickson.

Merlin and his mum try to follow the directions Morgana gave them, and eventually they find headmaster Dickson's office. When they pass an old wooden staircase Merlin looks up and see's two boys about his age wearing their uniforms. Or at least trying to. One of them has his tie loosened and no jacket, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, whereas the other one has no tie at all and his white shirt is almost half way undone, he's wearing a black biker jacket that gives him an undeniable edge, as well as the look of daring danger is his dark eyes.

The two boys stare at him and Merlin can't help but stare right back. The boy with no tie almost stops Merlin completely. He's so strikingly handsome that Merlin's eyes are drawn to him instantly. He has raven black hair that is gelled into an effortlessly messy fashion, he looks like he just rolled out of bed, but in a vaguely sexual way. His eyes are such a piercing dark blue that Merlin feels nervous and warm all over. He looks tall and athletically built.

The other boy is actually quite fit as well, but in a different way. He's so naturally tan that Merlin wonders if he's from England or not. It makes sense that a private boarding school like this one would have international students. The handsome boy with the piercing eyes winks at Merlin, which causes him to turn away quickly before the boys on the stairs can see him blush.

His mum knocks on the headmaster's door and it immediately swings open. However the man is already walking away from the door and further into his office. Merlin's mum looks at him and Merlin shrugs. They both follow who they presume is headmaster Dickson.

Headmaster Dickson's office is massive and actually very messy. He has paintings all over the walls and furniture, some that look like they're in progress of being painted. Merlin finds himself fascinated by them, even though he doesn't really know anything about art.

Merlin is brought out of his thoughts when Headmaster Dickson says rather loudly, and far too excitedly,

"Well, well then. I have a new student. Name my boy? Name?"

He's addressing Merlin who instantly drops his bags and steps forward a bit awkwardly, unsure of what to say or how to behave,

"My name is Merlin….Merlin Emrys….sir"

"Sir, Dickson, head, Boss man, The mad hatter, choose one and stick with it my boy. The others usually do. Come have a seat and we'll talk a little, yes" replies the headmaster enthusiastically as if Merlin is some sort of long lost friend.

Merlin still isn't sure what to do, a teacher's never acted this way before. His old school was a bit rough, but the teachers were still adults who treated Merlin as a child, and future criminal at times. Hey, living on an estate speaks for itself for some people. Merlin is sure some of those people attend this school.

Merlin sits down in one of the old fashioned wooden chairs. His mum doesn't sit down as she says,

"Are there any other papers I need to sign. I have already, and Richard said he had taken care of it all."

Dickson looks up at that and regards Will's mum for a moment. A dark look passes over the once jovial face of Dickson at the mention of his brother and Merlin squirms slightly in his seat.

"My brother indeed made the arrangements. You may leave now, Merlin should get settled in fairly quickly as he has missed the first day of lessons"

Merlin see's his mum look uncomfortable for a moment at the obvious dismissal. But she puts on a smile and replies,

"Yes, he should get settled in." She turns to Merlin and looks like she wants to give him a kiss, but Merlin puts out every signal he possibly can that he would rather follow the lead of the desk and chair than have her baby him in front of headmaster Dickson.

Merlin's mum comes forward to smooth a hand over her son's broadening shoulders and smiles sadly down at him,

"Alright sweetie, well I'll call you on the weekend to see how you're getting on, ok?"

Merlin nods once and forces a smile for his mum's benefit. She brightens a bit at that and looks at headmaster Dickson once more before leaving the office, leaving Merlin to deal with all this crap.

Escape is becoming less and less likely by the second. Merlin looks back at Dickson and stares passively, his face revealing nothing. Back at his old school being able to hide your emotions was a key skill, showing a liking for anything other than smoking, pussy or mopeds was considered worthy of shameful teasing.

Dickson leans back against his mahogany desk casually and stares right back at Merlin.

After at least a few minutes Dickson starts to grin, which leads to a full on belly laugh.

"Merlin Emrys, you are going to be a difficult one"

Merlin frowns momentarily and contemplates arguing, but before he can come to a decision Dickson fixes him with another grin and says,

"Now, now, no need to fret. The difficult ones usually turn out to be my favourites"

Merlin isn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but Dickson apparently thinks it was so Merlin simply allows a small smile that is actually not entirely fake.

"Dickso-Sir, can I ask you a question?"

Dickson tilts his head and amusement sparks in his eyes, although Merlin doesn't know what's funny about asking to ask a question. Then again….

"Yes, you may ask me a question Merlin, but make it a good one" answers Dickson. Merlin assumes he's joking, but he could be wrong.

"Does furniture often fly out of windows around here?" He asks because he wants to know just how mental this place is so he can know what to expect. Or at least guess using his powers of observation and insanity detector. Not any sarcasm in that at all...

"Flying furniture? That would most likely be Gwaine and Lance having it out again one would think. My boys tend to be a little more free spirited when they return from holidays" answers Dickson in a tone that suggests such things are common place.

Merlin digests that piece of information before saying,

"Should I expect the worse?"

Dickson doesn't laugh this time, but his bright eyes do spark once again with amusement and something else that Merlin cannot identify,

"Foxwood academy is like no other school Merlin Emrys, and its students are like no one else in this world. I think you could enjoy your time at this school, as long as you are willing to accept how different we do things here"

Merlin struggles to hide his surprise, but just about manages it,

"I don't know. Depends on how much furniture throwing is involved" And giving blow jobs in assembly.

Dickson merely nods and does that full belly laugh of his. Merlin finds himself smiling as well despite himself. Maybe things won't go shit ways as much as he thought.

...

Arthur leans next to the fireplace in the main common room. His arms are crossed over his chest, short golden strands of hair fall over his forehead. They've only been back a couple of days and already Gwaine has gotten into a fight with just about everyone he could goad into it.

Mordred didn't help any by having it off with Elyan right in front of Gwaine. They all know how pissed off Gwaine gets. But then again, Mordred rarely thinks about the consequences of sticking his cock wherever he feels like it. Not that Arthur doesn't like Mordred, they've been mates long enough, but that doesn't mean Arthur isn't fully aware that Mordred can be a right prick at times.

Arthur's best mate Lance has never understood his ability to look past some of their other mate's bad habits. Arthur simply doesn't see the point in disliking people unless they have done something personally to fuck him over. Mordred Wild has always been a force of nature all of his own, but he's also always been respectful of Arthur as their leader, so they've never had any personal problems.

Lance is the joker of their group, so he follows Arthur's lead with most things. They've been friends since they were children and Arthur is grateful for Lance's loyalty and support throughout the years.

Just then Mordred and Tauren come running into the room so fast that Angel falls off his chair, causing a room full of boys to erupt into laughter and piss taking. Mordred jumps up onto one of the tables and stamps his foot to get everyone's attention. Despite this it's Arthur he looks to as he shouts, an excited gleam in his eyes,

"REPORT, REPORT, FIT NEWBY DOWNSTAIRS!"

All the boys lean forwards with a little more interest. Foxwood rarely gets a new student. Most Foxwood boys are here from day one and stay on until the end. This is because, for one, getting in is difficult, it's a 'need to know basis' kind of school. Most of the boys attend Foxwood to carry on a long family legacy.

Arthur doesn't move from his usual spot by the fireplace as he questions,

"Do we have a name?"

Mordred shakes his head,

"Not the point I was trying to make here Arthur. He's fit, as in god damn sexy fit. He blushed when I winked at him, think he's a newby in every sense of the word" Mordred says suggestively and Arthur can feel half the room snickering and the other half rolling their eyes.

Lance scoffs next to Arthur and calls out,

"Shut it Wild, Jesus, you're like a fucking Jack in the box, always ready to spring _up_", he makes an 'up' gesture with two fingers.

"And always ready to be _wound_ up" adds Elyan from his position next to Percival and Leon on one of the sofas. Laughter fills the room once again, but Arthur holds up a hand eventually, because he wants to hear more about the new boy, everyone stops laughing.

The quieter of the Italian twins, Tauren, speaks up then,

"Found out from Morgana that his name's Merlin"

Mordred ways in again with,

"Yeah, Gana said that his mum mentioned a bloke named Richard Dickson-"

"As in The Mad Hatters brother Richard Dickson?" interrupts Harry, his strikingly green eyes looking even more intense than usual.

Arthur nods and moves to stand in front of the fireplace,

"Yes, Dickson's mentioned him before." Arthur and the headmaster of Foxwood often speak privately. Dickson see's Arthur as the bridge between himself and his students. Out of all the adults Arthur knows, Dickson is definitely one he can trust.

All the boys look towards Arthur with complete trust in their eyes. No one doubts Arthur, not even the boys who hate him and his friends. There is a rivalry of sorts between Arthur's lot and others at Foxwood. But the main rivalries are between Foxwood and other schools, especially Eaglehill Academy.

Arthur begins to wonder about the new boy, Merlin. A new student could shake up everything in a place like Foxwood. There is no _place_ like Foxwood. But Arthur knows it will definitely cause waves. Arthur sighs in thought. He'll have to meet the boy first, make sure he isn't blindsided by everyone else.

Just as he is thinking this, Morgana comes into the room, she catches Arthur's eye,

"Arthur, Headmaster wants your arse in his office right now", she winks at him and Arthur smiles in response. Morgana's been here since Arthur started and she's become part of the school the same as every staff member.

All the boys' look at Arthur curiously as he leaves with Morgana, he sends a nod Lance's way. Lance nods in return. In a lot of ways Lance is Arhtur's second, because even though he likes to joke around a lot, he's actually a very strong person when he needs to be.

Once they're outside Dickson's office Morgana knocks and whispers to Arthur,

"He's gorgeous sweetie. I think you'll really like this one", she says in a serious tone of voice.

Arthur frowns suddenly at the obvious deeper meaning. Morgana often says things about how 'gorgeous' someone is. But she's never suggested one to him like that, not properly. This boy has to be something special. Of course Arthur could be reading into it a bit too much, most likely he is just another boy that Arthur needs to help find his place at Foxwood.

Morgana moves away when Arthur merely nods and enters Dickson's office before he can over think things.

Arthur is struck by a force previously unknown to him by what he finds. Dickson is leaning against his desk and a boy, presumably Merlin, is sitting in one of the chairs directly in front of Dickson.

Morgana and Mordred really weren't exaggerating on this one. Merlin is gorgeous, even just sitting down in battered jeans and a blue jacket. His face is almost heart shaped and he has a perfect nose that reminds Arthur of fey pictures in story books he read as a child. Merlin has messy as hell dark brown hair that looks like it's been tousled one too many times. The boy seems quite tall even though he is seated and his chest is rather broad.

But for Arthur its Merlin's eyes that make his heart pound a mile a minute and his stomach flip over. They are a pale baby blue, almost like blue glass. Merlin meets Arthur's gaze full on, and the intensity in them only serves to make the heat between the two boys rise to an almost impossible level.

Arthur catches himself staring at the new boy, who is staring right back in a way that suggests he feels it too. Eventually it is with great amusement and interest that Dickson, who Arthur and Merlin had both forgotten about completely, interrupts their drawn out moment by saying,

"Merlin Emrys, I would like to introduce you to Foxwood's head boy, Arthur Pendragon. I trust that Arthur will aid you in any way he can"

Arthur is knocked right back into the present, he blinks a few times, then says,

"Yes, of course. It's not often we get a new student. I'll show you everything you need to get on at Foxwood"

Arthur comes forward and holds out his hand for Merlin to shake. Merlin takes the hand but instead of shaking it, he uses it to pull himself up. As soon as he's standing Merlin meets Sam's gaze again and the heat threatens to return ten fold. But Arthur manages to push that all down as he laughs,

"Not the handshaking type then?" he jokes with a small grin.

Merlin smiles tentatively back and pulls his hand away from Arthur's almost as if he'd been burned by the contact.

"I've never shaken anyone's hand before, I didn't think that was what you meant me to do. Sorry. I'm probably not the usual…type of person that you're used to."

Arthur arches an amused eyebrow at that and asks,

"What type is that then? Rich tossers?"

Merlin smirks and replies,

"I was going to say well off poncy gits, but you're the expert so….."

"Poncy gits, imaginative" Arthur muses.

"Thank you very much, I thought of it on the long drive up your…..long fancy drive way" Merlin says, playful smirk still firmly in place.

"Can a drive way be fancy?" asks Arthur, his grin widening.

"I didn't used to think so. But now I have indefinite proof." Merlin gestures out the window.

"Must have been some shabby drive ways you've seen before then"

"Nah, only the poor people ones. Poor people drives are shit, they don't even have gravel or proper shiny concrete" says Merlin

"Shiny concrete?"

"Shiny concrete" Merlin repeats with a nod.

"Excellent"

"I bloody well thought so, finally I'm away from those poor people and their uncivilised ways"

"Now you're with the ponces"

Both boys crack up and Dickson watches as the two of them banter back and forth before laughing all over again.

Dickson allows himself to smile at the two boys. Arthur is the head boy, it's his job to connect with everyone and take charge. But something about Merlin made him lose it for a few seconds. No one has ever had that affect on Arthur before. This year really could be interesting.

"Off you go then boys. Arthur will take you to your room. You'll be sharing with Arthur and Lance this year" Dickson sits back down behind his desk and takes out a sling shot.

Arthur leads Merlin out of the room, picking up Merlin's bags as they go. They get as far as the stair case before Merlin asks,

"Did he take that sling shot off of someone?"

Arthur grins back at Merlin and replies,

"I don't think you're ready to know the answer to that"

Merlin's heart beat accelerates once again because of this truly stunningly beautiful boy. Merlin has never been affected by another person this way before. Arthur has an air of complete control and dominance about him that is obvious even to Merlin, who has only just met him. Merlin understands why Arthur is head boy.

The thought of sharing a room with him makes Merlin feel like he's being eaten alive from the inside by butterflies. He wasn't sure how to feel about sharing a room with strangers at all, but now he knows it's with Arthur, Merlin has no idea how to feel about it.

Merlin expected a lot of things to be strange at this new school, although admittedly not this strange. But he can handle flying chairs, blow jobs in assembly, mad headmasters and even having to get used to living with a load of other boys. But one thing he really doesn't know how to handle, one thing he definitely didn't expect, was to get a crush. Especially a crush on someone like Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin has always known he likes boys and not girls, he never told anyone, but that doesn't mean he's ashamed of it. Arthur is so obviously straight though. Even if he wasn't, Arthur is one of those people who everyone likes, who everyone looks up to. Merlin is just the loner who likes to read and keep to himself.

The leader and the loner. Merlin is so completely screwed.

Arthur watches Merlin carefully as they walk through all the corridors until they reach their room. For years Arthur only shared his room with Lance. It would just work out that way. But now they would have Merlin. Arthur finds himself feeling excited by that instead of frustrated by it.

Arthur has never had a real thing with another boy, just a few one offs. He's had a few girlfriends who he really cared about. But nothing that lasted. It doesn't bother Arthur that he's attracted to both boys and girls. Never has.

Lance is gay. In fact it was Lance who made Arthur realise he could have those feelings for a boy. Not that it went anywhere, but still.

Arthur opens the door to their room and takes Merlin's bags over to a plain bed. He dumps the bags on top of it.

"This is our room then" Merlin says from right next to Arthur.

Arthur shivers from the closeness of the other boy. He isn't sure if Merlin noticed or not. Arthur wonders if he has anywhere near the same affect on Merlin that Merlin is having on him. He almost turns to ask when he stops himself. He isn't Mordred damn it. This is Merlin's first sodding day. The last thing he needs is to be pinned down with that sort of question.

But when Arthur turns and meets those baby blue eyes of the other boy's he gets lost all over again. Arthur never loses it like this. Not for anyone or anything. But he's losing it for this blue eyed, messy haired, rough boy with lips so bloody kissable it should be illegal.

Merlin is quite tall, almost the same height as Arthur. Arthur runs a frustrated hand through his blond hair and forces out the words,

"Yes. Our room."

Why do those words sound so intimate? It's not like they'll be alone in here. Even though they are technically alone right now. Probably anyway. At Foxwood there's always a 50/50 chance that a room will be bugged by the genius boys that handle all that sort of stuff.

They are so close that Arthur would only have to lean forward and his lips would cover Merlin's. Merlin's eyes flicker to Arthur's lips, a flash of something those pale eyes causes that tension between them, that overwhelming fire, to increase ten fold once more.

Fuck.

Arthur lifts his hand to smooth a thumb over Merlin's jaw, who in reaction leans in closer. Arthur knows he should stop, shouldn't push like this, especially as they will be sharing a room for the next year at least. Arthur isn't usually this reckless. He comes up with plans and stays in control, the way leaders should. But something about Merlin makes Arthur want to do something stupid and completely wild.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" asks Merlin, his lips brushing over Arthur's even as he says the words.

In answer Arthur smiles and pulls Merlin roughly against him using his other hand.

"Fuck it then" he growls breathlessly.

Arthur kisses Merlin fiercely, their lips and tongues warring together. Both wanting more and more of each others mouths. No hesitation. All lust. Arthur's body sets on fire from the inside and he never wants to stop.

Arthur sweeps the other boy up into his strong arms and wastes no time in taking him over to his bed. Arthur puts Merlin down on his bed and lowers himself down on top of the blue eyed boy who, after just one kiss, is under Arthur's skin.

Soon enough they are both naked and touching and each other all over. Arthur has never felt so alive in all his life, and there have been some pretty damn eventful times.

Merlin slides his fingers into Arthur's hair as Arthur bites at his chest and plays with his nipples. He yanks on it so that they are looking into each others eyes once again. Merlin has a so much desire and determination in his blue fire eyes that Arthur nearly comes again on the spot, both of them having already done so earlier. Thank Christ for being young.

"Fuck me Arthur" orders Merlin, his voice choppy but sure.

"Thought you'd never ask" Arthur practically growls taking Merlin's beautiful lips in another ferocious kiss that Arthur half hopes will never have to end.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please let me know!**

**xxx**


	2. Hatred is thy name

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Description of chapter-The sexy, the naughty and the awkward xxx**

**Hope you all like this...please review! xxx**

* * *

Chapter Two: '**_Hatred is thy name'_**

"Fuck, baby, suck it. Oh, so good" Mordred's fingers tighten in Gwaine's dark hair, pulling at it and holding him in place almost painfully. But Gwaine likes it that way. Mordred knows that. Mordred always knows what Gwaine needs.

It isn't something he can explain. Mordred pisses Gwaine off all the fucking time. But when they're alone, Mordred just has this way of getting Gwaine on his knees, or on his back, or on his hands and knees, depending on where they are. Bed, supply cupboard, science room, roof, anywhere with a flat surface that they can fuck on really.

Every time Gwaine tells himself that it's the last. It never is.

"Oh fffuuuukkkk, G, baby" Mordred thrusts to the back of Gwaine's throat as he comes and Gwaine swallows it all, sucking on the other boy's cock until it is no longer hard. Mordred pulls him up and smashes his lips down punishingly over Gwaine's.

Mordred dragged Gwaine into the supply cupboard on the empty science floor right after Arthur left to meet the new boy. Gwaine can only hope that this one is straight. The thought of seeing Mordred try to cop off with another boy makes Gwaine's gut tighten.

He isn't fucking jealous. He **_isn't_**. Watching Mordred being sucked by Elyan in the cupboard behind the assembly hall just pissed him off because….because Gwaine actually _liked_ Elyan. They had always been pretty alright as mates, as Elyan is one of the least judgemental boys at Foxwood. But seeing him with Mordred like that made Gwaine see red, and so he waited for Mordred to come out of assembly and decked him one in the jaw.

Mordred has a bruise there now. Gwaine likes that he put it there, he doesn't feel any shame about it, and Mordred hasn't asked for an explanation. That's probably the one good thing about Mordred, he doesn't push for the emotional stuff. He's forgiving and just lets things go. Gwaine thinks it's because Mordred is so used to being a complete arsehole all the time that he just assumes he deserves whatever happens to him.

Mordred is fucked up, and Gwaine knows it. But then again, so is Gwaine, maybe that's why they keep ending up like this, because the truth is they both feel fucking shit about themselves all the time. Not that they ever talk about shit like that. The connection they have is purely physical for the most part.

Last year they had a few weird moments, but both boys seem to have buried the memories deep down somewhere. Horrible moments, like when they just..._held_ each other one night, they've been in the same room together since the beginning. Gwaine hated showing that much vulnerability in front of someone, especially Mordred who appears to have zero feelings for any**thing** or any**one**. Gwaine thinks that Mordred feels nothing, that he's looking for a way to feel but can't find it.

Gwaine isn't even sure if he's gay. He's fucked girls, has never fucked around with another boy other than Mordred; and if that says anything about his taste in men, then he hopes to hell he isn't actually gay. The thought of a life time of Mordred's makes Gwaine feel ill. Then again, Gwaine knows there really is no one like Mordred Wild in the world. Not really. The universe couldn't handle any more than one.

The bruise on Mordred's jaw doesn't make him any less fucking beautiful though. Gwaine hates that, hates that Mordred can look so handsome on the outside and still be so dark on the inside. He wants to not want this with Mordred. To not crave Mordred's kisses or his body, to not truly need Mordred to fill him up with his cock. Hates it, hates it, fucking _hates_ _it_. But there's jackshit Gwaine can do about it either.

Mordred yanks on Gwaine's hair, pulling their warring lips apart. Mordred and Gwaine pant heavily against each others mouths.

"Missed your ass G" whispers Mordred "My cock missed you baby, I want to fuck you so bad", despite himself Gwaine shivers at Mordred's words. He hates that too. Hates Mordred for making him feel like this. Hates himself for the way it lights him up inside; for giving a shit if Mordred missed any part of him in any capacity.

Gwaine undoes his trousers and moves to pull them down along with his boxers. Mordred hisses in approval when Gwiane bites at the bruise on his jaw. Mordred likes the pain, likes that Gwaine is making him feel something, anything.

Mordred pushes Gwaine up against the wall as Gwaine kicks off his shoes, trousers and underwear. Mordred takes lube out of his pocket, Gwaine is pretty sure Mordred always has some with him. Mordred gets Gwaine and himself ready quickly. Mordred's hard again, which doesn't surprise Gwaine. Mordred could get hard anywhere on cue.

As Mordred eventually pushes into Gwaine's body.

Gwaine leans his forehead against the wall, he chokes the words out,

"I hate you Mordred"

Mordred pushes deeper inside him, eliciting a moan and whimper from Gwaine. Mordred leans in close to the other boy's ear and whispers, self-hatred and an inner anguish that causes Gwaine physical pain to even hear it in Mordred's voice,

"I know"

...

Tuaren knows that they are in there. Mordred and Gwaine. He followed them despite telling himself over and over not to be a freak about this again. He spent all last year behaving ridiculously towards Mordred Wild, and he promised himself he wouldn't do the same thing this year.

But here he is again acting like an obsessive moron. His twin brother, Tristan, has told him time and time again how much of a cold hearted bastard Mordred is, but for some reason Tauren just can't let it go. He's loved Mordred for as long as he can remember, and unlike his brother, he can't just turn his damn emotions off.

They spent the summer back at home in Italy, and Tauren tried to let it go, to meet someone else he liked. He thought he did a good job of getting over Mordred. But the moment Tauren saw Mordred's stunningly handsome face, he was lost all over again.

Tauren is not an idiot, he knows perfectly well that falling for Mordred Wild is emotional suicide. He's already fallen though, so there's not much he can do about it now. A voice in Tauren's head says that he doesn't have to follow Mordred around like a love sick twat though.

Tauren agrees, and yet he can't make himself move from outside the cupboard door, he leans against the wall. The sound of Mordred and Gwaine definitely having sex has Tauren hard enough to break through metal. He's rubbing his erection through his trousers without even really realising he's doing it.

Why couldn't life ever be simple?

...

Lance sits around in a corner of the main common room with the rest of their group, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Tristan and Will. He starts to wonder where the hell Arthur got off to. Lance thought that his best mate would have brought the new boy in here by now. The room is buzzing with interest and theories about the new boy.

Merlin.

Lance wonders what he'll be like. Foxwood never really gets new boys, so this news will most likely be the man topic of conversation for a while. Lance runs a hand through his messy brown hair, thinking over what happened this morning after assembly. Lance hates Mordred.

Usually Lance is all for a good laugh and rarely takes anything seriously. But something about Mordred fucking Wild pushes his sodding buttons.

Everyone knows what Mordred is like, yet Lance has seen far too many people fall under his spell. It just doesn't make sense. Lance can't help but let his gaze drift over to Elyan.

Elyan has always been relatively easy going, if a little dark. With his dyed black hair and a stud through his eyebrow, tongue and ear, Elyan puts out the 'fuck off' vibe more than most.

But there's no bullshit with Elyan, he says what he wants if he feels like saying anything at all. Most of the time he's comfortable to just sit there and listen whilst everyone else talks. Lance didn't think someone like Elyan would ever go near Mordred. But apparently Lance didn't know shit about his friend.

The only two sane boys in their group are Percival and Leon, who have been together for a year and a half now. They get on with everyone and don't cause any problems for Arthur or anyone else really.

As their leader and head boy Arthur has a lot of responsibility. Lance and Arthur have been best mates since Lance can remember and he trusts Arthur with everything. Even though he wishes Arthur would just tell Mordred to _fuck off_.

Lance can remember his first day at Foxwood. Him and Arthur got dropped off together, they got roomed together and Arthur quickly became the go to for everyone in their year. The teachers respected him, but he wasn't the class keener. That honour was all Angel's. James feels sorry for Angel sometimes, then again, he's so easy to tease it's almost ridiculous, the boy practically asks for it.

Arthur and Lance became quick friends with Percival, Leon and Will. Later on in the year Mordred, Elyan, Gwaine and the Italian twins gravitated towards them. It just sort of happened. They became the main group within Foxwood and nothing has changed in the last six years.

"Where the sodding hell is Tauren?" asks Will, suddenly bringing Lance out of his thoughts.

Tristan rolls his eyes and makes an irritated sound in the back of his throat,

"Where do you think? He's wherever Mordred is"

Everyone in their group, hell everyone in bloody Foxwood, knows about Tauren's thing for Mordred. No matter what Lance and Tristan say about Mordred, it makes no difference to Tuaren.

"We should stage one of those intervention things" suggests Leon, who is tucked up against his boyfriend Percival on big leather chair. The two of them look so funny together. Percival with his massive grass green eyes behind a pair of geek chic glasses and shaggy dark blond hair, and Leon who is the only boy Lance knows who can pull off a frilly white shirt. Leon has always dressed a little weird, even his school uniform has bits and pieces attached and added to it.

Lance should mock him more often really, but Leon is so confident and comfortable within himself that everything negative just rolls right off his back. Plus Lance likes Leon and Percival, apart from Arthur, Lance would say he's closest to Percival at Foxwood as he's always up for a good laugh.

Leon is the most kind hearted boy Lance has ever met, and the two of them together actually work really well. They balance each other out perfectly, Lance would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit envious of them and their relationship. Lance has never had anything close to that with anyone.

"Nah, we need a bloody exorcist for this one boy's" Lance replies, half of him completely serious for once,

"Mordred Wild is a demon in human form and must be sent back to hell where he belongs. We need a human sacrifice though" Will says.

"I nominate Angel, he looks the sacrifice for humanity sort" adds Tristan with a grin matching Lance'.

"Yeah, you know how much he likes to 'help'. I say we tell him it's for extra credit in maths, that'll do it" suggests Percival.

All the boys share a smirk. James calls over,

"Oi ANGEL!"

Angel looks up from his mathematics text book, his pale skin giving him the appearance of a porcelain doll.

"Feel like earning some brownie points with the Universe. You shall be aptly rewarded for your efforts."

Angel tilts his head in confusion,

"Um, alright then. What is it?" Lance forces himself not to laugh, he can feel the rest of his mates desperately trying not to lose it as well.

"Just some simple self sacrificing stuff. All we need is to cut out your heart. Easy as that. Go on, be a good sport."

Angel's pale eyes widen,

"Wha-why?"

Lance really has to hold it in then. The boy actually asks why?

"To save Tauren" _and Gwaine_, Lance adds silently. "Mordred's cock must be STOPPED!"

"Don't be ridiculous Lance…..what's Mordred's co-pleasure organ got to do with anything?" Angel flusters, blushing like crazy, his cheeks heating to an impossible red colour thanks to the boy's pale white skin.

The boys crack up, Tristan almost falls of the edge of the sofa he's laughing so much. Elyan looks like he might die from laughter, bending right over at his waist.

All joking aside Lance really does wish he knew of a way to convince Tauren not to let Mordred get to him. Mordred may be gorgeous, but that doesn't mean he has the right to act like a fucking knobhead all the time.

Truth be told Lance doesn't even think Mordred is that attractive, he's not blind, Mordred obviously is handsome. But Lance has never fancied him in any way, not even a little bit. The only person at Foxwood Lance has ever actually fancied is…Gwaine. Lance likes the rough ruggedly good looking boy who has trouble written all over him.

Gwaine gets in so many fights that it's a miracle he hasn't broken more bones than he has. Despite Gwaines standoffish attitude Lance has always been drawn to the other boy.

...

Merlin jerks awake when he hears a door open and the words,

"Fuck me!"

Merlin blinks a few times so that his eyes can focus. Arthur is also now awake next to him, their naked bodies still tightly intertwined. Merlin can feel a scorching blush creep over his entire body at the sight of another boy in the room.

"Lance-" Arthur begins.

"No, no, nope, please, let me leave. You are my best mate, but I cannot have a conversation with you whilst naked with someone in bed. It would push our friendship to a place I don't want it to go" the boy, obviously Lance, interjects, he holds up his hands as if warding off a demented tiger.

Merlin runs a hand through his sex hair and sits up a bit more,

"Hi. I'm Merlin" he says, and then curses himself for it. Like this is really the time for introductions.

Lance is a tall broad chested boy with chocolate brown messy hair and stormy grey eyes, his face is soft and he looks like the type who grins and laughs a lot. Despite his words, Lance doesn't look that uncomfortable, in fact he seems to be trying not to laugh.

Merlin looks up at Arthur, whose handsome face is still confident and not at all embarrassed. Lance shakes his head,

"How about, I go wait outside, you two get dressed, and you can call me back in when you're-"

"Decent" Merllin supplies. Lance gives Merlin an easy smile, one that Merlin returns despite his unease with the situation.

Arthur nods at Lance, who immediately leaves the room, presumably waiting for Arthur and Merlin to get dressed. Merlin moves to get out of bed, but Arthur holds him down for a moment. Merlin meets Arthur's golden eyes with his own confused blue ones, Arthur grins and then pins Merlin underneath him.

Arthur brings his lips down over Merlin's. Both boys groan into the kiss and Merlin forgets everything else but the feel of Arthur's tongue in his mouth and the heat of their bodies moulded together.

Arthur pulls back only slightly, is lips still brush Merlin's as he whispers,

"Not so fast Emrys, don't worry about Lance, he doesn't actually care."

"He's gay" Merlin whispers back.

"You could tell?" Arthur questions with a raised eyebrow, and then bites along Merlin's throat and jaw. Merlin shivers under Arthur's attentions.

"I dunno. I just thought, because you said he wasn't bothered. All the straight blokes I know would be really, um, bothered, you know" Merlin answers.

Arthur sits back a bit to meet Merlin's gaze, the intense golden swirls of his iris suck Merlin in completely,

"At Foxwood most people are really forward thinking. At least when it comes to things like sexuality. My friends Leon and Percival have been together openly for over a year."

Merlin thinks that over and just has to ask,

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you open about being gay?"

Arthur frowns slightly before answering honestly,

"I'm not really gay, well I mean, obviously, I'm attracted to the same sex, but I'm also attracted to girls. Not sure how to explain it so I've never labelled what I am, never felt the need to. Does that bother you?"

Now it's Merlin's turn to frown whilst thinking over what Arthur just told him. Eventually he answers,

"No, it doesn't bother me. It's your right to be attracted to whoever, not my place to say anything about it. Just so we're clear though, I am…gay. I don't know if I want to scream it from the rooftops or anything, but I'm not ashamed of it or confused about what I am"

Arthur nods and kisses Merlin again througroughly, eventually Merlin pushes back on Arthur and laughs,

"Let's get dressed so I can meet Lance. He's your best friend right?"

Arthur smiles down at Merlin,

"Yes, we've been best mates ever since I can remember."

Arthur gets off Merlin slowly and helps the other boy out of bed. Both boys get dressed quickly, their clothes strewn all around the room after tearing them off so fast.

Once dressed Arthur calls out to Lance that he can come in now. Lance opens the door, enters the room and closes it again, leaning against the door for a moment before striding forward and holding out his hand to Merlin.

Thinking back to when he first met Arthur, Merlin takes Lance' hand and they shake once, Merlin tries to keep his grip firm but not bone crushing. He tries to stamp down his nerves as they return once again. Sex with Arthur was only a temporary escape, now back to the real world, and in the real world, Merlin is still the new boy.

* * *

_**Special shout out to-DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, Fer TAPE, sinai365 and a Guest who took their time to review-I love reviews and I love you people for taking the time to write them, please do let me know what you think. xxx**_

_**Ok, first off, this story is...going to get a little complicated, and long most likely. There will be a lot of twists and turns, and most importantly, you should know, it isn't a M/A central fic. I mean, Merlin is pretty much the main character as the 'new boy', but all the rest of the characters will play a part and have their own story lines that will mix together with others as we go along. Just wanted you all to know so you're prepared for that. xxx**_

_**Thanks for reading! xxx**_


	3. Sometimes feelings are not ok

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Description of chapter-_Th_****_is is where things start to get complicated ;)_**

**Hope you all like this...please review! xxx**

* * *

Chapter Three: **_'Sometimes feelings are not ok...'_**

Mr. Valiant leans back in his chair smoking his third cigarette. The lesson only started about ten minutes ago.

Merlin sits next to Arthur and Gwaine at an almost round table. Merlin has been introduced to everyone, and they seem to have already accepted him as part of their group. Merlin runs a hand through his dark hair once again, probably making it even more wildly messy than usual.

Angel is sitting alone at a table, even the genius Foxwood boys won't have him. Lance found that he rather likes Merlin. He is gorgeous in a rough musician way. Arthur hasn't stopped staring at him, something Merlin seems to be oblivious of. The boy doesn't know how attractive, or likable, he really is.

For a moment when he saw Merlin in bed with Arthur, Lance thought they were going to have to put up with another Mordred. But he should have known that Arthur would never get with someone like that, he's always been a good judge of character, so Lance trusts him in this. Merlin does appear to be genuine though, just a working class boy whose mum married a rich man and is now stuck here in a world he doesn't understand.

Arthur seems to be taking Merlin under his wing permanently and Lance knows he'll help because it is what Arthur wants, and because it couldn't hurt to have another friend who might possibly be sane.

"Sir, Sir, Sir!" chants Angel in that annoying overly high voice of his.

Mr. Valiant, otherwise known as Mr. Smexy, was once in the lead guitarist in a rock band called 'The Electric Mockersons'. The band let out few hit songs and then broke up because of 'creative differences'. But Valiant has repeatedly told them that its bullocks and that they broke up because they were spending too much time drunk, high, or fucking. You'd think to be in a rock band that all those things would be not only accepted, but _encouraged._

Valiant is one the best teachers in existence, as he doesn't give two shits about what they do in lessons. With Mr. Valiant the boys spent their first year in science burning everything with Bunsen burners and creating mini explosives, which brings us back to-

"What the fuck is it Casper?" Valiant drawls, his voice gritty, the voice of a hard core rocker. Along with his spiked black hair and multiple studs in his face and ears, and his lanky but just toned enough to be sexy, body, Valiantt truly earned the name Mr. Smexy. All the teachers call Angel 'Casper' because of his too nice nature and over the top paleness.

Angel turns red all over once again and stutters out,

"Mordred and Elyan aren't here again Mr-"

"Mr. SMEXY, Angel, say the man's name, you know you want to, you beautiful pale creature" Mordred comes sauntering into the room with his usual arrogant swagger. Mordred could flirt with a bloody rock; and that rock would still be left either fucked or heart broken in the end.

Elyan follows Mordred in and Lance looks at Gwaine out of the corner of his eye. Even those not really watching would find it hard to miss Gwaine clenching his fists, his dark amber eyes hardening like copper, going cold, lethal.

For a moment everyone waits for Gwaine's response. Lance meets Arthur's gaze and Arthur nods, he moves over to Gwaine and whispers a few words to him. Gwaine immediately unclenches his fists and loses some of the tension from his face. But the tension still shows in his shoulders and Lance doesn't think for a moment that this is over

"Well, they're here now. And that's Mr. Valint to you Wild" Valiant drawls once again eyeing Mordred, his expression only passively interested.

Elyan comes and sits down in his usual place. Arthur sits back down after a few more whispered words to Gwaine. Arthur introduces Merlin to Elyan and they shake hands, something Merlin still looks incredibly uncomfortable doing.

Mordred, true to form, winks at Valiant,

"Ah, Val, you know you love it…**_sir_**"

Mordred's grin is broad, and with his shirt still halfway unbuttoned, his impressively muscled chest is showing. Mordred either doesn't notice, or he does and just doesn't give a fuck. Lance would guess the latter.

The one saving grace with Mordred is that he really doesn't do any of this for attention, he just **is** an arrogant heartless bastard, and he honestly** doesn't care** what anyone thinks of him. Simple as. End of.

Valiant actually grins right back at Mordred and watches him as he takes his seat.

Tauren is watching Mordred, and is obviously distraught over Mordred being…well, Mordred, once again. Coming in late with Elyan is just what should be expected of Mordred, obviously they've been fucking, you'd have to be blind not to see that.

Even Merlin raises his dark eyebrows, he doesn't seem all that impressed, which only causes Lance to like the new boy more. Confirming that Arthur does indeed know how to pick 'em.

Mordred immediately turns to Merlin after taking his seat, his eyes raking Merlin over so obviously that even Lance blushes. Arthur moves closer to Merlin, Lance isn't sure if his best friend was even conscious of the act or not. Either way Arthur is staking a claim on the new boy. But Mordred being Mordred-

"So, gorgeous, where the hell have you been all my life?"

Merlin arches an eyebrow, pale baby blue eyes shining with both a strange fascination and a look that can only be described as passively amused, he seems to be preparing for a battle, but Lance isn't sure what he thinks he'll be fighting. Fighting off Mordred's advances one can only hope. He'd be the first.

"On a distant planet far, far away. Otherwise known as the Fairbridge estate. A land of council houses, stabbing statistics and both past and future criminals dwelling together in the same place" Merlin finally says, his voice conveying in no uncertain terms that Merlin is not going to put up with any bullshit.

Arthur links his fingers with Merlin's. Merlin seems surprised for a moment, but doesn't pull away. For once, Mordred says nothing. For once he doesn't rise to the challenge and take it on, or too far. Mordred never lets that sort of thing go. He just sits back, studying Merlin for a moment before looking away. No flirting, no fighting, no nothing.

Lance just fell a little bit in love with the new boy.

...

Gwaine tries to concentrate on what Arthur whispered to him when Mordred came in.

Arthur always makes things better, he's in complete control and knows exactly what to do in every situation. A big part of Gwaine appreciates that, he likes knowing someone is looking out for him, and his group of friends in general, someone like Arthur who takes every side into consideration and normally comes down somewhere inbetween.

Gwaine knows he can trust Arthur, which is the main reason he doesn't mind taking Arthur's lead on most things.

But just beneath the surface Gwaine can feel his anger boiling, rising to a seemingly impossible level. Gwaine is _pissed off_ that Mordred was fucking Elyan. He's pissed off that Mordred flirted with both Valiant and Merlin without missing a beat. He's pissed that Mordred hasn't looked at him once since he sat down. But the thing Gwaine is most pissed about, is that he even gives a shit about those other things in the first place.

Tauren looks pained, like he's moments away from breaking down and crying. Crying over Mordred Wild. Idiot.

Gwaine will, and has done, a lot of things when it comes to Mordred. Gwaine will kiss Mordred, suck Mordred, be fucked by Mordred. But the one thing he will never, **ever**, do, is cry over Mordred fucking Wild. He'd rather slit his own wrists than cry over that cold hearted bastard.

No, Gwaine doesn't cry, he gets pissed off and lashes out at whoever he can. Fighting with Gwaine has happened more often than Gwaine can remember, but fighting with Mordred always leads to something else.

Usually sex. Rough sex.

It's best when they fight first, fight during even. Gwaine likes that because it's in the heat of the moment and there are fewer unsaid rules in that kind of situation. Gwaine doesn't have to think because he's too busy fighting Mordred every step of the way.

When they fight the sex is fast, hard and dirty. Always. Those are Gwaine's favourite moments. Gwaine fucking craves those moments, lives for them.

Gwaine tells himself to ignore Mordred, that he doesn't really care and it's just his pride causing this anger. But no one can ignore Mordred. He's got this presence that gets under everyone's skin no matter where he is or what he's doing.

Kind of like Arthur. But the draw is different. People are drawn to Arthur because he's a leader and everyone who meets him can feel that sense of strength coming off him in waves. With Mordred it's more of a primal attraction, completely memorising.

Arthur is the proud lion. The literal 'King Arthur' type. Whereas Mordred is the lone wolf. The shark. The Prince of darkness. Everyone has a place at Foxwood, as everyone has a place in the outside world, they know their place and Gwaine knows his.

Gwaine is the lowly rough thief, the abandoned dog who bites.

Gwaine will never admit that one of his greatest fears is Mordred getting bored of him and moving on, as he has done with so many others. Gwaine fears not being able to handle his life without those moments between him and Mordred. By this point he needs them, which is so completely pathetic that Gwaine feels like he couldn't sink any lower even if he purposely tried to be the weakest tosser at Foxwood.

"Party tonight Gwaine" Lance breaks through Gwaine's brooding anger, his usual infectious smile firmly in place. Gwaine allows himself to bask in the uncomplicated glow of Lance's kind and open expression.

Out of all their mates, Lance is the only one who treats Gwaine the same as he treats everyone else. He is also the only person Gwaine has ever met who hates Mordred without having had his heart broken by him first. For that reason alone, Gwaine like Lance a lot.

"It's down by the river, yeah?" Gwaine replies, forcing himself to concentrate fully on Lance instead of looking over at their school's resident manwhore.

Lance's grey eyes meet Gwaine's gaze full on, his gaze says he knows exactly what Gwaine is thinking, which makes Gwaine want to hit him out of reflex. He really doesn't want to hurt Lance though so he suppresses the violent urge.

"Yes. We're going down there around nine to set up. We're getting out all the drink tonight, see how much we can blow through. Percival got hold of some pills too"

"What kind of stuff did he get?" Gwaine asks, but as long as the alcohol doesn't run out and the shit is strong and fast acting Gwaine doesn't really care.

Lance gets that perceptive look in his stormy eyes again and Gwaine has to look away. Being exposed in any way is too much for him, especially right now.

"Have no idea what it's called. But Percival says it's good shit, and you know, he's the expert" Lance says with a shrug, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Gwaine laughs at the truth in that,

"Thought he gave up dealing."

Lance shrugs again,

"Apparently he got together with some old…..'friends' over the summer."

"They roped him back in? Leon's got to be all kinds of pissed about that."

"Nah, Leon knows what Percival's like, it's just the family business to Percy"

Lance is right about that. Percival's father is, simply put, a master criminal. He transports all sorts of things illegally to all sorts of people everywhere. Drugs, weapons, artefacts, narcotics ect, ect. If it's dangerous and or valuable, then Percival's father probably deals it.

Percival picked up a lot from his father, especially the drugs part. Percival doesn't make a big thing out of it, to him it really is pretty normal.

"Anything else?"

"Elyan's got a few dozen spliffs, says it's good stuff." Lance cringes when he realises he said Elyan's name. Gwaine freezes and dares to glance over at Elyan, who is deep in conversation with new boy Merlin, and Tristan. Arthur is talking in hushed tones to Tauren, obviously smoothing things over a bit. Leon and Percival are arguing good naturedly with Mordred about something too. Probably about singledom verses being in a relationship.

Gwaine knows Mordred likes to debate with Leon and Percival about it. To be fair, they appear to enjoy it too. Mordred does seem to have respect for Leon and Percival's relationship though. Not anyone else's. But theirs, yes.

Gwaine shakes his head, refuses to give into his anger. Refuses to allow himself to get caught up in how sexy everything Mordred does is. He hates how everything Mordred does and says sounds vaguely sexual in some way. It's fucking distracting.

Gwaine tries to think of a safe topic, his eyes land on new boy Merlin,

"What do you think of the new boy then?" Gwaine asks Lance, studiously not looking at Mordred again.

Lance isn't an idiot, he knows exactly what Gwaine is doing but thankfully doesn't comment on it, instead saying,

"I like him. He seems genuine, and I trust Arthur."

"Arthur seems to have taken to Merlin. Never seen him act this way over someone, especially after only knowing them for about a week"

Lance laughs then,

"I think he's actually kind of serious about him. Knew it would happen eventually"

"What? Because every hero's got to have his own damsel in distress"

"I wouldn't ever call Merlin a damsel, especially not to his face, I think he'd deck you one for it" Lance replies with an easy grin that Gwaine returns.

"Man after my own heart then" Gwaine says, beginning to actually feel calmer and even happier because of Lance. Gwaine realises then how often Lance has made him feel better when he's been having a shitty day, week, month ect. Gwaine should really do something for Lance soon to let him know his help isn't going unnoticed.

Lance nods,

"Just thinking the same thing a few minutes ago"

They both look over at Merlin, who seems to be off in his own little world. He finally notices them looking though and smiles that slow lazy smile that makes him look like the type who plays acoustic guitar and doesn't give a shit about what anyone thinks. Merlin's smile causes even Gwaine's heart to skip a few beats. He begins to wonder if the new boy will shake things up even more than they all thought.

...

Merlin has been at Foxwood for a week now and this is his first Foxwood party. After a week here Merlin feels like he's fallen down the rabbit hole in some wacked out version of Alice in wonderland. Dickson wasn't joking when he said there is no place like Foxwood. The lessons are all insane and the teachers act like twenty-one year olds who are all on their gap year.

Merlin has tried to just go with it as best he can, and both Arthur and Lance have said he's doing fine for someone who isn't used to it all. Merlin supposes he should take comfort in that.

Obviously though the most pressing thing that has been on Merlin's mind, is Arthur. The head boy of Foxwood is every bit the leader Merlin expected he was from the moment they met. All the other boys follow his lead throughout the school. Even most teachers defer to Arthur when conflicts arise between students.

Something about it is sexy as hell to Merlin. Since arriving Merlin hasn't slept in his own bed even once yet. The warmth and comfort that Arthur and his bed offers are too tempting to turn down.

Merlin isn't sure what he and Arthur are. No one has said the word boyfriend, and Merlin has never had one before so he isn't sure what the signs are. Also Arthur is not any boy, he is a Foxwood boy. Foxwood rules are different to the rules of the outside world, and Merlin is no way near close to understanding them all yet.

It isn't like Merlin is the only person he's ever done stuff with. There have been others, at parties and a few secret moments between him and other boys from his old school. But nothing serious he can use to compare, especially nothing relationship-like.

All Merlin knows is that he's happy with whatever is going on between him and Arthur. That will do for now. Despite how different, and mental, Foxwood is, Merlin is finding he likes it here. He likes the people Arthur has introduced him to as well.

Arthur and Lance have sat with Merlin on Arthur's bed and talked about the others. They both explained every one else's quirks, and some other information about them that can help Merlin befriend them.

Merlin has never tried very hard to make friends before. He was comfortable being a loner. But at Foxwood he isn't being given much of a choice. Merlin doesn't act like anyone other than himself, he feels no reason to.

Arthur went down with the others to set up. Merlin stayed behind with Gwaine.

Merlin stayed because he wasn't really needed, which was fine with him, he felt like having time to himself anyway. Gwaine stayed because….well, if Merlin had to guess then he'd say it was because of Mordred.

Since arriving the one person Merlin has heard about the most is Mordred Wild. Merlin has only talked with Mordred a few times and still he instantly knew that most of what people say about him is true. Mordred seems to make no secret of the fact that he is a promiscuous heartless arrogant bastard.

Broken too. Merlin has never met anyone with such an amazing ability as to be able to hide his emotions the way Mordred does. But Merlin understands being broken, being damaged beyond repair. Merlin was like that once, and he knows Mordred will either find a way to deal with it, or go so far off the deep end that someone else will force him to.

He's still one sexy fucker though.

Merlin has been reading silently next to Gwaine on the front steps of Foxwood. Gwaine is just sitting there, ear phones in but no music playing. He was sketching something Merlin couldn't see before, but he's stopped now.

Merlin puts his book down and looks over at the other boy. Neither of them is wearing their school uniform anymore. Gwaine is dressed in dark jeans, a white vest top and a leather jacket. Merlin threw on a pair of ripped up old jeans and a pale blue t-shirt along with his beaten up boots that are falling apart at the seams.

Gwaine notices Merlin looking and meets his gaze warily. Merlin can see so many walls built up behind those amber eyes of his that he only just stops himself from asking about them. Merlin tilts his head, Gwaine is good looking in a ruggedly manly way. He can tell that Gwaine has one hell of a chip on his shoulder, he looks pissed off at the world almost constantly.

Merlin can understand that and it interests him in the same way a protagonist inside a book might.

Gwaine is the only boy at foxwood who also seems like he genuinely doesn't fit. Everyone at Foxwood is different, they don't all act like super rich arseholes as Merlin thought they would, but Gwaine really does stand out. If Merlin didn't know how much this school costs then he would have pinned Gwaine for being from an estate just like Merlin's. Gwaine seems like he would have fit right in at Merlin's old rough secondary school.

After first meeting Gwaine, Merlin couldn't believe what Lance told him about Gwaine and Mordred. Gwaine just didn't seem like he would go for someone so obviously **dominant** and** charismatic** and, well, **_male_**, as Mordred.

But after seeing his reaction to Mordred coming in with Elyan today, Merlin can now believe it. Gwaine looked ready to smash the room apart. Merlin's seen that kind of anger, he damn well grew up with that kind of anger all around him.

"I can't draw for shit" Merlin says causally, his light gaze still meeting Gwaine's much darker one.

Gwaine seems surprised for a moment, as if he expected Merlin to say something entirely different. But the surprise only shows for a moment before Gwaine's carefully constructed walls go right back up.

"Well, I don't get books, so we're even"

Merlin considers Gwaine's words and replies,

"This school is fucking mental. Don't think I'll ever fit in here. Then again, I didn't fit much back home either. What insane person would create a school mixed with people like Arthur, Mordred, Angel, Lance, and **me**. That's just got disaster written all over it."

Gwaine actually laughs, his voice as deep and rich as his eyes,

"Probably the same fuckers who hired mad hatter Dickson as its head. A man who makes sling shots and uses them on other staff members"

"A man, and we're only assuming he is actually a human man, who knows what you're thinking just by looking at you." Merlin shudders, because the way Dickson truly seems to know everything creeps the shit out of Merlin.

Then they are both laughing at the absurdity of it all. Merlin feels surprisingly comfortable with Gwaine, maybe it's because he reminds Merlin of his old life back on the estate, he isn't sure. He decides not to question it and accept the comfort as is.

...

There is nothing romantic about being fucked against a tree. Nothing at all; and Elyan is grateful for that. It wouldn't do to get attached in any way to Mordred. Elyan feels no guilt over making Gwaine lose his shit. Gwaine shouldn't have let himself get so emotionally invested, Elyan always though Gwaine had more sense than that.

Anyone who knows what Mordred is like and allows themselves to fall for him anyway deserve whatever they get.

It's Tauren Elyan feels shitty about. Tauren doesn't really know what Mordred is like at all. He's heard the rumours obviously, everyone bloody well has. But he hasn't experienced the coldness, the genuine roughness of Mordred.

Mordred never forces anyone, well, not unless that's the way they like it. Elyan has a feeling Gwaine likes to be given little choice in the matter as possible. Mordred knows people like that. That's the secret of Mordred's charm, he knows what you want and he gives it to you, he throws himself into it. He gives you everything, makes you feel things you never thought possible.

He knows how to please. How to make someone feel desired right to their very core. He knows how to break a person, how to destroy them so completely that they will never be the same again.

Elyan and Mordred met up over the summer, by accident really. They are friends, and Elyan never had a real problem with Mordred. Not the way Lance wanted to be fucked, and Mordred, well, Mordred is Mordred, so they did. It was that simple, for both of them.

Now their friendship is altered, but not ruined. Elyan knows what to expect from Mordred, he's seen it, and Mordred always knows what to expect from everyone else, including Elyan.

Elyan has a girlfriend, so he saves all the emotional shit for her, takes all his frustration out on Elyan. It's better that way, for everyone.

Tauren is in love with Mordred. Or at least thinks he is. Can anyone truly be in love with someone who is little more than an ethereal shadow? Elyan feels like he should say something, so he does,

"Mordred"

Mordred is rolling his hips, moving slowly inside of Elyan for the moment, holding Elyan up as his legs go weak with pleasure.

Mordred growls harshly,

"What? You know I fucking hate talking, the only thing you should be thinking about right now, is **me** fucking **you** into oblivion" just then Mordred pulls almost all the way out of Elyan and then slams back in hard, hitting Elyan's prostate perfectly.

Elyan yelps and arches against Mordred, his mind fogging over with lust. But he finds a way to force the words out,

"Tauren is in love with you"

Mordred's grip tightens on Elyan and he fucks him harder than he ever has before. Elyan drags his nails down the bark of the tree and tries not to scream. The most frustrating thing about Mordred is that he isn't all front, he actually is the best fuck you will ever have.

Elyan likes to think Mordred's irresistible sexiness and fucking ability balance out his flaws, i.e. being a complete selfish heartless bastard. Everything balances out in life somehow. It just wouldn't be fair if Mordred was also a genuinely good person.

Then again, Elyan has known Arthur a long time now and if there's one person he has ever met who is close to perfect then that person is Arthur Pendragon. Elyan likes Arthur a lot and respects him a great deal, Arthur isn't their leader by accident even though it may seem that way at first.

Mordred doesn't say anything until long after they've both come. The second time. Mordred is already dressed and Elyan rushes to pull his clothes on, the rest of them will get pissed if they stay away too long before the party.

Mordred doesn't even look at Elyan as he says,

"That was the last time"

Before Elyan can say anything Mordred picks up his jacket and walks away. But not towards the river and the party, but back up to Foxwood. Mordred carries a bottle of whiskey in his other hand. Elyan has a feeling that bottle will be empty by the end of tonight.

Elyan stares after Mordred, unable to really understand what he is feeling. Mordred meant what he said just then, that really was the last time. Elyan can't help but wonder why. He supposes it could just be Mordred being Mordred, but somehow Elyan doubts it. Maybe it was what he said about Tauren, although that just raises far too many more questions.

Elyan sighs heavily, he'll miss sex with Mordred, but maybe it's better to get out now before Elyan finds himself dragged under. Gwaine may be willing sink into oblivion with Mordred, but Elyan isn't that self destructive.

He can only trust that Mordred will stay away from Tauren. He hopes to hell Mordred can find enough common decency inside himself to keep his dick in his trousers where Tauren is concerned at least. But you never know with Mordred, he's always unpredictable.

Elyan heads back to the river, everything is pretty much set up, he gets a few curious looks, but most of the boys don't pay him much attention. They are all probably too preoccupied with thinking about tonight. This the first party since being back at Foxwood, Foxwood parties are legend even among other private boarding schools all over England.

Students from St. Mary's school for girls usually meet up with the Foxwood boys, Elyan is pretty sure quite a few of them will be coming tonight.

Lance waves Elyan over whilst carrying a crate full of bottles, he moves them onto one of the big oak tables. Elyan walks over to Lance and helps him with the other crates.

"Where's Mr. 'I think I'm the only person in existence with a cock?'" asks Lance with casual distaste. Elyan is used to Lance's genuine dislike of Mordred, but he finds himself shifting uncomfortably as he thinks about Mordred's cold brush off.

"I ate him" Elyan answers with a shrug, deciding to go for humour over any other reaction.

Lance grins at Elyan, his stormy grey eyes sparking with laughter, Elyan grins right back because when Lance grins at someone it is impossible not to as well.

As time goes on and the girls show up, the music goes on, people start drinking, smoking, getting high as fuck…even more than usual. Soon it's dark and all the lights the Foxwood boys set up around and up in the trees are the only light they have except for the moon and stars.

...

Gwaine gets the call from Lance, telling him that he and Merlin should come down to the river now. Gwaine relays the message to Merlin. They've been talking for hours, laughing and connecting over their mutual discomfort at Foxwood.

Gwaine finds himself feeling more comfortable with the new boy than he is with most of the boys at Foxwood, people he's known for years. Even the ones who are his friends.

Merlin has a way of looking at you that is completely non-judgemental. It isn't the same as Arthur's look of expectation. With Arthur you know he'll be fair, but he does expect you to at least try your best not to fuck up.

But Merlin appears not to give a shit, no matter what you've done or what you say. Gwaine even ended up telling Merlin about Mordred. He has no idea why, but telling Merlin felt safe, it even felt like a weight had been lifted.

When Gwaine says to Merlin that they can go down to the party, he senses Merlin's reluctance. To be honest Gwaine is feeling slightly reluctant too. He's having fun with Merlin, and when they get to the party he knows he'll end up swept away by alcohol and drugs and…sex probably, if Mordred is around, or if any St. Mary's girls are there.

"Do you really want to go?" asks Merlin, that genuine honesty in his pale blue eyes is there again. Gwaine trusts Merlin enough that he can be honest too. He hopes so anyway. Gwaine doesn't open up to people, he finds the idea ridiculous and scary as fuck.

But he told Merlin about his parent's deaths. He told him about Mordred. He's told Merlin more personal and emotional information in a few hours than he's probably ever told anyone else. Why, he has no idea.

"No. I don't want to see Mordred" answers Gwaine with a shake of his head, dark hair falling into his face.

Merlin simply tilts his head knowingly and Gwaine rolls his eyes,

"Alright. I do. That's the fucking problem."

Merlin seems to consider this for a moment before saying, his voice low and even,

"Want to get drunk? I stole a bottle of vodka before they took it away, and some cider as well. We can punch some walls a few times too if you like, rage ain't a problem for me, I'm used to it. We can even fight, but don't expect me not to hurt you just because you're whinging like a **_precious_** wittle emo child."

Gwaine almost bursts out laughing, he's glad Merlin knows that he doesn't want pretty words about getting over it and how feelings are ok. Sometimes feelings are not ok, sometimes caring about someone is actually a big mistake. This is one of those times.

Gwaine simply nods and replies,

"I got the beer."

An hour later they've drunk way more than is healthy, even for two teenagers. Especially for teenagers probably. Both of them are lying on Gwaine's bed, feeding off each others warmth, and laughing about nothing over and over again.

It's gone way past a happy buzz for them. Gwaine asks if Merlin thinks he'll get shit from Arthur for not coming, or if Arthur will look for him. Merlin shrugs and says that Arthur told him he didn't have to come if he didn't want to, but he would really like to have Merlin there.

Sounds like Arthur, Gwaine had thinks to himself.

Eventually they stop laughing and Gwaine turns his head, Merlin turns his as well so they are looking, more like drunkenly gazing, into each others eyes.

Gwaine is hit with a sudden realisation,

"Oh bloody hell, we're going to fuck aren't we"

Merlin's massive blue eyes burn into him like fire as he simply replies,

"Yeah. Feels like it."

Gwaine slaps his forehead,

"Damn. Fuck. Shit"

...

_**Special shout out to-Dikrats1234, sinai365, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction and the Guest who wrote at review for the last chapter-It's these reviews that keep me posting so fast people, I love to know what you think of my story! xxx**_

_**Dikrats1234-'Characterisation' is definitely a word ;) x**_

_**Ok, right off, I think some of you might be shocked by the last part, and that's why I warned you that things would get complicated. But I beg you not to give up on this fic even if you are a strict M/A fan. This does not mean the end for them completely. I won't say more than that. xxx**_

_**Thanks for reading, feel free to ask any questions you want through reviews or private messages. xxx**_


	4. Questions of love and lust

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Description of chapter-**_**Relationships get even more twisted...xxx**_

**Hope you all like this...please review! xxx**

* * *

Chapter Four:**_ 'Questions of love and lust'_**

"Fuck, Chris, harder" Tristan chokes out, his words heavy with lust. Having sex with Chris is like having a firework set off inside of him. He's never felt like this with anyone, Chris knows exactly what to do and what to say to make Tristan come harder than he ever has before.

They both come fast and hard, their harsh breathing are the only sounds filling the empty space around them. Chris pulls out slowly out of Tristan so he won't hurt him and rolls over, pulling Tristan with him. Chris' strong arms hold him close, he kisses the top of Tristan's head and sighs contentedly.

"You should be at that party Tristan" whispers Chris, his voice a gravely caress. Tristan snuggles in closer to Chris' body, he doesn't regret for a second giving the party a miss. There's nowhere he'd rather be than here.

"I want to be here with you Chris" Tristan pauses, he moves so that he can look into Chris' dark eyes, "Did you not want me to be?"

Chris stiffens, his lithe body becoming taught,

"Of course I want you Tristan. I want you all the fucking time, whenever I see you my cock hardens so much it's like rock in my jeans. I love you Tristan"

Tristan's heart skips at least several beats,

"I love you more than anything in this world Chris"

Chris runs his fingers lovingly through Tristan's dark coloured hair. His fingers trail over Tristan's caramel coloured skin, causing Tristan to shiver.

Tristan never imagined he could be so happy. When he and Chris first started he thought it would be a fling, something fun, but it's turned into so much more and he hopes they'll be together forever. He knows it's wrong to have it off with someone in Chris's position, but right now, he would say its well worth it.

...

Arthur looks around once more for Merlin, but he can't see him anywhere. Arthur gets a bad feeling, his stomach churning. He knows Merlin isn't used to all this, but he thought Merlin was getting more comfortable around the Foxwood boys. Obviously not.

Everyone is well past drunk by this point, so is Arthur really. Although it takes a hell of a lot to get Arthur properly smashed and he's nowhere near there yet. He's definitely sober enough to feel hurt about Merlin not coming.

Its Arthur's own fault really, he made it sound like he was indifferent to Merlin. The truth is he really wanted the blue eyed boy here, to share this with him. They aren't together, he supposes, they haven't said so. But Arthur thinks their connection is special and he doesn't want to fuck it up. He's never felt so much for one person before.

Arthur see's Elyan kissing, practically fucking, a girl up against a tree, he shakes his head. Arthur wonders what happened with Mordred. Lance mentioned that Elyan was acting weird when he mentioned Mordred. Arthur knows whatever happened affected Elyan more than he's letting on.

Tauren is with Will, Leon and Percival, they're so high right now that he's worried they'll kill themselves, last time they got into the river and almost drowned. Luckily Arthur and Lance were still sober enough to save them or they all would have been fucked.

Arthur decides to go back to the Foxwood building, Lance says he'll come as he wants to talk to Gwaine. Arthur hopes Lance will just tell Gwaine how he feels soon, then maybe Gwaine could let go of Mordred; which will be better for everyone involved. Especially Mordred. No matter what he may act like Arthur knows Mordred cares for Gwaine in his own way, as much as it's possible for Morded to care about anyone.

...

Gwaine and Merlin do have sex, it was inevitable, from the moment they started drinking. Gwaine knows neither of them will probably remember this in the morning, but right now fucking Merlin is all Gwaine can think about. This is the first time he's ever fucked a boy, with Mordred he was always the bottom, he liked it that way, never imagined he'd want to fuck anyone other than a girl.

For him girls were for fucking, it made no sense, but in his mind that's just how he saw it. But something about Merlin made him want to have him, possess the blue eyed boy with his understanding gaze and sensual touch that makes even Gwaine feel special.

Gwaine didn't know sex could be like that.

The only kind of sex Gwaine has ever had is rough and overwhelmingly explosive, with Mordred, or completely forgettable with a few girls. But with Merlin it's consuming and feels so amazing. Gwaine now knows what Arthur has, and he truly envies his group's leader for the first time.

Gwaine is still drunk as hell, and after fucking Merlin more than once, they're both tired out. Merlin is in Gwaine's arms. This is the first time Gwaine has ever stayed post sex, he's never wanted to before. With Mordred he wasn't given much of a choice.

Most of the time he wanted to escape as soon as anything happened with Mordred. Even more recently because feelings are getting in the way. Fucking feelings are pissing Gwaine off.

But lying here with Merlin feels good. Gwaine hasn't felt this comfortable or at peace with himself since…ever actually. There is part of his mind that knows he's just fucked Arthur's boy. If it was anyone else it probably wouldn't matter, but it's _**Arthur**_.

If anyone finds out about this then Gwaine will have no friends left, everyone will side with Arthur. To be fair Gwaine wouldn't blame them, Arthur is the better friend. Arthur is the better _everything_. Always has been, always will be.

But right now, Gwaine has Merlin in his arms and nothing is going to ruin this moment. Merlin lifts his arm slightly, their fingers intertwine and he runs his thumb gently over the side of Gwaine's hand.

Merlin turns his head so he can kiss Gwaine's jaw and nip lightly at it, his own skin rough from not shaving for a few days.

"I never promised Arthur anything. I won't let this turn into something it isn't. If anyone finds out then I'll say it was all me. I've been an outcast before, I can be an outcast again, no problem alright" Merlin whispers against Gwaine's neck.

Gwaine's arms tighten protectively around Merlin. There's something so endearing about Merlin, with his massive baby blue eyes and his scruffy lead-singer-of-a-band good looks. Not to mention his realistic and honest attitude and his ability to make someone feel like they're the only person in the world who matters in that moment.

Mordred kind of has the same affect, but in a different, far more unhealthy, way.

Gwaine realises he must crave that kind of attention, the thought is almost depressing. He kisses Merlin softly, more gently than he's ever kissed anyone before,

"Bullshit to that Merlin. I kissed you. I fucked you. I'm the reason you stayed behind-"

Merlin starts to argue that point but Gwaine just covers the other boy's mouth with his and kisses him hard. Their kiss turns heated almost instantly and Merlin ends up sitting on top of Gwaine, their cocks impossibly hard once again and rubbing together in perfect sync.

Merlin groans and Gwaine's grip tightens on Merlin's hips. Gwaine pulls Merlin roughly down to kiss him and slides his tongue inside, claiming what isn't his. Merlin is just the type both men and woman would want to mark as theirs, Gwaine is no exception.

Gwaine is fully aware that Merlin isn't in his right mind at this point and everything that happens tonight means nothing. But he doesn't care, not now, not with a beautiful Merlin wanting him like he's all that matters.

Gwaine has never described anyone as beautiful, not even in his head. Merlin is though, and even through the alcohol Gwaine can see how too good for him Merlin is.

"This wasn't your fault Merlin. I know you stayed to help me, to be here for me because of all my Mordred shit. You're a good person Merlin….and I'm going to fuck you again"

Merlin merely whimpers in reaction to Gwaine's words, their lips crash together messily. Gwaine knows this is going to end badly, but right now all he wants is to drown in this flood of feeling.

...

"You're such a fuck up, Leon" he shouts. Leon flinches back. It's happening again and he can't do anything to stop it.

The first hit doesn't hurt much, he's gotten used to it over the summer. But the second makes him bleed, and that hurts like a motherfucker. Blood flows down from his nose and even into his mouth. The metallic taste reminds him why this is happening. This is all his fault.

Leon knows the rules, he broke them, so now he's being punished. When the first kick comes Leon tries to curl up into a ball and die, but he can't and the kicks keep coming.

His ribs cry out in protest, but Leon doesn't make a sound, its worse if he tries to fight it. For the whole summer this has been his life. Pain, hurt, sex, beatings and a loss of hope in his world ever getting better.

Leon knows he deserves this, but the survival instinct in him screams for him to do something, to _fight back. _Leon doesn't fight back.

He's grabbed by the hair, his head yanked back,

"Don't fucking look at me like that Leo. This is all your fault, I told you not to talk to him, I told you it would upset me, but you **didn't listen**, you never fucking listen. I think you do it on purpose, you want me to hurt you because you know that hurts me the most".

He's right, it is Leon's fault, he hurt him and now this is what has to happen. Leon can feel tears, hot and salty mixing with the blood on his face. The spark of hope dies a little more every time. Leon knows it's his fault. That it is always his fault.

Leon is kissed, harshly until he's struggling to breath at all, he chokes as he is flipped over on to his stomach. His trousers are practically ripped off his body as well as his underwear. Leon tenses for only a moment before forcing his burning body to relax, it may sound impossible but Leon can shut his mind off from his body like a switch these days, it's a talent he never thought he'd need.

Leon's ribs and face burn whilst he's being fucked into the ground. Leon stays silent.

...

Will stumbles upon Tauren by complete accident. He wasn't looking for anyone, he just wanted to get away from the crowd of drunk and drugged up teenagers at the party. Tauren isn't like that, Will knows, has always known, and that's one of the reasons why he loves him.

But Tauren fell for Mordred, as many have before him. Will waited for Tauren to get over Mordred, to just let it go so that Will could finally make some kind of move.

Tauren is led on the grass on the far side of the river, far away from everyone else. Will isn't exactly sober himself, but he knows enough that he's tired of waiting for Tauren to open his eyes and realise that Mordred is just Mordred, that he'll never change.

Mordred won't change because Mordred see's no reason to, he likes who he is no matter how much people call him an arsehole for it.

Tauren hasn't seen Will yet, so he makes a noise in the back of his throat. Tauren jerks upwards into a seating position and smiles broadly at Will. Another thing Will loves about Tauren is his innocence. He's so different to his twin brother Tristan.

Tauren was always the quiet twin, the reserved one, the one no one noticed. Then again, who could with people like Arthur, Mordred, Lance and Tristan in the room.

Will wishes he could kiss those full lips of his on that smiling handsome face for hours on end. Will is more the pretty boy type, he supposes, or at least that's what he's been told.

"William, how's the party going?" asks Tauren as Will moves to sit down on the grass next to him.

"Fantastic" answers Will, with a smile matching Tauren's in its broadness.

Tauren arches a dark eyebrow,

"It's all a blur to you isn't it"

Will shrugs and rests his head on Tauren's shoulder,

"I'M JUST A BOY" he mock shouts against Tauren's arm, wrapping his own arms dramatically around Tauren.

Tauren just laughs, his dark silky smooth hair falling into his face, Will itches to run his fingers through it.

"You're an idiot. Why you lot have to get smashed just to feel happy is beyond me" Tauren rolls his almost black eyes at Will.

Will laughs at that. Everyone else thinks Tauren is a complete light weight and twot because he doesn't like to drink, party, or even slack off in lessons.

Tauren is lucky he's good looking and has a brother like Tristan. If he didn't, Tauren might have ended up in the same boat as Angel.

"I feel happy all the time, I just show it through the medium of dance, as you well know" Will murmurs. It is true, Will does love to dance, but he's a drama lover really. He runs the drama club, and has watched almost every play and musical known to man.

That along with his dyed blue and white hair, over sized bright green eyes and lithe twink body, he gets why he's known as the more 'gay' type. Although anyone who thinks all gay people are camp and feminine, obviously have never met Mordred Wild, there is nothing even remotey feminine about him at all. Or Lance actually.

Tauren shakes his head. After a few minutes pause Tauren takes a deep breath,

"Do you think that Mordred-"

Will cuts Tauren off by kissing him fully on the lips.

Tauren jerks back, but Will has a grip on his hair, he holds Tauren firmly in place as he kisses him. Eventually Tauren relents and kisses Will back, their wet lips and tongues sliding together, it's kind of clumsy, but oh so sweet.

Sweet enough that Tauren moans as the second and third kisses get harder and more insistent.

Both boys have the same thought; we should have done this ages ago.

...

It takes Lance and Arthur a lot longer than usual to get back to Foxwood because people keep calling Arthur about some emergency at the party. Lance always goes with him for support, as usual.

Foxwood boys are big fans of fire and near death experiences when drunk it seems. Better than parties on the outside of Foxwood when it's pretty much guaranteed that illegal activities will take place. Well, more than the illegal drug use.

When they do finally get back Arthur see's Mordred up on the roof, and after checking their room he tells Lance he's going to go up and ask if Mordred's seen Merlin anywhere. Lance rolls his eyes and flops down onto his bed.

"Fine, but if the idiot tries to kill himself, call me, because I want to be there to film it so we won't get pinned for his murder" drawls Lance, dead pan.

Arthur snorts out a laugh,

"We?"

Lance makes a face at his best mate,

"Alright. Fine. Me. I'll film it to make sure no one tries to suggest I finally broke down and did it."

Arthur just leaves the room without comment and heads up to the roof.

Lance waits for about ten minutes before giving up and going to find Gwaine, he expected him at the party, was even hoping maybe…..shit, Lance starts to wonder when he turned into a tween girl with a crush.

Lance heads right for Gwaine's room, knowing that's where Gwaine would hide away. When he opens the door Lance is completely unprepared for what he see's.

Gwaine and Merlin. Naked. Having sex.

Fuck a duck in pond hell!

What is the appropriate reaction to that kind of moment? What is it with him and walking in on his naked friends these days?

Lance decides to slam out of the room before they can notice he's there. Lance has no idea what to do right now. Merlin is with Arthur, or…kind of. But with Gwaine? Now that Lance really didn't expect.

The only feeling Lance can make any sense of is the one going on inside his boxers.

So he's hard, he's a teenage gay boy who just saw two extremely attractive males having sex, of course he's bloody going to get aroused.

Shit though, Arthur.

Will Arthur be pissed….yes probably. Will Arthur be upset….most likely. Will he admit to being pissed or upset….no way in fucking hell.

Now comes the age old question of friendship versus privacy, to tell or not to tell.

...

Arthur finds Mordred on the far side of the roof with a half empty bottle of something in his hand and leaning on the solid stone balcony. Arthur doesn't say anything until he is standing beside Mordred.

Mordred doesn't turn his head to look at Arthur; he barely even acknowledges Arthur's existence at all. Usually Mordred is all quick wit and full on 'tall, dark and handsome' charm. Arthur has grown used it and accepts it as just part of Mordred's personality.

But occasionally Arthur see's another side of his mysterious friend. It's this side that puts him on edge the most. When he's silent and sharp edged like this he's completely unpredictable.

Arthur says nothing, from his limited experience with Mordred like this he knows it's better to let Mordred talk first.

It takes a long time, but eventually Mordred puts his bottle down next to him and practically whispers,

"Arthur"

Arthur glances at Mordred, but keeps his gaze mainly straight forward out over the grounds of Foxwood. He knows Mordred hates being stared at like this and will shut down faster than anyone Mordred's ever met if he feels even slightly exposed in any way.

"Yes?" Arthur replies calmly.

"Tauren thinks he's in love with me" Mordred answers equally as calm, it isn't a question.

"Yes" Arthur doesn't bother to deny it.

"Elyan will miss me" Mordred says, his voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

Arthur nods,

"Yeah, seems like it to me" he remembers the way Elyan was acting at the party...yeah, their friend definitely cares more than he'd ever admit.

Mordred still won't look at Arthur when he says,

"G hates me"

Arthur almost jerks at that, no one calls Gwaine 'G', his grandparents call him Gawain, his friends call him Gwain, but no one calls him 'G'. Except Mordred apparently.

Arthur wonders if Mordred knows how significant him calling Gwaine 'G' is. He might, he might not even notice. He might just not give a flying fuck. That's the thing with Mordred, you never really know what he's thinking. Probably why people are so intrigued by him. Everyone loves a good mystery.

Although Arthur imagines Mordred's reasons for being this way are anything but 'good'.

"He does?" Arthur asks. Arthur doesn't really know how Gwaine feels about Mordred, not really, but he can guess.

"I want him to" answers Mordred, his voice low, lacking its usual sexual undertone, but still having a heart pounding/blushing/nervous laughing effect. Mordred's voice is pure sweet lava mixed with that lightening heart-skipping-a-beatness that is uniquely Mordred Wild.

"Why?" Arthur asks, but from the look in Mordred's hooded blue fire eyes, he won't be answering any more questions tonight, at least not any personal ones.

Arthur sighs and runs a hand though his golden blond hair. This night should have gone so much better. Merlin should have been there with him and they should be in bed right now. Arthur craves Merlin's body in a way he never expected he would anyone.

The object of Arthur's desire is so open about some things, but when emotions are involved he appears to have a filter. Merlin only lets things through occasionally, the rest of the time he keeps to himself.

Merlin supposes that's what being an outcast for so long does to a person.

Arthur jerks when he realises Mordred is staring at him intently, probably reading his face easily.

"He'll break your heart Pendragon. People like Merlin always do."

Arthur feels something heavy swell in his gut and for once real anger comes out aimed right at Mordred,

"Fuck off, Wild. He's not like you"

Mordred merely arches an eyebrow, saying nothing but at the same time telling Arthur everything he needs to know. Arthur and Merlin haven't known each other very long, but Arthur still has the odd feeling of trust towards him.

Mordred he's known a lot longer, and Mordred's got good instincts when it comes to people and situations, despite being the most fucked up person Arthur has ever met. The rational side of Arthur tells him to be careful with Merlin, to take Mordred's warning on board. But most of him just wants Merlin in his arms again.

Without another word Mordred leaves Arthur standing alone on the roof and heads back down stairs.

The choice between head and heart is not one Arthur is used to, most of the time he knows exactly what to do, it's what makes him such a good leader. But something about Merlin throws him off balance and that worries Arthur in ways he's never experienced before.

How do you deal with the fact that you think you've just met the love of your life...but maybe wish it could have been someone less beautifully complicated?

...

Merlin saw Lance come into the room, Gwaine didn't but he heard the bloody door slam shut. They all freeze, Gwaine still deeply rooted inside the other's body.

Merlin's fingers dig into the skin on Gwaine's shoulders, sweat covers both of them like a layer of clothing. Lance. Grey eyes, funny beautiful grinning Lance. Arthur's best friend.

He was planning on telling Arthur about Gwaine anyway, but he'd rather not let Arthur hear it from anyone other than him. Merlin is the one who fucked around with someone else, he should take all the heat for it.

"I'll go get him" Merlin whispers breathlessly.

Gwaine looks confused, and still painfully aroused, as he nods and pulls slowly out of Merlin's burning hole, he loves that feeling. The pain mixed with pleasure is something he desires with his whole being. There was never any doubt that he was gay.

Merlin slips out from underneath the other boy and walks to the door, his mind still abuzz with want. He opens the door to see Lance standing right outside. Not just standing either, but leaning against the wall with his cock out, stroking it hard.

The moment Lance see's Merlin he stops and his grey eyes, that have now turned into the colour of lightening, widen. The sexual desire doesn't go away though and fuck if that isn't a pretty sight.

Merlin has no excuse for what he does next. He steps forward, completely naked, and stands between Lance's spread legs. He places his hands on either side of the silver eyed boy's head.

He leans in and Lance does not stop him. But Merlin stops right before his lip touch Lance'. He can feel Lance shaking, his hot body so close. He wants Merlin to touch him, he may hate that he wants it, but he does want it nevertheless.

Merlin's pale blue eyes flick up to make contact with a moonlight gaze,

"Come and play Lancelot" he whispers.

Those few words seem to strike something deep down inside of Lance, Merlin see's it in his eyes, they spark with passion.

Lance crushes his lips to Merlin's, their kiss becoming all about who's dominating who. Merlin doesn't care which way this ends up, he'll be happy being fucked as would be fucking someone.

The kiss turns primal, their lips, tongues and teeth warring together, pleasure filling Merlin up to the brim, and still it's not enough. Lance groans loudly as Merlin bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. He sucks the on the wound, tasting the metallic of Lance's blood.

Lance's hands find Merlin's arse, and they grip on tight, pulling them roughly closer so that their leaking cocks make contact and cause them both to moan. Merlin's skin and cock are so very sensitive by this point.

"Fuck" comes a voice from the doorway and Lance jerks away, his body becoming stiff.

Gwaine is leaning against the door frame, naked, his own cock still hard as nails and leaking from the sight if Lance and Merlin together. His expression is shocked, but Merlin reads the longing in his strangely mesmerising amber eyes.

He moves away from Lance, but only so he can take his hand and pull him towards the room,

"Come on", his voice is husky.

Lance resists at first, but Gwaine yanks them both into the room, his strength becoming evident once again. Gwaine looks so much older than he is, and Merlin can barely call him a boy. The muscles of his arms and chest are hard, and when he's fucking his biceps bulge and his impressive stomach muscles ripple.

Gwaine seems to slip into a completely different persona,

"Get the hell out of those clothes Du Lac. Now!" his tone is commanding and Lance instantly complies with the order.

Merlin helps Lance with his clothes, wanting nothing more than to continue whatever the fuck this is as soon as possible before someone changes their mind. Before he can realise how insane this is.

Gwaine pulls the other boys to him roughly, capturing Lance's hot swollen mouth in a fiery kiss that steals all their breaths away.

Lance melts into Gwaine's kiss and holds on tight to the other boy, whimpering as their kiss becomes more ferocious. His whole world is being turned inside out.

Back in the hallway, when Merlin's beautiful pale eyes met his Lance almost lost it. He thought the other boy would beg him not to tell Arthur about what he just saw.

But instead Merlin brought Lance whole body to life with one kiss. He's never felt this turned on in all his life. The new boy with the handsome face and enticing eyes wants him, and now Gwaine, the rough bad boy, wants him too.

Lance starts to think this is a dream, if so he never ever wants to wake up from it.

Just when he think this can't get any better he feels Merlin move, not long after heat envelops his erect cock. Merlin sucks him hard an takes Lance's prick to the back of his throat in one perfectly swallow.

Lance's knees buckle and he almost falls to the floor, but Gwaine wraps his arms around him and holds him up whilst still ravaging his now painfully swollen lips.

Lance groans when Gwaine bites his still bleeding lip whilst Merlin hums around his cock. The two sensations almost send the grey eyed boy into overload.

Soon enough Gwaine orders them onto the bed. Lance's heart is pounding so loud he swears the two other boys must hear it.

"I'm going to fuck you Du Lac, and you can fuck Emrys" the words are harsh, but somehow that reaches down and tugs on something deeply primal in Lance. His stomach flutters at the thought of being taken by Gwaine and his cock hardens even more at the thought of also taking Merlin.

Merlin is eager and that only spurs both Gwaine and Lance on even more.

When Gwaine is inside Lance and Lance is inside Merlin, there is a moment of pure bliss, they all groan in unison. Then Gwaine starts to slam into Lance so hard that they all jerk forward.

But Merlin makes it ok by touching Lance softly, gently, like he truly cares, and something in Lance lets him know he believes it.

Eventually they find a rhythm and Lance's world spins and tilts on its axis all over again. He's feeling things he never though possible and he hopes to hell it never stops, but at the same the need to come is overwhelming.

When they are all finally spent, the three boys lay tangled together. They move in the bed so that Gwaine is leaning against the headboard with Lance between his legs and Merlin between Lance's. Gwaine wraps his arms around both of them, stroking the smaller boys almost lovingly.

Tomorrow, they are all so screwed, but for now...life is good.

...

_**Ok, my peoples, let me just say, I know things are a tangled web right now...and it's not going to get much better as the story goes on. I want to add twists and turns that'll surprise you. Hopefully you've just read some of them. I've introduced the beginnings of two new story lines that will, at some point, draw together to make one big one. But which ones? Who is Chris? Who is abusing Leon? What do you all think of Mordred? Pure dickhead, or someone worth reading about underneath it all? I will just say...nothing is exactly what it appears at Foxwood.**_

_**Also, now, you strict M/A fans...stop judging ;) Three facts: 1. Merlin is a free agent right now. 2. They are all teenagers, some very mature, but still teenagers. 3. They are boys, anyone who's ever met a group of teenage boys should understand what I mean. I hope you'll continue with the story because I can confirm that there WILL BE M/A stuff. I promise.**_

_**But as I said before, this story will not be a fluffy piece of fiction where the couples are simple and the characters are simple and the story is simple. This is complicated and messy and real...and hopefully enjoyable for you all to read.**_

_**Now, I'm not saying I don't want to know what you all think, because I really, really, do. Even the bad stuff. I love me some reviews ;) xxx**_

_**Speaking of, special shout out to-sinai365, Dikrats1234, HalliwellBabe, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction and my favourite Guest xxxxxxx**_


	5. Mine

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Description of chapter-**_**A panic attack. A surprising declaration. And some harsh advice.**_

**Hope you all like this...please review! xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Five: _'Mine'_**

That morning the boys have philosophy and ethics with Mr. Jacobs. No other teacher is as easy to piss off as is Mr. Jacobs. The man acts like a University student who's just come back from his gap year. The pretention alone is enough to give Gwaine a headache for the rest of the day.

Jacobs pretends to know everything, and will not accept any argument from anyone, which is ridiculous considering the subject he teaches. The boys love to mess with him more than anyone else for these reasons.

One of their favourite things to do is ask him insane questions, mostly about God. He hates that. Hates anything to do with religion being real in any sense, which is again kind of ridiculous considering the subject he teaches.

Gwaine is an artist, that's the only thing he loves, every other subject is like white noise to him. The lesson has just begun and Jacobs is warming up with a good dose of pacing. Pace, pace, pace, back and forth in front of his students.

Mordred is actually on time for once in his damn life. He sits at the back, as always in this class, not paying attention with his music in and a book out. Something about Mr. Jacobs sets Mordred's teeth on edge, Gwaine has never been sure why though; he daren't ever ask him.

Even after last night Gwaine's gaze keeps straying back to Mordred. He thought when he woke up this morning that at least one good thing came out of last night, that Mordred would no longer be under Gwaine's skin.

The moment their eyes met though, that was it, Mordred was back under Gwaine's skin, so deep in fact that he now feels in tune with everything the other does. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Waking up with Merlin and Lance was mad, he could barely control the urge to shove them both away and run like hell. Then again he also wanted to fuck them both all day just as much. He isn't certain what that says about him, probably nothing good.

Everyone is either hung over or still drunk from the night and early morning. Some haven't even slept yet. Gwaine usually handles his alcohol really well so he doesn't feel any different to normal in that respect.

The only thing he can really concentrate on is what Arthur will say. Fucking Merlin was bad enough, but fucking both his best mate and his bloke means certain death. Social death. Not literal. Hopefully. Probably. If anyone could get away with it though then it would Foxwood boys, especially Arthur.

Merlin woke up a few minutes after Gwaine whilst he was still deciding what to do. Everything was fine, both boys met each others eyes and Merlin seemed completely calm, which made Gwaine feel completely calm as well.

But then Lance woke up. He jumped like a cat sitting on top a car that had just started. Gwaine and Merlin had exchanged glances that clearly said, 'here we go'.

Lance looked pained, badly enough that Merlin pulled him closer. Gwaine was only half amazed that Lance let him, his tensed body even loosened slightly. Only half amazed because it was Merlin doing it, who is special in a way Gwaine can't really explain. He has a way of making people feel comfortable no matter what.

Gwaine didn't say anything to Lance, but Merlin whispered words into his ear. Lance became even more loose and even leaned in so his face was buried in Merlin's neck. Merlin stroked Lance's hair said to both of them that this was his problem to deal with and that he would take all the blame for it if Arthur had an issue.

Lance held on tighter to Merlin and kisses his neck, Merlin had hummed approvingly at that. Gwaine had been mesmerised by how the new Foxwood boy managed to connect with Lance on what appeared to be quite a deep level.

Lance told Gwaine and Merlin that he'd be there with Merlin to tell Arthur about it. They asked Gwaine what he wanted to do and Gwaine said he'd rather not be, if shit was going to hit the fan then he'd rather be far out of reach.

Although it seems like Merlin and Lance haven't told Arthur anything yet as nothing seems to have changed between any of them. Well, if he was being especially observant then he'd say Lance is sitting a bit closer to Merlin, but that could just be Gwaine over thinking things.

The real sight, though, is Leon. Kind, lovely old fashioned clothing wearing Leon, probably the nicest person you could ever meet. How he'd managed to start a fight with one person, let alone at least five by the look of him, is beyond Gwaine.

Leon's face has been smashed right up. It pisses Gwaine off actually, no one deserves that because of some stupid fight, especially someone like Leon. Leon won't say much about it, and no one's pushing too hard. Some things are better left alone. That goes double for the secrets of Foxwood lads.

Although most of them would love to beat the shit out of whoever did it. No one's owning up to it either, but that's to be expected. They'd have to face Arthur's wraith if they did, which is pretty fucking terrifying if you're a Foxwood boy.

...

Lance tries not to seem any different in front of Arthur, he keeps thinking Arthur will know just by looking at him. Of course that's insane. Well, sort of, Arthur is bloody sodding perceptive and he does know Lance better than anyone.

The guilt eats at Lance, he cannot understand what possessed him to do it. Something in Merlin's beautiful pale blue gaze made Lance's heart pound harder than anything he'd ever experienced. The when the chance to be with Gwaine came into the equation Lance was blinded by lust.

He's only human. A teenage boy at that. Resisting both Merlin and Gwaine felt impossible last night, and the worst part is Lance now feels aroused around Merlin. Just being this close to him is difficult and yet he can't seem to make himself move away either.

Lance is bad person, a bad friend, and there's a part of him that is too selfish to care what Arthur will say when he finds out. Merlin and Lance decided together that they would tell him tonight. They were going to tell him right away, but when they got back to their room Arthur was sitting on his bed.

Arthur looked at Merlin, and for a moment his eyes shined with hurt. Lance thought Arthur knew then, and his whole body froze up. But Merlin went over and kissed Arthur before Lance could say anything. Arthur didn't hesitate to kiss back and both boys smiled at each other when they pulled apart.

Arthur seemed happy with that, and Lance didn't want to mess with Arthur's mood, so he decided to say nothing. Whilst Arthur was in the shower Lance and Merlin talked over what they would say. There isn't actually many ways to say you've fucked your best mate's new sort of boyfriend.

To distract himself, Lance puts his hand up. Jacobs stops mid rant about creationism and raises an eyebrow, he says grimly,

"Yes, Mr. Du Lac, what insightful comment do you have for us today?"

"Sir, do you reckon Jesus was gay?" Lance asks, barely masking a smirk.

A few of the boys snicker under their breath, and they all wait for Jacobs' reply. Jacobs sends a glare at Lance and straightens his jacket before answering,

"No, Jesus was not gay Mr. Du Lac because-"

"In all fairness, sir, you don't really know that for sure. He could have been" Lance interrupts, he still tries to keep his face as passive as possible.

"Maybe Judas was his secret boyfriend sir" adds Tristan with a full on grin spread all over his face.

"Yeah sir, maybe that's why Judas got all pissy and told the Romans on Jesus, because Jesus wouldn't admit he was gay and be with him in public" Merlin reasons, he isn't smirking, although there is a spark of amusement in those pale blue eyes.

By this point most of the boys are laughing behind their hands, or some such as Elyan and Will aren't hiding it at all. Turen elbows Will in the side, and they share a glance that Lance would swear is filled with sexual tension.

It wouldn't be surprising if Will did try it on with Tauren last night, most parties spark off a few new relationships, or fights that lead to lifetime grudges. Lance just hopes Tauren can let go of Mordred finally and move on. Will is a far better choice, then again in Lance's opinion anyone is a better choice than Mordred bastard Wild.

Jacobs looks like he's about to scream.

"Shut up, all of you, Jesus didn't exist!"

"Sir, are you saying gay people don't exist?" Lance replies nonplussed.

That's when everyone cracks up.

That is also when Jacobs actually screams. Not a girly high pitched scream like that time Mr. Agravaine got hit in the groin with a blue paint ball. But a proper full on rage filled **_scream_**.

Jacobs screams for a full minute before grabbing a chair and throwing out of the window. Foxwood goes through a lot of windows. And chairs, actually. Foxwood is almost famous for throwing chairs out of windows, it's just kind of their thing.

Jacobs then proceeds to fall to the ground heavily and starts crying. Most of the boys try to stifle their laughing, but some are not successful. Lance looks down at Mr. Jacobs, who is now sobbing loudly.

Arthur gets up with a sigh and walks to the front of the room. He holds his hand up and everyone stops laughing, the room is silent, except for Jacobs sobbing.

"Tristan, go tell Morgana the situation please"

Tristan immediately gets up and leaves to do just that. Arthur then goes down on one knee near Jacobs and waits a moment before flicking the man on his nose. Jacobs stops sobbing so violently and after a few moments comes to a complete stop.

Lance meets Merlin's questioning gaze and shrugs. This isn't the first time Jacobs, or any teacher for that matter, has lost it during a lesson. Not always because of Lance mind. Foxwood boys also have a reputation for driving teachers insane. That reputation was well earned.

Arthur watches Jacobs carefully, standing close to make sure the man is really calming down and won't suddenly lose his shit all over again. After a few minutes Tristan comes back with Morgana and Foxwood's school nurse Miss Gwen, Foxwood's school nurse.

Miss Gwen looks over Jacobs as Arthur repeats the story Tristan told her. Morgana just rolls her eyes and blows another bubble gum bubble the size of her head.

"You boys are going to run out of teachers to scare one day" she warns.

Arhtur says nothing, they have caused so many teachers to fear life that it's almost ridiculous. Teachers were a lot tougher back in year seven and eight.

Miss Gwen declares Jacobs _'hanging on by a thread of fucking sanity you little shits'_. Miss Gwen likes to pretend she hates them, but she doesn't really. She just hates young people in general, even though she's not really that old.

...

It's during lunch that Mordred drags Gwaine into an empty classroom. There are no windows in this room that would allow other students to see inside. They've fucked here before. Gwaine knows he should have told Mordred to fuck off when he grabbed him. But something about his cobalt blue gaze made Gwaine come alive once more with this feeling only Mordred can elicit from him.

Mordred has Gwaine up against a wall before he can get a word out. His lips come down over Gwaine's almost punishingly. Mordred seems intent on stealing every last bit of breath from Gwaine's body. He holds him hard, maybe even harshly, his fingers dig in enough to leave bruises.

Gwaine loves it.

He liked being in control of Merlin and Lance last night, it had him harder than most rocks. But having Mordred overpower him and take control like this is fucking amazing. It turns Gwaine on more than anything else in the world.

Mordred's big body is pure solid muscle, and at over six foot three, Mordred's one imposing motherfucker. Gwaine is only an inch or two shorter, but still.

Mordred bites Gwaine's bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed, Gwaine whimpers and a shiver travels up through his entire body. He missed this, he missed Mordred, and he hates both himself and Mordred for it.

Mordred starts grinding his hardness into Gwaine's, his movements rough and almost out of control. He likes making Mordred lose it like this, sometimes teasing him works or when they've been fighting. Only then does Mordred let go and take Gwaine like he really means it.

Soon enough Gwaine's trousers and underwear are ripped off and Mordred is readying Gwaine's hole for his cock. The feeling between them is desperate, he isn't sure what sparked this mood in Mordred but Gwaine isn't about to stop it. This is what he lives for most of the time.

When Mordred slides into Gwaine the whole world turns white and nothing but that sweet burning pain/pleasure mixture matters. This moment is all there is and they are the only two people in existence.

Mordred is fully sheathed inside of Gwaine, he growls out the word,

"_**Baby**_" over and over again and he starts to move in and out of him, not even bothering to go slow.

They don't meet each others gaze as Mordred pounds his impressive length in and out of Gwaine's tight body. The only noise between them is both of their heavy breathing long with a few moans, groans and whimpers every couple of seconds.

Mordred doesn't stop or relent for another seven minutes, and Gwaine doesn't think he could ever stop wanting this.

When Gwaine is close enough to come right there all over the bloody place, Mordred leans in to steal a hard kiss from him.

His tongue invades Gwaine's mouth and it feels almost like he's staking a claim inside of Gwaine. He can feel Mordred all around him, both his tongue and cock possessing Gwaine in a way no one else ever could.

Mordred bites along Gwaine's jaw and sucks hard enough on his neck to leave a mark that will be there for days. Mordred doesn't usually leave marks, at least not on purpose. For all of his flirty and charming nature, Mordred is actually very private about his sex life in the way that he doesn't really talk about it or anyone he's actually been with.

Mordred pulls away then and meets Gwaine's gaze for the first time during sex. That's when Gwaine realises what position they are in. Every time Mordred has always take Gwaine from behind, he just has. But they're looking at each other now. Gwaine's legs wrapped around Mordred's toned body and his hands gripping hold of his broad shoulders.

Mordred's eyes are intense as hell and Gwaine couldn't look away right now even if he'd really wanted to. Mordred's eyes are like blue fire raging against the world around him, they're so beautiful and almost otherworldly.

A muscle ticks in Mordred's jaw and his mesmerising eyes suddenly take on an undeniable edge, they almost look lethal, and Gwaine would be a bit scared if he didn't know it's still his Mordred.

_His_ Mordred. Oh **fuck**.

Mordred punches the wall next to Gwaine so suddenly that Gwaine gasps, causing Mordred to drive into him hard over and over again for another minute before stopping again. He whimpers and tries to move up and down on Mordred, the pleasure and buzzing feeling of impending orgasm almost too much.

Mordred relents and begins fucking him again, but slowly this time, driving Gwaine mad with his torturously slow thrusting.

Their eyes meet again as Mordred growls out,

"You fucked the new boy, G, baby"

Gwaine jerks in surprise at the obvious statement, it wasn't a question, Mordred very rarely asks anyone questions.

Sweat pours down over Gwaine's forehead, it covers his body like an extra layer of skin, his breathing is erratic as he replies,

"Yes" because he can't lie to Mordred, especially not like this when Mordred is owning him so perfectly.

Mordred says nothing and simply speeds up his thrusting. He fucks Gwaine hard then, completely unrelenting, really taking Gwaine hard and fast. Gwaine could cry with how good it feels to be taken by Mordred this way.

When they both reach the point of orgasm Mordred presses his hot mouth up against Gwaine's ear and whispers the magic words,

"Come for me G"

Gwaine comes hard. He always does when Mordred tells him to, he instinctively waits for Mordred's permission. Gwaine has no idea why, he just does. Mordred seems to like it. They've done it ever since the first time when Mordred snapped harshly at Gwaine that he couldn't come without Mordred telling him he could, because Mordred owns that pleasure. He took Gwaine's 'virginity' in a way no other man ever had before, or has since.

A few moments afterMordred comes too, they tumble over into the abyss together, clinging onto each other for dear life as an out of this world pleasure threatens to overwhelm them both.

As they come down from their highs, Gwaine can hear Mordred half growling, half whispering something with his lips against Gwaine's cheek. He can't make it out at first, but when he can eventually hear it Danny swears he must be losing his mind for real this time because the word he can hear Mordred whispering possessively is,

"_**Mine**_"

...

Two weeks later and they still haven't told Arthur about what happened. They keep meaning to, but every time something comes up and gets in the way. It's frustrating as hell, but at the same time Lance can't help but feel relieved. He knows that makes him a shitty friend, an even shittier best friend. But how can you tell your best friend that you've fucked up this big without them hating you for it.

Loyalty is very important to Arthur, it always has been. As their leader he needs to be able to trust them all to a certain degree, Lance especially. Being around Merlin both helps and makes things more difficult. For whatever reason he is still undeniably attracted to the new boy. Lust is more powerful than you'd think. It's a bitch actually.

It's not like Lance can escape Merlin either. He's with Arthur a lot of the time, which means they spend a lot of time together just the three of them. Hell, they live in the same sodding room. Sometimes James locks eyes with those pale blue sapphires and loses all train of thought, he freezes like an idiot and stares. Actually _stares. _Like a freaky lovesick **_stalker._**

Ugh, Lance **is** a freaky lovesick stalker! Damn it!

Arthur noticed once and asked him if he was alright. Lance almost swallowed his own tongue. Luckily Merlin distracted Arthur by kissing him to death. The worst part is Lance is starting to recognise that horrible feeling in his stomach every time Arthur and Merlin kiss. The feeling is jealousy.

Jealous! He's bloody jealous of Arthur touching Merlin, being kissed by him. Even just getting Merlin's attention in general. It's become a silent competition between them, even though Arthur doesn't even really know that he's competing.

Lance and Merlin have not had enough times to talk alone to sort out their problems. But he does catch this look in Merlin's eyes sometimes that sends Lance's heart soaring. But soon after he is bogged down by guilt.

On the bright side nothing is weird with Gwaine. They haven't talked about it, but it's a general feeling between the three of them that everything is alright. At least in terms of their friendship. They all hang out normally and surprisingly there is zero tension. In fact Merlin and Gwaine appear to be very close lately.

Gwaine seems to be distracted and confused a lot of the time. Lance can guess why. It's because of Mordred, the arsehole has probably done something to upset Gwaine. On purpose most likely. Not that he'll ever apologise for it. Prick.

Lance has been trying harder and harder not to let Mordred get to him, but the more upset Gwaine becomes, the more Lance wishes he could do something to help. Like killing Mordred for example. Or selling him to someone in Egypt.

Some people just need to be hit.

In the face.

With a **chair**.

Lance would happily be the one to do it.

They're meant to have P.E. right now, but Lance could not be arsed with it. Neither could Mordred apparently, because he's just come to sit a few feet away from Lance. They're both far away from the pitch where everyone else is, near the river.

Lance likes this place, it's a good place to think. Lance is finding he has more and more to think about every bloody day. And not in a good way either.

Lance looks at Mordred, not wanting to acknowledge him at all, but Mordred is the kind of person who draws all eyes to him. He looks as handsome as ever, black hair styled messily, cobalt eyes raging like fire, a face that could be on magazine covers and a body no teenage boy should have. If life were fair that is.

Lance doesn't envy Mordred, not in the way people might think. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like not to give a shit about anyone else. Would life be better if the only person you had to worry about was you? Lance cannot fathom it, but he supposes it's possible that life without moral limits could be more fun. More exciting maybe.

Mordred doesn't look at him for a long time. The silence stretches out into something else entirely, and Lance begins to feel like he's been waiting for this moment. They've never really been alone, not like this, one of them always left long before now.

Usually it's Lance. Mordred isn't the type to let things bother him like that. Sometimes Mordred would fight Lance, but even then he could tell that Mordred was only humouring him and that there was no true anger behind it on his part. That pissed Lance off more than anything else.

"How do you do it?" asks Lance, his mind wondering why he even cares and at the same time not being able to take it back.

Mordred stays silent for a few long moments. He then turns those fire eyes on Lance, the intensity of them almost too much for Lance to handle. Mordred doesn't need to ask what Lance means by the question. He just knows. He always does.

But in true Mordred Wild fashion he answers, that voice of his still low and sexual, like the promise of a secret with every word,

"Arthur is a better man than all of us. But that doesn't mean he gets everything. Maybe it means he _should_. But life is rarely about what _should be_. The universe simply does not follow our rules that way."

Lance is shocked into silence. What do you say to that?

"You know about Merlin" it isn't a question, and one look from Mordred tells Lance exactly **how much** he knows. How doesn't really matter. Not right now.

"I would never take Merlin…I mean…you can't_ take_ a person" Lance says quickly, getting confused and stumbling over his words like a complete idiot. Mordred gets to him like that, he's just so_ cool_ and collected. He seems to know_ who_ he is, _what _he is, and exactly what he wants out of life. He doesn't doubt himself for even a moment.

That must be nice.

Mordred looks away from Lance then and out over the river. There is a very long pause before Lance speaks again.

"Take, maybe not. Steal, definitely. If the person wants to be stolen"

Lance shakes his head, dark blond hair sticking up after hours of him running his hands frustratedly through it. Lance had it cut by one of the future hairdresser boys. They used him as a test subject for their hair and beauty exam. The class is linked up with St. Mary's boarding school for girls, but quite a few Foxwood boys do it as well.

They cut it so now his hair is short in the back and longer on top. Lance likes it in the way that it makes it a lot easier to stop from getting messy. Lance cannot pull off the messy art boy look like Gwaine and Merlin can.

Before Lance can reply to Mordred, the other boy stands up. He walks away, but stops right before disappearing into the trees, and says,

"No apologies. No excuses. No regrets. That's how I do it"

A moment later Mordred is gone and Lance is left feeling both determined and more conflicted than ever.

* * *

_**Special shout out to-DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, Dikrats1234, sinai365 and KidauthorR5erforever- Your amazing reviews are what keep me writing my peoples, please let me know what you thought of this chapter! xxx**_

_**Thanks so much for reading! xxx**_


	6. Nothing is forgiven if it is not unders

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Description of chapter-A kiss. A secret. A reveal...x**

**Hope you all like this...please review! xxx**

* * *

Chapter Six: _**'Nothing is forgiven if it is not understood'**_

Tauren smiles at Will, his dark gaze taking in the other boy. He's never had a proper boyfriend before, it feels different to how he thought it would. Better. Better than he could have ever imagined. Tauren had no idea that Will fancied him, for a long time apparently.

He never even realised how much he cared for Will until they kissed. It was one hell of a kiss though. Now he can kiss Will whenever he wants, which causes excitement to rush through him every time he even thinks about it.

Right now they are sitting with Will in between Tauren's legs outside by the football field. There are quite a few other boys outside, but they too far away to bother them. Especially with Will reaching up to kiss Tauren so softly and sweetly that he has to suppress a whimper.

Tauren would be lying if he said he didn't still have deep routed feelings for Mordred. He will probably always melt just a little bit whenever he see's Mordred. But this thing he has with Will is real and oh so good.

At first Tauren was reluctant to accept what had happened between them. But eventually Will, ever persistent, convinced him to give them a chance, and he's really glad he did. They've always been close friends but now it's like a whole new facet of their relationship has opened up, and not just the sex stuff either.

Despite the fact that they both yearn for physical contact they also both agreed to take it slow as not to ruin it. Sex changes things, Tauren knows that first hand. Everything feels right with the world, or at least Tauren's own life seems to be going great.

Except for one thing; Tristan. His twin brother has been acting really weird lately, even more than usual. He seems happy, like there's something bubbling just underneath the surface. But at the same time he's also being really secretive and defensive. Obviously there is something going on. Tauren would say his brother is in love by the way he's acting, but Tauren honestly can't think of who it might be.

Whoever it is Tristan isn't telling, for whatever reason. Maybe he just wants privacy. Tristan had always been quite private about his sex life. It's not really Tauren's place to pry, even if he is Tristan's brother. They usually share everything, occupational hazard with twins, but this time Tristan is playing things very close to the chest.

Tauren can't help but think that they must be special as hell for his twin to be losing it this much over him. Tauren comes back into the present and kisses Will harder, sliding his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. They both moan into the kiss and his stomach fills with giant bats. Not butterflies, giant bloody bats.

...

Merlin leans in to accept a kiss from Arthur. Perfect, handsome, clever, dominant and completely amazing Arthur. He still can't quite believe someone like Arthur wants Merlin at all, let alone as much as he seems to.

They are lying in bed together, wrapped up in each others arms, their hot skin touching all over. Merlin feels content in a way he never would have expected. This school really is mad. He's been here only a few months now and still he can't wrap his head around how a school can be this weird.

He isn't complaining though. Not with Arthur by his side like this. Arthur kisses the top of Merlin's head and he hugs him closer, or at least as 'closer' as they can get right now. "I think I'm falling for you Merlin" Arthur whispers sincerely. He says things like that a lot. Coming from anyone else it would be cheesy and ridiculous, but Arthur pulls it off without even having to try.

Merlin sits up a bit and looks into Arthur's strong golden eyes. They are completely mesmerising and Merlin finds it hard to ever look away from him, especially when they are like this. "You're just saying that because I let you fuck me whenever you want" teases Merlin, a glint of amusement in his own blue eyes.

He really likes being with Arthur like this, just them being together and talking. And fucking. And touching. And kissing after every few words.

Arthur grins at Merlin before replying, "Actually that's not true because I want to fuck you all the bloody time. I want you all the time"

Merlin would laugh at that if there weren't such a note of sincerity within Arthur's words, the last line most of all. He opens his mouth to answer, but before he can get a word out his phone buzzes with a text.

Merlin thanks whoever is looking down on him right then for giving him an out. It's not that Merlin doesn't care about Arthur, obviously he does, but it's hard for him to express emotion. He can't be the way Arthur is, or the way Arthur seems to want him to be. Merlin just isn't built that way.

Merlin moves away from Arthur quickly and gets out of bed to find phone among the discarded clothing on the floor. They practically ripped their clothes off today, or at least Arthur ripped off Merlin's. He finds the phone underneath a pair of boxers.

The text is from Gwaine. They agreed to meet, Gwaine is going through something difficult and the only person he can talk to seems to be Merlin. He doesn't mind, Gwaine has become a close friend in Merlin's time here.

He turns back to Arthur, who looks simply gorgeous still layed out naked in bed. Merlin stops to watch him for a moment, their gazes meet and Arthur winks. His eyes promise pleasure if Merlin gets back into bed. Merlin is incredibly tempted to do just that, but then his phone buzzes again and he thinks better of it. Gwaine needs him right now. Arthur will understand that because he cares about Gwaine too.

But even as Merlin gets dressed, and gives Arthur a kiss goodbye, he can see hurt and disappointment in Arthur's golden eyes. He'll have to sort that out later, Merlin would hate to hurt Arthur. He kisses Arthur again, a deep kiss this time that lasts for what seems like forever.

Merlin eventually pulls away leaves the room, his room, their room, without looking back.

As he walks to meet Gwaine, Merlin thinks over all the other problems that are plaguing him lately. What he did with Gwaine and Lance isn't something he regrets, he couldn't, it felt too good to be wrong. But he knows how much it would hurt Arthur if he found out.

Merlin could have used many excuses, he was drunk and he never meant for it to happen, those are both true. But the ultimate truth is that he did do it, and in that moment, that night, he'd wanted Lance and Gwaine more than anything else in the world.

Now the real problem is Lance. Merlin is uncertain how to feel about the other boy. With Gwaine it's different because they both understand it was just to blow off some steam and because they were attracted to one another. It wasn't about emotions, at least not deep emotions.

With Lance it's different. It still wasn't meant to be about deep emotion that night between them, not really. But something happened, Lance and Merlin connected on a level neither of them expected. The connection just seems to be getting stronger with each passing day.

Every time they look at each other Merlin wants Lance all over again. The intensity of the feeling scares him like nothing else ever has. The more time they spend together, the more Merlin finds himself feeling deeper and deeper emotionally, as well as physically, connected to James. He can see in Lance's soulful grey eyes that he feels the same way. It's one hell of a clusterfuck and Merlin has no idea what to do about it.

...

Gwaine breathes a sigh of relief when he see's Merlin. The other boy has been Gwaine's only source of comfort over the last few weeks. Since that day Mordred fucked him in the classroom, things have changed between them.

Merlin sits down next to Gwaine on one of the roof's discarded sofa chairs. Their gazes meet after a few long moments and Merlin smiles gently, giving the other boy a chance to collect his drifting thoughts. Eventually Gwaine sits up a little straighter, his amber eyes shining in thought, "I don't know how to feel Merlin" he says.

"About _Mordred_? Or about your feelings _for_ Mordred?" asks Merlin carefully.

Gwaine has told Merlin most of what has happened between himself and Mordred over the last few years. He's been attentive but not intrusive, and that's one of the reasons why Gwaine likes talking to Merlin more than anyone else, he never judges and he's always understanding. Especially about this shit with Mordred

"Both. Maybe. I never really thought too much about what I feel for him. I never wanted to. Feeling anything for Mordred Wild is emotional suicide and everyone knows it" Gwaine replies reluctantly. Over the last few weeks Mordred hasn't even looked at Gwaine. He won't acknowledge his existence at all anymore, and Gwaine is left feeling like there's a big hole in his life.

Fucking Mordred Wild. Gwaine fell for it. Fell even though he knew there would be no safety net. He was right, and now he's left with this inescapable feeling of loss.

"He called me His Merlin. He said...**that,** and then just walked away. I don't understand what the fuck I'm even meant to do with what I'm feeling. I don't even really know what I want" Gwaine says in exasperation. Merlin nods his head as if actually understanding what the fuck Gwaine is talking about. Some part of Gwaine thinks Merlin really does get it. Or maybe he just gets Gwaine as a whole.

"Have you considered talking to him about it, mate. Sounds like you have nothing to lose. He doesn't have the right to make you feel like this. If you think it could help in any way then I think you should ask him what the fuck he's playing at" Merlin suggests. Gwaine has considered that himself, many times actually, but he always talked himself out of it. After everything that has happened, Gwaine honestly doesn't know what he wants Mordred to say.

Gwaine desperately wants to concentrate on something else so he decides to change the subject, "So, tell me the truth about you and Lance". Merlin's eyes widen and his handsome face lights up at the mention of the other boy's name quite obviously. Gwaine finds himself smirking a little at that.

"You've noticed that huh" replies Merlin, he bites his lip and chews on it absently, he's nervous, something Gwaine has never really seen Merlin be before. It's sexy as fuck, although most things about Merlin are.

He can't believe Merlin would think that Gwaine wouldn't notice. You'd have to be blind to miss the way those two have been locking eyes for far longer than platonic friends lately. Almost nice to know someone else has a complicated 'love' life as well.

"I don't know what it is between me and Lance. But I think about him all the time. Those grey eyes of his get me to every time. I want him, and it's tearing me apart because of Arthur" Merlin finally answers.

Gwaine fights his own shock at Merlin's admission, not because he doesn't believe it's true, but because he has never heard Merlin talk so much about his feelings. Merlin's just not comfortable with it. He doesn't mind talking about other people's emotions, but his own have always been well concealed from what Gwaine could tell.

The shock must have been showing through because Merlin laughs, amusement sparking in his pale eyes, "Don't worry , I'm not about to start crying all over you. It's just a bit fucked at the moment, you know"

Gwaine nods in agreement. Yeah, things really are fucked.

...

Lance has been thinking a lot about what Mordred said. He knows what the other boy was getting at. He meant go after Merlin even though he's with Lance's best mate.

Even thinking about it makes Lance feel like a right tosser. Arthur would never even consider going after Lance's boyfriend, or anyone's for that matter. But then, Arthur has always been the better person.

Lance is lying on his bed, thinking things over for the hundredth time that day. Arthur is out with the rest of the lads, they're off into town because it's the weekend.

Lance stayed behind because he couldn't stand the thought of watching Merlin and Arthur together all bloody day. The jealousy has only gotten worse, so much so that even seeing them touch is uncomfortable for him.

He never thought he'd consider taking advice from Mordred fucking Wild, like _**ever,**_ but he actually is thinking about it, far too much really. Maybe if he just gives Merlin the option, that's not so bad. Yes, yes it fucking is.

The closer he gets to Merlin the harder it is not to just say how he feels. The tension between the two boys is ridiculous. Everyone can see it, he can tell by the way they all watch the three of them. Lance, Merlin and Arthur, they're all just waiting for the inevitable explosion.

If things keep going as they are then it won't be long before things really do explode. Arthur obviously still doesn't know about what happened that night. By this point both Lance and Merlin have sort of abandoned the idea of telling him. Even talking about that night is a danger zone for both of them.

"Lancelot, you lazy fucker" a voice comes from the doorway and Lance sits up so fast that his head swims. There he is, the beautiful, unattainable Merlin, those pale blue eyes alight with amusement as he waits for James to say something.

He's standing in the doorway, after a few moments of silence where Lance tries and fails to come up with something not stupid to say, Merlin comes inside and closes the door behind him.

Merlin walks over to Lance's bed and sits down beside him. His messy dark brown hair is even more tousled than usual and Lance has the sudden urge to run his fingers through the tangled strands. He wants to touch the other boy so bad that it's almost a physical ache.

Merlin turns to meet Lance's gaze and smiles lazily at him, that carefree look on Merlin's beautiful face makes his heart beat faster and the world seems to stand still with the blue eyed boy so close.

"Lancelot, you been avoiding me lately, babe" he says, there is an undertone of hurt in Merlin's voice that cuts into Lance like a blunt knife. He is surprised as Merlin rarely shows any deep emotion at all.

What Merlin said wasn't a question and Lance doesn't really know how to answer, because he HAS been avoiding the other boy. But only because being around him and not being able to touch him or kiss him, or even admit to his feelings, was too bloody hard.

"I'm sorry Merlin" Lance admits with a shrug, not sure what else to say. Merlin's smile falls away completely and James misses it already. He hates that it's his fault Merlin is obviously upset. He wants to be the one who makes things better, not the one who causes the problems.

"Why?" Merlin asks simply.

Again Lance has little clue how to answer without giving everything away. After a long silence Lance cannot stand it a moment longer and he leans forward to steal a kiss from Merlin.

Merlin doesn't even hesitate and instantly melts into the kiss, pressing his lips against Lance's and even whimpering quietly as Lance slides his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

It really is like fireworks going off all around him. Actually, it's more like fireworks are going off all around them and Lance wouldn't give a shit if they were. Lance used to think that it was all bullshit and that a kiss was just a kiss. But kissing Merlin, touching him in this way is…..there's nothing 'just' about it. Lance could go his whole life craving kisses from Merlin.

...

Arthur leaves the room quietly, still too stunned to make any sound at all. His heart feels like it might be dying, giving up on keeping him alive. How could he not have known? It seems to obvious now he thinks about it. The two of them, their eyes meeting more often than not.

Grey eyes and Pale blue. Wanting, desiring, yearning. Loving? Is it only lust or could there be more. Surely there must be. Lance would not…he would not betray Arthur for less. Best friends since childhood. That must mean more to him than simple lust.

Arthur is running without even realising he's doing it. Just needs to get away. To think. Reacting in any way now would be pointless. Arthur runs into someone but barely registers the hit until a familiar voice says, "Jesus Christ Arthur, almost knocked me over you lunatic. Are you alright? Arthur. Arthur"

Arthur meets the eyes of his good friend Percival. He looks worried. Arthur must look worse than he thought. "I'm alright Percy, just…thinking."

What else can Arthur say, 'I was breaking down because my best mate is in love with what is mine'. It seems insane to Arthur, and he saw it clearly with his own two eyes. The way they kissed was mind blowing. They didn't even notice when Arthur came into the room. Merlin and Lance, locked together in a moment so intimate that Arthur felt like he was intruding on something important.

Percival frowns but does not call bullshit on what obviously _is _bullshit. He puts his arm around Arthur and they go into the empty common room. They sit on one of the sofas and Percival watches Arthur without saying anything, his kind and startling green eyes waiting for answers.

Arthur isn't sure what the right answer is. He only came back to see where Merlin went off to. He was meant to come into town with Arthur and the others, but at the last minute he decided to stay. He didn't mention Lance. Arthur knew Lance was staying behind too, but he thought nothing of it. Didn't question it at all.

Now all he can do is question _**everything**_. Did they plan it? How long has it been going on? Were they ever going to tell him? Did Merlin ever care about him at all? Was every kiss, every caress, every loving whispered word, a lie? Arthur was so sure he felt something between himself and Merlin, an impossible connection from the very first time they met.

Arthur loves him. He never admitted it before to anyone, not even himself. But there it is, clear as fucking day inside his mind. He loves Merlin.

Merlin who is so genuine and beautiful and rough and more than Arthur could ever have wanted in his wildest dreams.

"Everything is wrong Percival. I'm left with too many questions and no one I can ask for the answers. They've both fucked with my head and now I don't know what to do about it." Arthur says eventually, taking in a deep breath.

Percival tilts his head thoughtfully. See's a flash of something in Percival's eyes that Arthur has never seen before. Cruelty. A harshness that is so opposite to Percival's personality that Arhtur has to fight the urge to move away from him.

Arthur reads people damn well most of the time. There's always been an anger inside of Percival, but it was dormant. Not like Gwaine's explosive anger or like Elyan's silent scorn or even Tristan's carefully planned revenges. Arthur wonders what happened to bring it to the surface like this. Is that something else Arthur has missed whilst being distracted by his feelings for Merlin?

"You should demand answers Arthur. Do not let them get away with fucking with you. They know the rules of friendship, of loyalty, and they broke them, you have every right" Percival replies, that clipped tone to his voice is new also and Arthur isn't sure what to make of it.

But something else catches his attention even more, "Wait, 'they', do you know who 'they' even are?" Arthur feels something awful coil in his gut and when Percival answers, "Yeah. Lance and Merlin, they've been getting off with each other haven't they?" Arthur's whole world crumbles even more.

"Who else knows about it?" Arthur barely whispers, anger and despair rising within him. Percival looks unsure, as if only now deciding that his words were too blunt.

"Most people within our lot, anyone with eyes really. The way those two stare at each other all the sodding time" he answers warily.

Arthur doesn't want to hear another word. So, it was obvious. He should have seen it. Would have if it had been anyone else. Maybe he did see, and only ignored what was right there in front of him because the pain of being right was too much. Is still too much.

He gets up and leaves the common room and Percival behind. Arthur keeps moving until he is back outside of his own door. Are they still kissing like before, or have they moved on? Did they know how much this would hurt him? Lance would have, he'd have known.

Lance slams the door open with all the pent up anger he can find and storms in like an avenging Angel. His golden eyes practically glowing with emotion. Percival was right about one thing. He deserves answers from both of them.

...

"Leon, why the fuck do you have to do this? You drive me fucking crazy on purpose. You like making me hurt." Leon flinches back from the anger, his body still reacts even though his mind no longer does. He holds Leon against the wall of their room. No one else around. No one to save him. No one to hear the screams that dried up months ago. No one who will understand why.

**The forgotten.**

The bruises and cuts have only just healed from last time. It was easier in the summer because nobody asked questions. Now his friends look at him with concern and a sense of distance because they know he is lying to them and they don't know why.

**The unloved.**

They think asking helps, wanting to find out who is ruining their friend, and do something to 'help'. But asking only makes things worse for Leon. It makes Him angry. When He's angry Leon is bad more often.

**The abandoned.**

Leon is not ruined, he is bad. Bad people need to be punished, that is how it is. Leon knows that he is lucky to be loved even though he is bad. Right now he is not loved. He is nothing. Bad. Just bad. The punches and the kicks don't hurt him anymore. Leon once began to question what pain is.

**The unwanted.**

But then He found other ways to punish Leon. To cut into him, to leave marks that only He and Leon ever get to see. His back and stomach full of slanted lines and patterns. Scar patterns marking his body as owned. Not loved. Punished. Because Leon is bad. Nothing.

**The broken.**

He brings Leon away from the wall and then and throws him down onto the bed. Leon stays still and makes no sound. In this moment he deserves the emptiness. Leon is numb and shirtless. The knife is cold and harsh, more blunt than before. Blood flows, but Leon does not miss it. The badness seeps away in his warm blood. Skin opening, letting in the good-the rightness of pain.

**The empty**

He leans in to brush his lips over the blood. He lets Leon taste it as kisses are taken from him. Never gentle. Never forgiving. Never remorseful. Why apologise for what is yours to hurt, to bleed, to punish. Later when He is inside of Leon, tears flow from His eyes, no longer Leon's. Leon has only blood, no tears. He holds on tight to Leon like a lifeline to His own sanity and Leon promises to never let go.

_**The needed.**_

_**The everything.**_

_**The dying.**_

_**The nothing.**_

_**Nothing.**_

* * *

_**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me!**_

_**Right so...let me know what you think about what happened between Lance and Merlin, and Arthur's reaction-fair or not?**_

_**Why would Mordred be pulling away?**_

_**Is Gwaine mental for having...'feelings' for Mordred?**_

_**And who is Leon's tormentor?**_

_**I hope you like this chapter! xxx**_


	7. The dog and the wolf

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Description of chapter-****A fight. An offer. And love...oh love...you complicated bitch you xxx**

**Hope you all like this...please review! xxx**

* * *

Chapter Seven:_** '****The dog and the wolf'**_

Lance and Merlin spring apart so fast that Merlin almost falls right off the bed. The look in Arthur's eyes is pure anger; anger and hurt and betrayal. All the things Lance feared he'd see in his best friend's gaze if he ever found out.

Both of them are still fully clothed. Kissing had somehow been intense enough as it was, neither of them pushing for more than tasting each other. Lance felt he could have gone on kissing Merlin for hours, it would never get boring or tedious.

He probably could have come in his jeans from just the sounds Merlin was making as Lance kissed him hard and deep. There was no guilt whilst they were kissing, it felt right in every way.

Now the guilt fills him up so fast that he feels like he's drowning. Lance never wanted to hurt his best friend, but judging from Arthur's expression, he has. Very badly. Unforgivably, even.

"What the fuck? No, I mean, seriously, what the fucking hell?" Arthur shouts, his rage building into an inferno that Lance knows is going to hurt all of them. Merlin seems surprisingly calm, Lance has no idea how he's managing it. Makes him love Will just a little bit more, which is such a very wrong thought to have right now.

"It was my fault Arthur. I kissed him, he was just surprised, it was all me" Merlin replies steadily, his pale eyes looking deep into Arthur's. That seems to knock something out of both Arthur and Lance. It isn't true. Not really.

Merlin may have invited Lance to join him that night with Gwaine, but Lance was the one who kissed him today. It was Lance who fell for Merlin and had to have him, even if it was just for one kiss. He knows Merlin is protecting him as he promised he would months ago.

"No. It was me Arthur, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Never" Lance begs with both his voice and his eyes for Arthur to not hate him despite the awful things he has done.

Arthur seems conflicted for a moment, his golden eyes shining now with more pain than anger, "How long has it been going on?" he asks, as if neither of them had spoken.

Before Lance can say another word Merlin stands up from the bed, his stance strong and unapologetic. "It was the night of the first party. Me and someone else were getting drunk, we fucked. Then I saw Lance, I kissed him, practically forced him to join us. He was gorgeous and hard and I wanted him. I wanted them both, and they wanted me and each other. I wish you'd have been there Arthur, it was amazing, would have been better with you" Merlin explains slowly and without regret.

It's official, Merlin is insane. But also gorgeous and clever and genuine and funny and honest and...fuck!

Lance still has no words left but sorry, so, so sorry. For everything. For even thinking about Merlin in that way, let alone touching him. For being so weak as to put lust before friendship and then to fall for Arthur's boyfriend completely by accident.

Arthur looks lost, unsure of everything. Merlin's words seem to have struck something inside of him, what that something is Lance cannot possibly fathom. "You're not sorry are you?" the question obviously directed at Merlin.

Merlin moves closer to Arthur. Lance expects him to flinch back from Merlin, but Arthur stands his ground, the way he always does when faced with something difficult.

Lance can only see Merlin from behind, but he can imagine how his beautiful face is set in determination, his pale blue eyes completely certain of his answer when he says, "No, I'm not. I regret hurting you, and not being honest sooner, but no, I am not sorry about what happened between me and Lance back then, or now"

Arthur moves even closer to his boyfriend, so close now that only inches separate them. For a moment Lance thinks Arthur will hurt Merlin, and so he stands, ready to protect him, to stop them both from doing something Arthur will regret later.

But Arthur doesn't hurt Merlin. He does something Lance never could have expected. Arthur slides one hand around behind Merlin's neck, the other moving to pull him close by his belt loops. Then he kisses him. Arthur kisses Merlin like the world is ending and they are the only two people left in existence. The kiss is heated and angry and loving all at once.

...

"Fuck you Elyan, you fucking wanker!" Gwaine punches Elyan hard in the face, his strength forces Elyan to the floor. No one intervenes in this fight. This fight is Gwaine's and everyone knows it. Elyan had no fucking right to say what he did.

Things between Gwaine and Mordred have been frosty at best, but nobody has mentioned it. They know Gwaine would smash their face's in for even trying. Elyan, the arrogant fucker, thought he could get away with it. He thought that Gwiane wouldn't hurt him because Mordred used to fuck him too.

No chance. Gwaine has been spoiling for a fight for far too long. He had allowed himself to wallow in the pain of losing Mordred from his life. He misses him more than he would ever admit.

Mordred is in the room now. Watching Gwaine beat the shit out of Elyan with disinterest. To everyone else it may seem like Mordred doesn't give a shit. But Gwaine knows Mordred's body language too well now. He knows that Mordred is watching everything intently. He is watching Gwaine.

He fucking cares. About what, or who, Gwaine has no idea. But he cares. Mordred fucking Wild actualy cares. Well whoopdi freakin' do, there's a first time for everything.

It burns Gwaine up inside that Mordred thinks he has any right to care about anyone. The bastard has been ignoring Gwaine for weeks. But now he suddenly decides to give a flying fuck what Gwaine does. Fuck him. Fuck Elyan. Fuck everyone else as well for enjoying this drama between him and Mordred. Fuck 'em all.

Elyan gets up, teeth bared in anger, blood streaming from his nose. Gwaine smiles at the sight of the indignant rage and the blood. Let him be pissed off. Let him come after Gwaine with all he's got so that Gwaine can knock him down again and again and again, until this rage wears off.

He comes at Gwaine fast, but Gwaine was waiting for it. He kicks Elyan hard in the stomach, and the other boy falls to the floor, arms wrapped around himself, crying out from the pain.

Good.

Gwaine kicks him again in the face so he is slammed onto his back once more.

Elyan screams like he's been set on fucking fire and Gwaine rolls his amber eyes. He smirks as Elyan curls up into a ball. Gwaine wants to kick him again, to make him bleed from more places, to break bones. He wants Elyan to feel pain. Really** feel** it.

Gwaine hurts all over, all the time. Not physically, but from the inside. Gwaine knows full well it isn't Elyan he's really pissed at. But beating the shit out of Mordred wouldn't have any affect. The other boy would fight back and then act like nothing had happened afterwards the way he always does.

Gwaine hates that most of all. Hates that he has no affect on Mordred. No affect on Mordred's life in any way. But he remembers the words he spoke, '_Mine'_. He said that word, he whispered it intimately into Gwaine's ear when his cock was still deeply sheathed inside of Gwaine.

Since then Gwaine has come up with a million theories as to why he said it. At the time he'd felt so…amazingly happy, like all was right with the world. He was Mordred's. It made a fucked up kind of perfect sense.

_Mine._ That word spoken by Mordred reached down inside of Gwaine to a place he never knew existed and held on tight.

It made warmth spread through his body like liquid fire. It had felt right. So fucking right. But then Mordred went cold, even more so than usual after they had sex sometimes. It was like he became a completely different person, and Gwaine had no idea how to react.

Now all Gwaine can think is that Mordred did it on purpose to mess with him. He didn't mean it. _Mine_. He was just fucking with Gwaine. Mordred could not have meant it, he just couldn't. That would sound like he has feelings, and Mordred Wild does not have feelings. Not for anyone.

Gwaine hadn't realised how deeply he'd gotten into his thing with Mordred. If he had he would have done anything to escape it. The fate of having genuine feelings for Mordred Wild is not kind or fair. In fact it's pretty fucking hell-like.

Anyone who falls for Mordred Wild deserves true scorn.

Elyan is still curled up on the floor bleeding and making pained noises. Gwaine doesn't care though. Not right now. He looks up and for the first time since that day in the classroom, Mordred meets his gaze full on. Gwaine almost falls to the floor himself because of the intensity in the bastard's blue fire yes.

They hold each others eyes for a very long moment and Gwaine momentarily forgets to breathe. Nothing else exists in this moment. Just them. Just Gwaine and Mordred. The beaten dog and the lone wolf. The mad troublemaker and the stone cold prick.

For the briefest moment a flicker of emotion shows in Mordred's dark eyes. Gwaine almost chokes in disbelief in response.

The look in Mordred's eyes said one thing, and one thing only; I miss you.

Then Mordred looks away and Gwaine's whole world shatters again. Everything comes back into focus. Elyan is still on the floor, looking like he's in a hell of a lot of pain.

Gwaine forces himself to breath evenly and kneels down to grab hold of Elyan's upper arm. He hauls the protesting boy to his feet and then up into his arms.

Without thinking or looking back, Gwaine carries Elyan from the room to find their school nurse.

Fuck 'em all. _Mine_.

_Mine._

_Mine._

_**Mine**._

_..._

Arthur finally pulls away from Merlin, but keeps their foreheads and bodies pressed together. Arthur lets their hot breath mingle for a few moments before whispering, "I fucking love you Merlin." His voice cracks on Merlin's name.

He does love Merlim, the other boy was so honest with him. So...just..._Merlin_. That the anger towards him just couldn't compete with the love he feels for the other boy. Arthur has made a decision. It'll hurt like fuck, but it has to be done. It has to be this way. He refuses to let Merlin go.

"If you can't decide between us then, fuck, you can have us both" Arthur states, meaning every word, his golden eyes do not leave Merlin's. He loves Merlin, and cannot lose him now. If sharing him with Lance is what it takes, then he's willing to try.

Lance makes a noise of protest from behind Merlin, and Arthur pulls away completely from the other boy. He reaches out to link his fingers with Merlin's. Looking at Lance would be too hard right now, the betrayal still fresh in his mind.

Merlin arches an eyebrow questioningly, he doesn't have to ask Arthur to repeat what he said. He knows full well what Arthur is suggesting and that he isn't joking. Merlin understands Arthur in a way no one ever has before, not even Lance. He loves him for that, and can't imagine finding the kind of connection they share with anyone else.

"Arthur…..I want you, you know I do" Merlin squeezes Arthur's hand and then turns to catch Lance's eye, "but I can't say I don't want Lancelot". Lance takes in a sharp breath, his grey eyes shining with emotion he is struggling to contain.

"I don't understand. I wish I did, but I don't. All I know is I will do anything to keep you Merlin, I swear anything" Arthur states firmly. He has always been the leader, the strong one who knows exactly what to do and isn't afraid to do it.

But since the moment they met something about Merlin has thrown him off, made him act in a way he's never acted before. Merlin has made him feel things he never thought possible.

"You want us…to **share** Merlin?" Lance asks incredulously, like Arthur has just suggested they go bloody hippogriff hunting. Merlin holds his other hand out to Lance, his pale blue eyes asking a silent question.

Lance looks at the hand sceptically. But there is also hope and longing in his gaze. His eyes hold so much emotion that it almost floors Arthur. How could he not have fucking noticed how much Lance wants Merlin? Cares for him. Loves him.

Arthur exhales loudly, something is lodged in his throat making it difficult to talk. After few long, and tense, moments Lance steps forward and takes Merlin's hand. Arthur feels the sudden urge to pull Merlin to him, to hold him tight and never let anyone else touch the blue eyed boy.

But he just has to bear it, even though the pain is more than he ever could have imagined. Arthur wants Merlin to love him, and only him. Maybe it's still possible, but for now he'll just have to accept things as they are.

Arthur looks away from Merlin's beautiful face to Lance. The boy who has been his best friend since he could walk is now….what, his enemy? His competition? The thought makes Arthur feel pained.

Lance still seems unsure, and is pleading silently with his stormy grey eyes for Arthur to understand. The worst part is he does understand. How could he not when here he is willing to enter into this strange as fuck relationship?

There is one thing he wants cleared up now though, "But, this is it Merlin, me and….and Lance. Just us, no one else". Arthur can't handle the thought of anyone else getting to touch Merlin, getting to know him in the way Arthur only wants himself to know the other boy.

Merlin does not hesitate though, "Yes. Only you and Lance", he looks back over at Lance and pulls him closer. The three boys stand together like that, holding onto each other, for a few very long minutes. Those minutes are charged with so much emotion that Arthur thinks they might not survive it.

Lance meets Arthur's eyes again, he can see that Lance is truly sorry. But that means jackshit to Arthur right now. He isn't pissed with him anymore because of what happened between him and Merlin. He's pissed because Lance didn't have the fucking balls to say so, to tell Arthur exactly how he felt.

Arthur lets Lance know that, puts it all into one look. Lance understands and barely manages not to flinch. Merlin looks between them, and Arthur has no doubt he knows this isn't over, at least not between Arthur and Lance.

Merlin let's go of both their hands suddenly and steps back away from them. He takes a deep breathe before saying calmly, "You both mean something to me, and I won't lie, I don't know if this will work out. It could go fucking horribly wrong. I won't come between the two of you though, I don't want to, that was never my intention, alright. You two bein' best mates can't 'ave anything to do with this relationship or it won't work. How you feel about each other cannot be dictated by how you feel for me. So, I'm going to leave now, and I want you both to deal with your personal shit. If you can't, or won't, then that'll be it. For all of us."

He silences both Arthur and Lance's protests with one ice cold look. Merlin steps forward and kisses Arthur softly on the lips, he turns to Lance and pulls him into a familiar embrace. Then, without another word, he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Arthur and Lance are left alone together. An ultimatum. Sort out their shit, or kill each other in the fucking process, either way, neither of them are willing to give Merlin up without a sodding good fight.

...

Elyan sits quietly whilst Miss Gwen, the school nurse, looks him over. She sends some disapproving looks Gwaine's way the entire time. But Gwaine just leans against the wall, his thickly muscled arms crossed, and his ruggedly handsome face a stone-like mask.

"Looks like just a lot of bruising-this time. You'll hurt like a tramp who fell asleep on the floor of the London underground and got kicked about all day for your trouble, but apart from that, you'll survive" Miss Gwen sighs heavily with another glare at Gwaine, who responds with an arched eye brow and nothing else.

Elyan knows he pushed too far with Gwaine. He knew it then too, but something in him wanted to push the other boy to his limits. He can't say why.

There is definitely something about Gwaine that has always interested Elyan. But because of his strange connection with Mordred, Elyan never felt like he could hope to understand him.

He can see now how much Gwaine is hurting because of Mordred. More importantly Elyan can now see that it isn't one sided, at least not completely. Mordred Wild finally gives a shit; which makes Elyan curious as to what makes Gwaine so special? Why him out of all the others Mordred has been with?

Elyan long ago let any animosity he might have had towards Mordred for the way things ended between them go. But Elyan is curious by nature, always has been. That's probably why Mordred interested him so much, because he is the ultimate mystery.

His endless secrets are wrapped up and hidden inside a fucking gorgeous shell.

Elyan understands the physical draw of Gwaine. He isn't sexy the way Mordred and the Italian twins are, or handsome like Arthur and Lance, or even beautiful like Merlin and Leon. But he is undeniably attractive in a rough edged rugged way.

Elyan can't imagine what it would be like to be fucked by Gwaine, although he seems like the hard and dirty type.

Miss Gwen cleans some of the more obviously bleeding wounds and then leaves the room because she got a page from the other side of the school. Another fight maybe. In a school full of teenage boys who live together almost full sodding time, there are bound to be fights, and plenty of them.

The moment Miss Gwen leaves Elyan looks over at Gwaine and says, "I'm sorry, alright. I pushed too far, I was a right twat. I shouldn't have said what I did".

Gwaine seems calm, which is sort of worrying to Elyan as most of the time Gwaine walks around looking like he wants to punch something. Elyan can only guess that the other boy let out enough of his frustration to feel sated for now. He waits for Gwaine to respond, either with renewed anger or acceptance.

Surprisingly Gwaine does neither. He stands up straight from leaning against the wall, his dark amber eyes burning with an emotion Elyan cannot place. He doesn't seem angry, although he doesn't look all that happy either.

"We've been mates for a long time Elyan. When you started up with Mordred at the beginning of the year, I was pissed because I didn't think you'd be the type to fall for his shite" Gwaine watches Elyan carefully, his tone is non-judgemental, it merely sounds as if he's stating simple facts.

Elyan isn't sure what to say to that. For a long time Elyan didn't think of himself as the type to submit to Mordred Wild either. But somehow the bastard got under Elyan's skin and affected him more than anyone else ever has.

"I didn't fall for any of his bullocks Gwaine" Elyan replies finally after a long pause, "I never fell for him like the others do. He called it off before I could get to that horrific place, lucky for me"

Gwaine scoffs out a self deprecating laugh, "Yeah, lucky you" he murmurs almost to himself. Elyan frowns, wondering just how deep Gwaine's feelings for Mordred go. He wouldn't be the first to fall in love with him. But Elyan can't help but think there's more to it with Gwaine.

He doesn't follow Mordred around like most of the others who have fallen hard for him do. In fact most of the time Gwaine has seemed to hate Mordred. Does he hate that he has feelings for him? Elyan can't blame the amber eyed boy if that's the case.

Gwaine comes forward suddenly and jumps up to sit next to Elyan on the examining table. The muscles in Gwaine's arms strain impressively as he balances himself on them before seating himself comfortably. Gwaine really does have one hell of a body, he looks a lot older than he actually is.

Gwaine meets Elyan's nearly black eyed gaze again, he leans forward and presses a kiss to Elyan's lips. Elyan stiffens at first but then melts into Gwaine as the other boy cups the back of his head and holds him firm. The kiss is long, but not passionate, its something else, and not like any kiss Elyan has ever had. It's like it's Gwaine's way of accepting Elyan's apology.

"I'm sorry for fucking you up. It wasn't really you I was pissed at Elyan, alright" Gwaine says when he pulls back. Elyan sucks in a deep breath and nods, he isn't quite ready to speak yet.

Elyan finally gets what's so special about Gwaine; he's as much of a fucking mystery as Mordred is. And Elyan never could resist a good mystery.

* * *

**_Really hope you liked this chapter!_**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, there is honestly nothing better to inspire a writer ;) xx_**

**_I know it seems like the boys just randomly cop off with each other, but if you look beneath the surface, then hopefully you'll see more complicated and deep relationships forming between certain characters xxx_**

**_So, question, who is your favourite character so far and why? xxx_**

**_Let me know what you all thought! xxx_**


	8. Dead Lock

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Description of chapter-A unforgivable crime, a classic reveal and more confusion than you can shake a stick at...**

**Hope you all like this...please review! xxx**

* * *

Chapter Eight: _'Dead lock:no escape for the wicked'_

Before Lance can say anything to Arthur, his best friend's fist hits him right on the jaw. Arthur falls the fuck over because he wasn't at all expecting the punch. Even though he probably should have been after the way he's fucked up.

"_That,_ was for making my boyfriend fall for you on purpose" Arthur says casually, as if he was commenting on the weather and not almost knocking Lance out for betraying him.

Lance rubs his jaw where Arthur hit him and winces hard at the sudden jolt of pain. He pushes himself back up onto his feet and nods in acknowledgement. "What do you mean by sharing Merlin, Arthur." Lance see's no point in apologising again, obviously Arthur doesn't want to hear it and Lance can't blame him.

"So, you admit it, you did do it on purpose?" Arthur grinds out, the anger sparking in his eyes once again. But as Lance opens his mouth to speak Arthur waves it away, signalling he didn't want an actual answer to the question.

Lance falls silent, waiting for Arthur to answer his question about sharing Merlin. Sharing Merlin? What does that even mean? Arthur can't honestly expect them to…to what, he has Merlin Monday through Thursday and Lance has him Friday to Sunday?

It's insane to even think about it. A relationship like that would be insane, it could never work between the three of them. Lance imagined Arthur finding out loads of times, but never once did he consider this scenario inside his head.

Arthur sighs heavily and runs a hand through his blond hair, his golden eyes fix on Lance suddenly and he fights not to flinch away from the look on his best mate's face. "I love him" Arthur says simply, as of it's the answer to fucking world hunger or something. "**I. Love. Him**. Do you?" Arthur asks, the question carrying greater weight than it would seem in any other situation.

Lance doesn't even need to think about it, "Yes, I do, I really do" he would never have risked their friendship like this otherwise. But he doesn't say that because Arthur is still sending off very clear signals that he doesn't want to hear it.

"Then we need to make this work. We can make it work. Say you'll help me make this work Lance", just like that Arthur the leader is back. He knows exactly what he wants and will do anything to make it happen. Lance always admired that in his friend, but this time he isn't sure if it's possible.

Arthur holds out his hand, if Lance takes it then he will be agreeing to this. All of it is completely mad, bonkers as hell. But then, this is Foxwood Academy, and they are Foxwood boys. Fuck normal. Fuck the rest of the whole damn sodding world. Foxwood boys do as they like, fuck the consequences or what anyone else thinks.

Lance takes Arthur's hand and they shake once. Arthur holds on for a moment longer than he needs to and their eyes meet. Lance see's the same anger and betrayal, but there's determination there now too. Just like that Lance knows nothing will ever be the same again, for either of them.

...

The next day Tauren, Will, Gwaine and Elyan are talking about what happened the night before. Gwaine was looking for Leon, as they were meant to be working on a project for English together. He went to Leon's room and walked in on something he'll never damn well forget for the rest of his bloody life.

Leon, covered in bruises and blood.

He looked like an extra from a horror movie and for a moment Gwaine thought he would be sick at the sight of it. Not because he's not used to blood and cuts an bruises, but because it's_ LEON_.

Leon, the nicest boy on the whole damn planet. For months now they'd all been trying to work out who had given Leon all those bruises on his face and arms after that first party. There have been others since then, and the boys had been desperately trying to convince Leon he needed to tell someone what the fuck was going on.

But Leon always refused to tell them where the bruises had come from. When Gwaine found him like that in his room he couldn't possibly let it go. Leon still tried to make up excuses even though he was in so much obvious pain.

Leon wouldn't let Gwaine take him to Miss Gwen, but Gwaine insisted that at least help the other boy clean himself up. Leon relented on that front. The whole time Gwaine tried to get Leon to tell him what had happened, he seemed dazed and flinched whenever Gwaine touched him.

Gwaine did the only thing he could think of. He called Merlin. If anyone could get Leon to talk then it would be Merlin.

There is just something about Merlin that makes you trust him completely. Leon didn't even get angry when Merlin came striding into the room no holes barred. He sat down on the bed next to Leon.

Merlin acted as if nothing was wrong, like Leon didn't look as if he'd been run over by a herd of elephants. Leon seemed confused at first as Merlin wasn't talking about his injuries or anything even remotely related to them.

Somehow it worked though and half an hour later Leon was telling both Merlin and Gwaine everything in subdued tones. He seemed so frightened, but at the same time he acted as if it was all completely normal.

Gwaine could barely control his temper as Leon revealed that it had been Percival, his own boyfriend, who had been hurting him like this all through summer and now in term time as well. Gwaine found it almost impossible to believe. Percival may be the son of a crime boss, but he's always seemed so…even tempered. Kind.

At the same time Gwaine wondered how they could have possibly missed it for all this time. The worst part was that Leon didn't appear to be at all bothered by the fact that his boyfriend had been abusing him. It scares Gwaine to think of Leon, who is so sweet and forgiving, believing he deserves to be hurt and abused.

Merlin didn't seem to have any problem understanding it at all. But then again, he always seems to understand everything. The weirdo. You can't be sure what goes on inside his bloody head most of the time.

After Leon was done telling them, Merlin simply nodded and told Leon to try and sleep. Leon did so without any further comment, he did look exhausted. Gwaine had been reluctant to leave him, but Merlin gave him _'that look'_. The one that tells Gwaine he knows what he's doing.

Gwaine trusts that look on Merlin, so he allowed himself to be led out of the room. Once the door had been closed behind them Merlin said they would have to tell headmaster Dickson. Gwaine balked at first, saying they should talk to Arthur first.

Merlin argued that Arthur 'is busy right now', and also that he would tell Dickson anyway. Considering Merlin's status as Arthur's boyfriend, Gwaine assumed he would know what Arthur would want to do, and eventually agreed they should tell Dickson.

By that night everyone knew about Percival and Leon.

Dickson had behaved uncharacteristically serious the entire time Gwaine and Merlin relayed what Leon had told them. Afterwards Morgana was sent to get Leon and take him to Miss Gwen. No one argues with Dickson when he's using his serious headmaster voice.

Not even Leon argued against going to see the nurse even though he had before.

All the boys got together and tried to find Percival, but he must have caught wind of what was going on because no one could find him.

...

The next morning Leon was missing too. He must have snuck out in the night. Everyone was going frantic and Arthur took over as per usual. He told them all they had to find Leon. He separated them into groups so they could cover the grounds faster. They all hoped to hell that Leon hadn't left Foxwood completely. Especially with Percival.

Tristan couldn't come out though. He said he was ill and he looked it too. There was something in his eyes that Gwaine had never seen in the other boy before. A pain and almost horror that Gwaine had to turn away from.

Tauren said it was probably something to do with his secret boyfriend. Gwaine made a mental note to look into it. After the fuck up with Leon, they all seemed to be pulling together a lot more than they had been recently.

Gwaine is practically shaking with worry over Leon. His hand brushes Elyan's and he looks over at the other boy. Elyan smiles almost shyly at him and Gwaine finds himself smiling back slightly, something fluttering in his stomach at the contact.

Ever since taking Elyan to the nurse after beating the crap out of him, Gwaine has noticed the other boy taking a very obvious interest in him. Not in the way most of the boys do either. He seems genuinely interested in Gwaine. Gwaine isn't sure what to do with the new feelings. Not that it matters right now. They need to find Leon before anything awful happens to him.

Merlin is in a group with Lance and Arthur. The three of them didn't speak much last night after Merlin was finished telling them the basics of what had been going on between Leon and Percival.

For whatever reason Arthur didn't seem all that surprised and he revealed to them both that he has been starting to realise something was off with Percival. Merlin knows he feels very guilty about not noticing sooner and dealing with it as he usually would such things among the Foxwood boys.

Arthur see's it as his job to look after them all. So in a way he feels he has _failed_ them all, but mostly he feels he has failed Leon.

Lance seemed genuinely disgusted by the news that someone had been hurting Leon. Even more so that the person hurting Leon had been one of their own. In some ways Merlin reckons Lance feels betrayed by Percival as they were close friends for a long time.

They haven't talked at all about the idea for their strange relationship. Merlin is glad to give both himself and them more time to think about it all.

Getting Leon to tell him what had been happening was easier than he'd thought. Merlin is more worried about Leon's mental state than his physical one though. Physical scars are one thing, most of them fade with time, but emotional ones fuck you up for life.

They are quite far out now, almost at the very beginning of the Foxwood property. Merlin doesn't know what Arthur expects them to find. If Leon ran off with Percival then it's more than likely that they left Foxwood completely. But Merlin isn't convinced Leon is with Percival at all, he doesn't think Percival would take Leon away like this.

Merlin is no expert on relationship abuse, but from living back on his estate he saw a few too many things. From his experience, Leon would be the one looking for Percival, whilst Percival would want to get a far away from the other boy as possible.

Merlin feels a hand brush his and he blinks in surprise at Lance. He can't stop the smile that spreads over his face. Lance's big grey eyes hold something new, something that wasn't there yesterday or even this morning. Almost as if he's come to a decision.

Lance is a few inches taller than Merlin and is also more muscled. Arthur is a little taller than both of them, and a bit broader. Both of them are handsome, they also both look incredibly privileged though, even in just jeans and a t-shirt. Neither Arthur nor Lance would fit in on Merlin's old estate.

Merlin allows his fingers to brush over Lance's in return and without him even meaning them to, they twin their little fingers together. The wind blows Lance's light brown curls around and Merlin has the sudden urge to play with them, to run his fingers through the other boy's hair.

Yeah, he's come a long way since first arriving at Foxwood. When Merlin first got here he blushed whenever Arthur even looked at him for more than a few seconds. Merlin doesn't know when it happened, but he feels more confident now that he's a Foxwood boy, even if he doesn't quite fit in with everyone else.

The three of them are out searching around some trees when they find him. Merlin hears Arthur's startled gasp of horror, and immediately Merlin fears the worst. He isn't wrong.

...

A week later, things still feel unreal. And horribly wrong.

Leon is dead.

Will sits with his arms wrapped around Tauren, his back up against the wall. Mr. Carter, their English teacher, is twitching all over the sodding place. Everyone knows he takes drugs. It's obvious as fuck. If he worked in an ordinary school then he'd have been kicked out, and probably arrested, years ago.

But Foxwood is no ordinary school.

Since Arthur, Merlin and Lance found Leon's body last week, everyone has been acting quite subdued. Everyone knew Leon. Everyone liked Leon. Will did.

Leon was always the first one to help someone out. He never said unkind things to people, and he never cared what other people said about him. He dressed insanely and got a lot of shit for it. But nothing bothered him, not unless someone was hurting one of his friends, then he cared more than anyone else.

Will can't get over how blind they had all been. How could they not have known? It seems so obvious now. Leon is dead. Strangled to death.

Percival was arrested the moment he came back to Foxwood. But they let him out. Partly because his father hired some serious as shit lawyers. Also because there wasn't enough evidence to link Leon's death to him.

Apparently the fact that Percival had been beating Leon almost to death on a regular basis didn't have much of an impact. The murderer covered up his prints somehow. Leon's parents are out for blood. _**Their** _serious as fuck lawyers are pretty much doing battle with Percival's.

Percival denies murdering Leon. He admitted to hurting him though. As far as most of the Foxwood boys are concerned that's enough for them to want to rip Percival apart. Percival was lucky that the police were already there when he got back, otherwise the Foxwood boys would have probably killed him themselves.

For once Will would not have been against such violence. Leon did not deserve to die. Not that anybody does. But Leon really didn't deserve it.

Will never really understood the phrase 'bad things always happen to good people'. Now he gets it. Leon was a good person. He really, _really_ was.

Will kisses the top of Tauren's head. Tristan is still out ill, he's basically locked himself up in his room since the day before Leon was found. Tauren insists that it's something to do with the secret boyfriend he's been so weird about.

Will is starting to think the bloke must be married or something. Will feels guilty because his relationship with Tuaren is going so well. He loves him more than he ever thought it possible to love someone. But with Leon's death and Tristan's sudden depression spiral, Will is careful not to look too happy.

Percival was excluded from Foxwood even before he got out of police custody. His parents tried to contest it, but Dickson wouldn't budge. You can say a lot of things about Dickson, but when it counts, he always puts his students first. Will just wishes they'd realised how much Leon had been suffering sooner. Maybe then he'd still be alive.

...

Gwaine leans his head back against the wall and uses every bit of willpower within him to force him self not to look at Mordred. But he can feel Mordred's eyes on him. Those blue fire eyes scolding Gwaine, reaching right down into his heart and soul.

For the last week Gwaine swears that every time they are in the same room Mordred stares at him the whole bloody time. It's driving him insane.

Someone thumps down next to Gwaine and he turns his head to the side so he can see Elyan better. Gwaine knew it would be Elyan. It's always Elyan. The dark eyed boy has been spending more and more time with Gwaine.

At first Gwaine found it annoying as fuck. But after a while he began to feel more comfortable around Elyan. It's stupid really as they've been friends for such a long time. But they didn't spend much alone time together before. Now it feels like they are together all the time.

People have definitely noticed. Merlin simply had to arch an eyebrow last night and he told the pale eyed boy everything. Merlin has fast become Gwaine's best mate, he trusts him completely. He likes to think it works both ways.

Merlin told Gwaine about his new relationship agreement with Lance and Arthur. Gwaine couldn't wrap his mind around it at first. The thought of Arthur sharing what he obviously considers his….it seemed impossible. Then again Lance is Arthur's best friend. Maybe that makes things different.

Merlin seems happy with it, so Gwaine supposes that's all that really matters. He has his own fucked up 'love life' to sort out. Gwaine doesn't even know what Mordred or Elyan want from him.

Gwaine gets this weird buzzing feeling in his stomach whenever Elyan gets too close. But it isn't the same as the rushing spark of fire that lights up his body whenever Mordred even looks at him. Gwaine hates that Mordred is affecting him in this way still, he shouldn't give a shit, but he does, for fuck sake, he really does.

Lance comes walking in with a tired expression on his face. Out of the three of them it's Lance who seems the most unsure about his, Arthur and Merlin's new relationship. Gwaine can't blame him, he'd be unsure as fuck too.

Bloody…._men_. Huh, Gwaine's mother used to say that all the time after she and his father had a fight. Gwaine doesn't like to think about his parents much, when they died it tore something out of him, something he's sure he'll never get back.

Elyan beckons Lance over to them and he does so with a half smile aimed their way. Lance sits down next to Gwaine and they all stay there, like that, for a long time, not saying anything.

Since Leon was found dead they've all been a bit more sober, even lessons have been a lot quieter. Personally Gwaine is finding it hard to wrap his head around the idea that one of their own could kill Leon, let alone his actual boyfriend.

They all thought for such a long time that Leon and Percival had the perfect relationship, that's how it seemed. On the surface anyway. Gwaine knows that Arthur feels guilty for not seeing it sooner, and to some extent so does Gwaine. Leon was the kindest person Gwaine knew, and now he's dead.

Gwaine can still feel Mordred's eyes on him, they burn and cause Gwaine to shift uncomfortably. He's sure Lance and Elyan have noticed but right now he doesn't care. Because these feelings for Mordred are stupid. Very stupid. And Gwaine is fucking stupid for even thinking of feeling them. Stupid.

Really stupid.

But so true that it hurts.

Stupid Mordred fucking Wild.

Stupid,_ all of it_.

Lance can see quite clearly that Gwaine is having another one of his internal struggle moments. Last year he would have teased him about it, taken the piss like they always do.

But not this time, because Lance has too much shit of his own worth mocking. His new strange as sodding hell relationship with Arthur and Merlin is ridiculously complicated. He should not have to deal with this at his age. He should not be in love with his best friend's boyfriend.

And he definitely should not have agreed to enter a relationship where they 'share' Merlin. Lance knows what Merlin really wants. He wants Arthur and Lance to get over themselves and find a way for all three of them to…to be '_together_'.

Merlin thinks Lance and Arthur's connection should be enough, that they should feel comfortable enough with each other to be….to have….to _fuck_. Basically.

They kissed once. A long time ago. It was when Lance first told Arthur that he was gay. Arthur took it…he took it strangely. Lance being gay was never a problem. They were Foxwood boys by then, and Foxwood boys don't give a shit about things like that. Most Foxwood boys are bi, or at least willing to experiment in some way. It's just the way it is, the way it's always been.

One night over the Christmas holidays Arthur and Lance got royally pissed, like really, really fucking pissed. They were laughing and smoking something that Lance is pretty sure wasn't just a normal cigarette. Come to think of it they got it from Percival, the drug lord's son, so it most definitely wasn't just a cigarette.

Arthur was just blowing smoke into Lance's mouth when it happened. Their lips met and Arthur didn't pull away, instead he pressed forward and Lance was way too out of it to think clearly.

They stared at each other afterwards, the impact of what they had just done hitting them hard despite their drugged up state. But then Arthur cracked up and laughed, so Lance did too and after that they never really spoke about it.

It was just one of those things you don't talk about. Lance was always too worried about ruining their friendship to bring it up. Ironic that their friendship is now almost destroyed because Lance is unwilling to be the one to bring it up

Oh life. Oh universe. Oh fate…I fucking hate all three of you, Lance thinks in frustration.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you thought! xxx**_


	9. Blue fire of possession!

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Description of chapter-****_Major cliffhanger my peoples._**

**Hope you all like this...please review! xxx**

**(Sexual content)**

* * *

Chapter Nine: **_Blue fire of possession!_**

Merlin jerks awake, he can feel a warm body next to him and he doesn't hesitate to…..wait, Arthur is looking down at him, his head propped up on his hand. Yep he's definitely been like that for a while now.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Merlin asks.

"Maybe" Arthur shrugs, amusement dancing in his golden eyes. Cat eyes. Lion eyes.

"That's very sparkly of you" Merlin drawls, he makes no move to get up and stays where he is led half underneath Arthur's body.

"Bloody hell, did you just make a Twilight reference?" Arthur eyes widen comically.

"Maybe" Merlin answers in the same tone of voice Arthur used before.

"Take that back before I lose all respect for you forever" Arthur makes a mock disgusted face.

"Says the one who knew it was a Twilight reference" Merlin fires back.

"Touché" Arthur replies with a smirk that makes Merlin's insides fizz madly.

Arthur and Merlin laugh, and for the first time since finding Leon's body there is a spark of real happiness in Arthur's eyes. Merlin has missed that spark for the last few weeks.

He has missed his Arthur. The Arthur that laughs easily, the Arthur whose charming smile causes Merlin's heart to beat almost painfully fast.

Sometimes Merlin looks at Arthur and imagines that this is what a real old-age Prince would look like. He's so handsome and strong, he just looks like a leader.

Arthur also has this almost majestic quality, especially in the way he moves. Merlin could never get tired of watching Arthur just do regular things.

Merlin didn't think people like Arthur existed in real life. Then again, they probably don't. Arthur is a rich Foxwood boy after all. They're like a whole different species.

Merlin's mum is coming to visit him soon, and he's sort of dreading it. Being here at Foxwood is like living in a dream world, nothing else seems to exist.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Arthur, just because everyone treats you like an all-seeing god, that doesn't mean you actually _are_ one" Merlin reaches out to run a hand to run his fingers through Arthur's golden hair.

It's soft and silky, and it's never messy even when he's just gotten up. Merlin hates that. He sometimes tries to mess it up on purpose, but Arthur always pins him down before Merlin can even touch his hair.

Arthur smiles fondly down at Merlin and leans into his touch. He sighs heavily and kisses Merlin's lips ever so softly, "I know baby, but it isn't that simple. I've always been the one who everyone counts on to pull through for them, but I failed Leon when he needed me most"

Merlin shakes his head, "No, Percival hid it well, no one had any idea. You can't know everything Arthur, sometimes shit happens and you just have to deal with it. This is no one's fault but Percival's for hurting Leon"

"And murdering him" Arthur adds. Leon doesn't say anything in reply. He would never admit to Arthur that he has doubts about who killed Leon, it would do no good to anyone.

...

Gwaine had no idea how it happened. One minute he and Elyan were talking in his room, and the next Gwaine had the black eyed boy pinned beneath him and clothes were being torn off. He didn't plan it, he isn't even sure what led up to that first kiss.

Gwaine was fucking Elyan before he could even think twice about what they were doing. It was messy and fast and Gwaine sure as fuck missed blowing off steam this way. Ever since Mordred began ignoring Gwaine, he hasn't felt much in the mood for sex. But one kiss from Elyan and he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to.

They lye next to each other now in complete silence. That is until Elyan coughs and says,

"Mordred misses you, you know"

Gwaine shivers at the mention of **His** name. He closes his eyes tight and runs a hand through his dark sex-hair.

"Mordred-….is a fucking bastard. He doesn't feel anything for, or about, anybody"

Elyan shifts so that he can look into Gwaine's eyes,

"Maybe not everyone else, but you….I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you, Gwaine"

Gwaine doesn't know why Elyan is talking about this, he thought Elyan was going to be his distraction. Suddenly it's all too much and Gwaine has to leave. Now. He gets out of bed and hazardly puts on some clothes messily.

"I have to go" Gwaine says over his shoulder as he legs it out of the door.

Gwaine doesn't stop running until he reaches the river, far away from the Foxwood main school building. He lets himself fall to his knees on the grass and breathes heavily for a few minutes. Thinking about Mordred fucks with Gwaine's head like nothing else.

He hates the prick.

But he misses him too.

And it's still _**fucking stupid**_.

"G. I've missed seeing you on your knees, baby" his voice is low and rough, yet somehow it caresses Gwaine's insides like silk.

Gwaine doesn't turn around. He can't. He waits for Mordred's next move, his heart beating erratically without Mordred even having to touch him.

Gwaine keeps his eyes closed and stays on his knees. He can hear Mordred getting closer slowly, as if he's taunting Gwaine with his closeness.

He should not allow Mordred to see him like this. Gwaine doesn't even know what he wants Mordred to do. But he doesn't move so that says something even if Gwwaine isn't ready to think about it.

Suddenly he can feel strong fingers sliding into his hair gently. Warm lips brush over Gwaine's jaw and he takes in a shuddering breath. Mordred hasn't touched him at all in so long that Gwaine had forgotten how dangerously addictive it feels.

The fingers in Gwaine's hair tighten suddenly, almost painfully, and Mordred yanks his head back to get better access to his throat.

Mordred's lips bite up Gwaine's throat and across his jaw. Gwaine makes a whimpering sound that he hates himself for, but he can't help it, everything Mordred does feels so good.

"G, G, G…" Mordred whispers hotly against Gwaine's ear. Gwaine shivers and barely stops himself from begging Mordred to kiss him.

Mordred seems to sense Gwaine's train of thought and Gwaine can feel Mordred's smirk even though he can't see it.

He licks Gwaine's pulse and then bites down, hard. Gwaine gasps and fights Mordred's iron grip on his hair. But Mordred won't let go, he yanks Gwaine's hair again so that Gwaine is facing forwards.

He smashes his lips against Gwaine's and they both groan into the kiss. After that's it's like they are two starving men who haven't been able to feel anything for years.

Mordred pushes Gwaine roughly onto the ground and is on top of him in the next heartbeat. He ravishes his mouth and their hands graps at each others clothes, practically tearing them off. Their hands are all over each others bodies.

Gwaine has missed this so much, he never admitted to himself how much until this moment.

He still hasn't opened his eyes though.

Mordred is eliciting all kinds of noises from Gwaine as he kisses and bites everywhere on Gwaine that he can reach.

Suddenly he stops and Gwaine whimpers again. He doesn't want Mordred to stop, he never wants him to stop. For a moment Gwaine thinks Mordred might actually get up and leave him, the thought hits Gwaine hard, he can't bare to think of it.

But then Mordred grips Gwaine's hair again and forces him to arch upwards against him.

"Open your eyes G. Now" he orders, his tone is demanding and Gwaine feels he has no choice but to comply.

Gwaine looks up into Mordred's devilishly handsome face. Mordred is not smiling, or even smirking. He is staring down at Gwaine with an expression Gwaine has never seen on him before.

Mordred leans down to Gwaine's neck again and smells him deeply there. He jerks back and suddenly Mordred can see very clear anger in his dark blue eyes.

"I can smell him on you" Mordred practically grinds out the words and his grip on Gwaine tightens to a very painful level.

Gwaine fights against it, but Mordred has him pinned and unable to move. The anger and….possessiveness in Mordred's eyes burns brightly. It hurts to look into them but Gwaine feels he is unable to look away.

His cock is so fucking hard and it's leaking pre-come just from Mordred touching him. They are both naked and Gwaine aches to have Mordred's big cock inside of him again, he's missed that too.

But Mordred stands up then and pulls Gwaine roughly to his feet. Mordred leads Gwaine wuite forcefully over to the river. Gwaine stares at him in confusion, not working out until it's too late what Mordred is going to do.

Mordred shoves Gwaine into the river.

Son of a fucking bitch!

It's cold and Gwaine swims back up to the surface. Mordred is still standing by the bank silently, a look of satisfaction on his face.

Mordred reaches out a hand and despite his better judgment Gwaine takes it. Mordred helps him out the river and then immediately takes Gwaine's feet out from under him so that Gwaine is on his back again.

Using Gwaine's shock, Mordred has Gwaine pinned beneath him again. Gwaine has no idea why he isn't fighting this more. He should be swearing at Mordred and trying to rip him apart like he would anyone else if they did what Mordred did.

But Gwaine wants Mordred to fuck him so badly that for now he's willing to go along with it.

Mordred smells Gwaine again and runs his tongue all the way from his stomach to his jaw. Gwaine shivers again and not because of the cold. The heat of Mordred's body keeps him from feeling the chill.

Gwaine gasps out the words,

"Fuck me Mordred"

Mordred smiles down at him, the look in his eyes now all desire, although the possessive streak is still there.

Gwaine knows it will hurt as he hasn't been fucked in a while, but he doesn't care, he just wants Mordred inside of him. Now.

Mordred pushes a finger into Gwaine, getting him ready. Gwaine fights past the pain and two fingers breach the wring of muscle. He pushes down on Mordred's fingers and rides them. When Mordred finds his sweet spot Gwaine almost comes right there and then, but Mordred squeezes Gwaine's shaft which dulls the need to orgasm.

Mordred can read Gwaine's body like a book, he's always been able to.

"Do no come until I tell you to G, remember that" Mordred growls out the words, "Your orgasm belongs to me, understand?"

Gwaine nods as he throws his head back and moans as Mordred keeps brushing his prostate.

Mordred pulls his fingers out and kisses Gwaine hard enough to hurt, his tongue invading Gwaine's mouth as he shoves into Gwaine's body with one smooth, hard, thrust.

It hurts like fuck, but Gwaine doesn't stop Mordred, he kisses him back with just as much enthusiasm. After a while as Mordred pounds unrelentingly into Gwaine's tight hole, the pain gives way to unimaginable pleasure.

Mordred seems to be hitting Gwaine's sweet spot with every thrust and he craves more. Gwaine moans and groans and whimpers out Mordred's name. Mordred fucks him harder and faster than he ever has before.

When Mordred come inside of Gwaine it feels like the whole world has been put back on its axis. Gwaine comes too only moments later without even needing to be touched.

Mordred collapses on top of Gwaine, who is gasping, unable to catch his breathe after the extreme and intense fucking.

Gwaine is still breathing hard when Mordred rises slightly to slide his hand back into Gwaine's hair, his grip tightens once again and he brings their faces close together. Mordred looks down into Gwaine's eyes and growls,

"Mine. G. No matter who you fuck, you're still mine. No one gets to have you like I do, not ever. Mine, baby. G, mine, and don't you fucking forget it, or next time I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a fucking month"

Gwaine doesn't say anything. He has no idea what to say, and his mind is still busy trying not to lose its shit over what just happened.

"Gwaine!" barks Mordred, the possession in his blue fire eyes consumes Gwaine and he finds himself nodding on instinct without even thinking about it.

"Say it G, say the words I want to hear" Mordred demands, his grip still tight in Gwaine's hair.

"Yours Mordred. I'm yours" Gwaine whispers.

...

Lance watches Will as he talks to Sam during their lesson with Mr. Valiant. He thinks about how so much has changed since Merlin came to Foxwood. Lance never would have thought he'd fall in love with someone, let alone the new boy.

He no longer feels jealousy when he watches them together because Merlin belongs to both him and Arthur equally. Although he can tell Arthur still doesn't like that. Lance wishes it didn't have to be this way between himself and Arthur, but there doesn't seem to be any alternative.

Other things are different too. Or, at least not something he exactly expected.

Tauren and Will have become the new 'it' couple of Foxwood. Lance honestly never saw that coming. He's happy for them though. They seem to at least have a functioning relationship going on.

Elyan and Gwaine are obviously fucking. Lance could see it from a mile off. It seems like Mordred and Gwaine are back on as well. Lance has asked Merlin about what the hell is going on with that as Gwaine and him are very close, but he won't say anything about it.

Ever since that conversation he had with Mordred months ago about Merlin, they have been much more…comfortable around each other. Lance still thinks Mordred is a cold hearted bastard, and he is, but Lance also now thinks that there might be more to Mordred Wild.

Lance never thought he'd not want to deck Mordred in the face every time he see's him, but fuck a duck, the apocalypse is apparently nigh because he doesn't anymore. Not that Mordred isn't still an arrogant prick, but at least now Lance can tolerate his existence.

Tristan, the usually loud and animated of the Italian twins is sitting alone in a corner of the room. He's been behaving strangely for quite a while now and none of the boys can figure out why.

After what happened to Leon, everyone has become closer, more likely to trust each other. They never want another one of their own to feel as isolated and alone as Leon must have felt.

It's been a month since they found Leon's body. Percival hasn't been arrested, or even taken in for questioning again since the first time. It looks like he might actually get away with it.

Lance finds that hard to stomach. He can tell Arthur is feeling the same way. A few of the Foxwood boys have called in favours with certain law enforcement types, but unless they actually create fake evidence to pin Percival with, there's nothing they can do.

Merlin get's up from his seat next to Arthur and goes to sit with Gwaine. He now thinks of Gwaine as his best friend, the one person he trusts with mostly everything. Gwaine told him what happened with Mordred by the river. Since then Gwaine and Mordred's fucking sessions seem to have become regular occurrences again.

"Did you have 'the talk' with Elyan last night?" Merlin asks, he looks over at a half asleep Gwaine and smirks slightly.

"Fuck you estate trash" he grumbles.

"Right back at you _little orphan Gwaine_"

Gwaine and Merlin laugh under their breath, not that Mr. Valiant much gives a shit. He seems hung over again and practically asleep on his desk. Valiant has been drinking a lot lately, more than usual, he's been more snappy as well.

Lance thinks he probably got offered to do some sort of reunion show again, which apparently Valiant calls 'the has been awards'.

"Elyan is too interested in me. It's weird" Gwaine snaps in annoyance.

Merlin sighs and links his fingers with Gwaine's,

"It's because he fancies you mate, like, properly fancies you"

Gwaine lets Merlin hold his hand, but he would never let Elyan or Mordred, even though they are the ones he's fucking. Gwaine's strange like that.

"Fuck off. It's just fucking, you know that" Gwaine shrugs and squeezes Merlin's hand out of habit.

"No, it isn't. He has 'feelings' for you Gwaine, and you know it" Merlin argues.

Gwaine leans in close so that their heads touch. If anyone was looking at them then they probably looked they were together. Merlin catches sight of Arthur and Lance glaring over at them, jealousy and irritation clear on both their handsome faces.

Merlin finds it amusing. The two of them would be so perfect together if they would just allow themselves to be. Lance is just afraid of being rejected by his best friend and Arthur is…Arthur is too proud to admit that he made a mistake all those years ago, when he pretended his and Lance's kiss meant nothing to him.

"Why would he have 'feelings' for **me**?" Gwaine asks.

Merlin makes a face at him and says,

"Why would you have 'feelings' for **Mordred**?"

Gwaine rolls his eyes,

"Fair point"

"I know, that's why I said it" Merlin replies.

"Smartarse"

"Twatface"

"Shithead"

"Dipshit"

"Nice"

"Thank you ever so"

Gwaine kisses the side of Merlin's neck and smirks evilly over at Lance and Arthur. Merlin laughs silently and elbows him in the stomach.

"Are you trying to piss them off?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because it's funny, why else?"

Merlin shakes his head at that. He's about to reply when suddenly he notices Mordred looking right at him. Mordred makes a 'come over here' gesture.

Merlin says,

"I'm going to talk to Mordred the love God, alright"

Gwaine frowns at Merlin in alarm,

"Why?"

Merlin smirks at his best friend,

"Because it's fun, why else?"

"You hate me" Gwaine sighs dramatically

"I don't hate you. I'm just not particularly excited about your existence" Merlin snarks right back.

Merlin sits down next to Mordred, their backs are against wall. Mordred and Merlin don't talk often, but when they do, their conversations are fucking weird. Merlin likes them; and he thinks Mordred secretly does too.

"Percival didn't kill Leon" Mordred says after a long pause.

Merlin doesn't even blink,

"Yeah. I just can't work out who did"

See, weird

Mordred turns his intense blue fire gaze on me,

"I think you can. It's not exactly difficult. It was someone in this room, someone who had a secret they couldn't let anyone know. A secret Leon found out, probably by accident."

Merlin nods in agreement,

"Alright then, who was it?"

Before Mordred can answer, the sound of a single gun shot comes from somewhere close. Everyone freezes for a moment, as if time has suddenly become non existent.

Merlin's eyes scan the room, they fall on Lance and Arthur first, then Gwaine, they go to the door just as it is kicked open someone steps through, gun in hand.

"Hey, everyone, I'm baaack", Percival's smile is deadly, and insane. Not a good combination with a gun.

* * *

_**Hope you like this chapter! xxx**_


	10. That would make me a moron

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Description of chapter-****The aftermath!**

**Hope you all like this...please review! xxx**

* * *

Chapter ten:_** '****That would make me a moron'**_

Lance's heart thuds loudly in his chest, his eyes are fixed on the gun Percival is holding. He feels unable to look at anything else. Never in his life has he been so paralysed by basic human fear.

Then again, he's never been threatened with a gun before either.

Arthur's hand slides over to take Lance's almost absently. Lance is finally able to look away from the deranged anger in Percival's eyes. He see's that Arthur's gaze is darting between Percival, Lance and Merlin, as if keeping a constant check on all three of them.

The look in Percival's eyes is, quite simply, mad. His green iris' are glazed and unfocused. Lance is almost certain Percival is drugged up on something right now.

Lance squeezes Arthur's hand, glad to have something to hold on to.

Merlin is next to Mordred and out of all of them, they seem the most calm….in fact they almost look unsurprised. Mordred is watching Percival as if he's just walked in late on a normal day.

The only sign Mordred shows of being at all bothered by the situation is when his dark blue eyes dart over to where Gwaine is. Gwaine is openly staring at Mordred and Merlin, he seems to be about to seconds from bolting over to them.

Tauren has curled in on himself completely and Will and Tristan are holding onto each other tightly. Angel has gone even paler than usual, which is really saying something, he might be sick on the floor if Percival aims that gun anywhere near him.

is frozen in place at his desk, staring openly at Percival. Elyan sits with his back against the wall next to Angel, a mixture of shock and terror on his face.

Percival walks farther into the room, the gun stays down and close to his side. He turns slightly, as if wantinf to take in every detail. Lance hopes to hell that someone has called the police and that they'll be here soon to take Harry away, for good this time.

Time seems to have stopped completely, and they are all stuck in this room full of fear and uncertainty.

Finally, Percival opens his mouth to speak,

"No need to look so frightened. I'm not here to shoot you all dead, although some of you deserve it quite frankly. The reason I'm here, is because I want to know who the_ fuck, murdered my boyfriend!_", his voice is calm and even, which somehow makes the situation worse and much scarier than before.

After a pause where nobody speaks, Percival sighs and continues,

"I know that someone at Foxwood did it. I know that you all think it was me. Despite what you may think, I would never have _killed_-" Percival chokes up slightly, "-killed Leon. He was everything to me. I just want to know who took him from me"

"Now Percival" Valiant begins tentatively, "I think you should calm down. Right now. And hand over the gun so nobody gets hurt"

Gwaine can't stop looking over at Merlin and Mordred. The two most important people in his life could be dead in an instant if Percival loses his shit, something that is becoming more and more likely by the second.

Percival laughs at Valiant's attempt to calm him. He points the gun right at Valiant and the teacher immediately clams up and curls into himself defensively.

"You, are a pathetic excuse for a teacher. I mean, all the teachers here are useless, but you in particular are very disappointing. You're a waste of oxygen. A genuine piece of shit. I don't even know why we call you _Mr_. Valiant. Well, almost all of us anyway-"

Percival's attention suddenly turns to Tristan. Gwaine frowns as Percival gives Luca a meaningful stare. The other boy looks like a scared and abused child waiting for another beating. There seems to be nothing left of the alive and excitable boy Tristan once was.

Percival's gun is still on Valiant, but his gaze is firmly fixed on Tristan as he says,

"Some of us, or should I say**_ one_** of us, calls Valiant something else. _Someone _calls him by his first name" Percival then smirks over madly at Valiant and adds "Isn't that right, **_Chris" _**

Merlin gasps suddenly, his eyes sparking with understanding. Mordred has a weird expression of satisfaction on his face, as if being proved right about something, although Gwaine doesn't know about what.

Unless he suspected there was something going on with Valiant and Tristan, which is what Percival is very obviously suggesting.

"**_Him" _**Tauren sputters out, appearing to have forgotten his fear for the moment. He points at Valiant, but his eyes are on his twin brother.

Tristan unfurls himself slightly to look up at Valiant almost pleadingly. Valiant shakes his head rapidly,

"I don't know what you're suggesting Percival but-"

"Shut up you motherfucking piece of shit" Percival snaps angrily, his gun still aimed right at Valiant. More like _student_-fucking piece of shit.

Percival's other hand clenches into a tight fist. Rage flitters in his eyes, and for the first time Gwaine can honestly see the person who beat Leon. Even with a gun in his hand, and despite seeing Leon so utterly destroyed, Gwaine still found it so hard to believe that Percival could be violent like this.

But he can see it now. The hidden fury and resentment.

"Why don't you tell your fucking **_boyfriend _**what you did last year right before the summer holidays" Percival continues, his voice taking on a hint of bitter emotion, "Go on, tell him"

Tristan starts to cry silently, tears falling down over his ashen cheeks. Tauren moves on instinct to comfort his brother. Percival fixes him with a glare and Tauren stops dead, like a rabbit caught in the headlights, Will pulls him back into their embrace slowly.

Gwaine starts to get a horrible feeling in his chest. Finding out that Valiant and Tristan were fucking is one thing, but….

Percival smiles that manic smile again, and the sickening feeling inside of Gwaine gets worse. Percival's gun arm starts to shake, either with emotion or from the effects of the drugs he's taken.

"Go on, _tell him_. Tell him how you fucking _raped_ me, you bastard!" Percival shouts, sweat is now sliding down over his skin.

Percival looks more than half demented, and if it weren't for the very real distraught pain on Percival's eyes, then Gwaine might think he was lying. But the emotion in his eyes makes it so very clear that he is not lying. Valiant raped him. Drove him back to dealing drugs. Drove him to hurting Leon. Drove him to threatening his friends with a fucking **_gun_**.

There's only one monster in this room, and it isn't Percival.

Merlin takes in a few steadying breaths. It all seems so obvious now. Valiant raped Percival. Valiant had an affair with Tristan. Valiant…Valiant fucking killed Leon. Merlin's sure of it.

Leon must have caught them, Valiant and Tristan. Maybe he saw them kissing, or heard them talking, whatever it was, Valiant didn't want to risk Leon telling anyone. So he killed him, he killed him in front of Tristan.

That's why Tristan has been so out of it for the last month. He watched his lover murder one of his best friends. Valiant must have told him to keep quiet, threatened him maybe. The whole thing is so fucked up.

Merlin meets Mordred's eyes, and an understanding passes between them. Mordred knows, he figured it out, even before Merlin did most likely.

Merlin's eyes flicker over to Lance and Arthur, they are holding hands, and Merlin desperately wants to be over there with them. They both keep looking back at him as if they want exact same thing as he does.

Gwaine and Mordred's eyes lock together, and it seems like they are the only two people in the room. In that moment Merlin comes to realise another insane thing; Mordred is in love with Gwaine. He may not admit it, in fact he might not even really know it, but it's true all the same.

Tristan is glaring at Valiant, the complete and absolute rage in his eyes is actually frightening,

"After everything I…..you said you _loved_ me…..I gave up everything for you. I loved you. I let you get away with….you fucking murdered Leon"

There is another communal gasp amongst the Foxwood boys. Even Angel stops hyperventilating to aim a fury filed gaze at Valiant. Foxwood boys do not take kindly to someone fucking with one of their own.

The bastard has gone white, all the colour has drained from his face. Every Foxwood boy holds their breath, waiting for Percival's reaction. He is the one with the gun after all.

Valiant eyes dart over to Percival's face, he runs his hands through his hair,

"It...it was an accident"

No. No it wasn't. Murdering Leon was no accident. Merlin can see it on Valiant's face, he doesn't regret killing Leon at all. There is not a single shred of remorse in his dark eyes, and it makes Merlin feel physically sick. He's a complete sociopath.

Percival seems to be frozen in place, his arm still shaking as he holds the gun on Valiant. Then suddenly his finger is over the trigger, just one small movement and Valiant would be dead.

Just. One. Move.

"No, Percival, stop. Please stop" the words are out of Arthur's mouth before he can stop himself.

Arthur failed Leon. Now he's just found out that he failed Percival and Tristan as well. Arthur is meant to be their leader, even now all eyes turn to him expectantly. The guilt twists in his stomach painfully.

There is nothing he can do about the past. But, he can do something about right now. He will not fail Percival twice. If Percival kills Valiant, then he will go the prison for sure, he will never have any chance at life because prison will _break_ him, Arthur feels certain of that. Obviously Percival is mentally ill, he needs a doctor, not a prison cell.

Percival, on instinct it seems, look directly at Arthur, his voice is broken when he says,

"Why not?"

Arthur knows he only has one chance, one chance to make Percival realise what he is about to throw away, one chance to help him,

"Because he's not worth this Percy. He's not worth you going to prison and….Leon wouldn't want you to"

Arthur can see he's hit the mark with what he said about Leon. Its true though. Leon was such a genuinely good person, he wouldn't want Percival to kill Valiant on his behalf, it just wasn't the kind of person Leon was.

Percival looks pained, but he starts to lower the gun. Keeping his eyes on Percival, Arthur gets to his feet. Lance's grip on his hand tightens and Arthur's tightens right back.

Arthur finds it harder than he ever could have expected to pull his hand out of Lance's, he finds himself never wanting to let go of his best friend, the one person he has always loved more than anyone else. Until Merlin.

He meets Merlin's gaze for a moment and he swears he see's pride there. Fear for Arthur. But definitely pride as well.

Arthur moves forward slowly as not to startle Percival at all, the man is obviously very out of it on something, he's not thinking rationally right now. Percival allows Arthur to take the gun out of his hands.

With a strangled cry Percival falls to his knees. Arthur goes down on his own knees and pulls Percival into an embrace. Percival sobs into Arthur's shoulder and Arthur whispers soothing words into his ear.

Moments later Valiant makes break for it, but he only gets as far as the door before he is taken down by Mordred and Gwaine. They slam him up against the wall and hold him there. Valiant swears and tries desperately to escape them. But Gwaine and Mordred are strong and built, it doesn't take much effort for them to keep Valiant in place.

After a few minutes Mordred whispers something into Valiant's ear and Valiant immediately stops trying to escape, a look of pure horror and fear passing over his face, even more so than when he had a gun trained on him.

The mind boggles at how Mordred manages to frighten someone more with just a few whispered words than an actual weapon or any use of physical violence.

...

About two weeks later things have calmed down quite considerably. It helps that the Christmas holidays are very close. The Foxwood boys are having a big party tonight, sort like their own version Christmas party, but with a lot more alcohol, drugs and most likely sex.

There has been a strange tension between Lance, Arthur and Merlin since that day in the classroom. Lance can't quite say what's changed, but something definitely has. He can remember being so scared for Arthur, especially when he tried to talk Percival down. Lance's heart almost pounded right out of his chest.

"What are you looking all serious about?" Merlin asks, he twirls a lock of Lance's hair, playing with the strands lovingly.

Lance shrugs, unsure of what to say. Maybe it's all just in his head, it wouldn't be the first time he'd over reacted. Before Lance can actually answer Merlin, Arthur comes in. He strides over to where Lance and Merlin are sitting on his bed. Arthur flops down in front of them. His expression is purposeful, and he exchanges a look with Merlin that makes Lance frown.

Suddenly Merlin disentangles himself from Lance and gets up off the bed. Arthur pulls him back down for a long, hot kiss that makes Lance's whole body tense. He gets so hard from just watching them touch each other like that.

Arthur with his strong jaw and golden bond hair, and Merlin with his beautiful face and little moans that go straight to Lance's cock every single time. Lance doesn't even pretend no to stare.

When Merlin finally pulls away, he gives Arthur a hard look and says,

"You two need to talk. Call me if you need me"

With that Merlin leaves Lance and Arthur alone. They actually haven't been alone together since before the whole Percival fiasco. Arthur clears his throat, those stunning golden eyes burn into Lance like two pieces of hot coal.

Arthur seems to take a deep breathe and then finally says,

"Merlin is right. We need to talk about something important L"

Lance bites on his bottom lip, a nervous energy flooding his body. Arthur's eyes flicker to Lance's lips and they seem to burn hotter somehow. Lance can feel it all the way down to his toes. Arthur has never looked at him this way, well, not since…

"What do you want to talk about A?" Lance asks before his imagination can completely run away with itself.

Arthur reaches out his hand and brushes a stray light brown curl away from Lance's forehead. Arthur's hand lingers and the back of it smoothes over his face. Lance shivers from the contact. He should definitely be asking what the fuck Arthur thinks he's doing, but Lance doesn't want to.

He doesn't want Arthur to stop.

Arthur shifts forward a little and whispers,

"That night. When I kissed you, and you kissed me back, it was one of the best nights of my life. But I was…I was afraid of what might happen if I allowed myself to have you. We're best friends….you were everything to me. I didn't want to ruin that…so I lied"

Lance can barely comprehend what Arthur is saying,

"What do you mean you lied?"

Arthur lets go of a shuddering breath and answers quietly,

"It meant something to me Lance. It meant….everything to me. I never wanted someone so badly as I wanted you that night, I swear it. Then I met Merlin and….and he made me feel so bloody good. But then he wanted you, and he wanted me. Suddenly everything I could ever want was within reach, but I still couldn't let go of my fear"

Lance's mind is whirring, he feels like he might actually fall right the fuck over of Arthur keep looking at him like that.

"What's changed?" Lance asks, his voice so low that he's not sure if Arthur even heard him speak at all.

Arthur smiles, it's a small smile, but it still somehow lights up Lance's world with an almost scary intensity,

"I realised what Merlin has been trying to tell me all this time. When Percival had that gun on us all I could think about was Merlin…and_ you_. The three of us, and how fucking stupid we'd all been, not making the most of what we have. Because we have so much. I wanted to hold you both close and never ever let go again."

"I love you Arthur" Lance's voice cracks, he can't believe he finally said the words out loud, but now they're out there and he can't take them back.

Arthur's hand comes around the back of Lance's head, he pulls him forward so that their foreheads press together.

"I know, baby, I love you too. More than I could ever possibly describe" Arthur whispers.

Lance can't help the whimper that escapes his mouth at Arthur's words. He can't think of anything but how amazing it feels to be touched by Arthur, to hear him say what Lance has always wanted him to say. But he never thought for a second that it would actually happen.

"Kiss me Arthur" Lance can't keep the begging tone out of his voice and he doesn't even want to.

Arthur groans and practically launches himself at Lance. Their lips connect and fucking fireworks fly all over the place. It's better than anything Lance could have imagined. Arthur's tongue licks over Lance's bottom lip and demands entrance.

Lance kisses Arthur back with just as much passion as Arthur pushes him to the brink of absolute pleasure by aligning their jean clad erections and rolling his hips. The first shocking wave of pleasure almost sends Lance right over the edge, but he manages to hold on as Arthur continues to kiss him deeply and gyrate against him.

Their bodies move together in perfect sync, just the way Lance always thought they would. He's moaning into Arthur's mouth when he comes in his jeans and Arthur follows shortly after.

Arthur stripes Lance's clothes as Lance attempts to come down from one of the best orgasm highs of his life. Arthur takes off his own clothes and then pulls Lance under the covers. Sam encourages James to rest his head on his broad chest.

"A?" Lance whispers once they are both comfortable. Arthur kisses Lance on the top of his head and lets his fingers play across Lance's back, the touch like a lick of fire against his skin.

"Yes, baby" Arthur whispers, his voice still all husky from coming so hard.

"I expect to get a Christmas card that says I love you on it, or at least one with cutsey bears that are hugging on the front" Lance replies.

Arthur snorts out a laugh and soon they are both chuckling under their breathes. It's so similar to how Arthur and Lance were before, yet everything has changed. And they're naked. Very, very, naked Although that's fast becoming Lance's favourite part of this scenario.

...

Gwaine is led down with Merlin on the roof. They're talking about what happened to Percival. He was sent to a mental institution, a very expensive high end American one, apparently. Despite everything Gwaine feels sad that Percival might never have a normal life again, even if he does one day come to accept the fact that a monster raped him and caused him so much mental damage that he was half way on becoming a monster himself.

_'Only monsters can create other monsters; for that is their curse, and their punishment'_

"Have you talked to Mordred?" Merlin asks and Gwaine has to stop himself from crying like a idiot. Or punching someone. Hard. It could go either way.

"Mordred is driving me mad. He ignores me, and then randomly he'll drag me somewhere so that we can fuck, and then he marks me. He tells me I'm his, but then goes right back to ignoring me" Gwaine says in exasperation.

Merlin snickers quite loudly and Gwaine gives into the urge to thwack him best friend on the arm,

"Fuck off Merls"

But Merlin just shakes his head and looks over to meet Gwaine's gaze,

"Sod off you idiot. Mordred obviously loves you, he just can't handle that for shit"

Gwaine narrows his eyes at Merlin,

"Mordred Wild doesn't love anyone. He doesn't even like himself. He's a completely fucked up bastard who just so happens to be unfairly sexy and good at fucking"

"Good?" Merlin asks with a suggestive look at Gwaine.

"Oh, al_right_, better than good. Mind blowingly amazing" Gwaine snaps and he rolls his amber eyes.

"You love him" Will says simply.

Gwaine shakes his head vehemently,

"No. Never. That would make me a moron"

Merlin shrugs and tilts his head to the side in thought,

"Or maybe it makes you Mordred's only exception"

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews! xxx_**

**_Let me know what you thought of this chapter! xxx_**


	11. He's my Pandora's box

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Description of chapter-Hate is love when you're a teenager.**

**Hope you all like this...please review! xxx**

* * *

Chapter eleven: _'He's my Pandora's box'_

**(Sexual content folks)**

Tauren has stood by his brother through a lot of shit in their lives. When their parents got divorced and their father fucked off to bloody hell knows where, Tauren was there to pick up the pieces of his brother's shattered life. Tauren had always hated his father anyway.

He knows that isn't right, and that most people say it and don't really mean it. But Tauren always knew what kind of man his father was, even before he caught him fucking his assistant.

Tauren wouldn't have minded, at the age of fourteen Tauren was pretty adept at expecting his father to disappoint him, but the fact that it was his father's_ assistant_ pissed Tauren off. Mostly because that is such a cliché, if you're going to screw around on your wife or husband, then at least do it with someone interesting.

Tauren loves his mother, even though she's a bit of a cold hearted bitch as well. One thing he could say though, his mother is clever. She knew all about his father's affairs, she just bided her time until he was as rich and successful as he's ever been, and then she took him for all he was worth. Which was a damn fucking lot actually.

But anyway, this time is different. Tauren doesn't know what to say or what to do for Tristan. How can you fix something that is so utterly broken? Will says to leave it, to let Tristan find his own way back to reality.

Tauren loves Will, he really, truly, does, but Tristan is the type to take things to heart. He knows that because so is Tauren. That is the one thing the two brothers have always had in common, even though everything else about them is so different.

That bastard Valiant killed sweet innocent Leon, he raped and fucked up Percival forever, and he destroyed Tristan by manipulating him. Pretending to love him. Tristan argues that his love for Valiant was real. But Tauren can't possibly see how. Even Gwaine and Mordred's relationship is less fucked up than Tristan and Valiant's, which is really saying something.

...

"Mordred, oh _fuck,_ harder, fucking harder" Gwaine practically shouts the words and for once Mordred actually complies without argument.

Mordred fucks Gwaine up against the wall, his thrusts so harsh and rough that every forceful movement steals Gwaine's breathe from his body. Nothing has ever felt so horribly, horribly right _and_ wrong at the same time.

Gwaine lets out another moan and grinds back against Mordred, to provoke him if nothing else. Mordred's cock is so fucking long and thick and perfectly filling that Gwaine can't imagine finding real pleasure from being fucked by anyone else. Of course, Gwaine wouldn't let anyone but Mordred fuck him, it's simply a rule.

A silent rule that neither of them actually talk about.

Mordred threads his fingers into Gwaine's dark hair and yanks hard on it, forcing Gwaine's head to the side so his neck is bared. Immediately Mordred sinks his teeth into hollow of Gwaine's throat. He bites so hard that the skin breaks and Gwaine bleeds. He can feel the pain mixing with the pleasure perfectly. Nobody can fuck like Mordred.

Mordred pulls his teeth away and licks over the mark he has left there. His grip in Gwaine's hair is still painfully tight and Gwaine makes no move to pull away. Mordred impales Gwaine on his cock, one, twice, three times before meeting his eyes. Endlessly dark fire blue eyes meets molten amber, the two pairs of eyes lock in a moment of pure intensity and Danny can't stop the whimper that escapes.

Mordred simply smirks that devilish smirk of his that has cocks hardening and pussies wettening everywhere Mordred decides to flash it. He leans in and takes Gwaine's mouth in a kiss so purely possessive that Gwaine loses track of everything else in the universe. There is only Mordred and Gwaine.

"Oh _baby_, so pretty when you whimper. The noises you make G….so fucking perfect, so very _mine_. Everything, every reaction belongs to me G" Mordred growls, but the words somehow also sound extremely intimate. Mordred's rawly sexual tone of voice makes everything sound like a caress mixed with a threat mixed with open desire.

Gwaine is panting like mad and he can hardly breath, but he knows what Mordred wants to hear and he desperately wants to say it, so Gwaine forces out the words,

"Mor-_dred_, I need you"

Mordred's hand tightens in Gwaine's hair and his blue fire eyes begin to blaze with an intensity that has Gwaine coming without needing to be touched. There's just something about the look in Mordred's eyes when he stares at Gwaine in _that way_….Gwaine craves that look. He craves this. He craves Mordred in all his fucked up and gorgeous glory.

Mordred comes only moments later inside of Gwaine, filling the other boy with his come. Marking him in yet another way. Mordred never seems to get tired of doing that. Eventually they both slide to the floor and Gwaine finds himself trying to come down from his devastatingly intense high.

Mordred rarely stays after they've fucked. But sometimes he does, and apparently this is going to be one of those times. Mordred strokes his long fingers over Gwaine's hair and then his chest. Making Gwaine want more. He likes Mordred touching him, which is something he couldn't stand before. This thing between him and Mordred just keeps getting more and more fucked up.

Gwaine knows Mordred like no one else. Although they don't talk often, when they do, Mordred tells Gwaine anything he asks. Well, almost anything. There are so many dark secrets hidden within the complicated mind fuck of a young man that Gwaine can't possibly hope to know them all, let alone understand them. There is one secret that Gwaine knows to be worse than the rest.

Mordred doesn't talk about his father. In fact the one time Gwaine mentioned him, Mordred didn't talk to Gwaine for months. He wasn't even angry, he just shut down completely. Mordred Wild was _affected_. It was the first time Gwaine ever saw Mordred truly feel anything, and yet his reaction was to close off every emotion.

"When you look at me, when you touch me, when you _fuck me,_ do you feel…._any_thing?" Gwaine whispers, his heart beating so rapidly that he's afraid it will burst from his chest.

Mordred's fingers still on Gwaine's toned stomach and after a few moment of tense silence he answers simply,

"I am not capable of _feeling_" there is a slight edge of scorn to his tone when he says the last word and Gwaine can't stop himself from flinching.

Merlin was wrong, so wrong. Gwaine knew his friend was wrong, but hearing it from Mordred directly causes his whole body to ache with emotion.

"I _hate you_ Mordred" he echoes the words he said at the very beginning of this year moments before Mordred forced his way inside Gwaine's body. A time that seems so long ago now.

Mordred simply drops a kiss on Gwaine's jaw and whispers almost the same exact answer,

"I know baby, I know"

...

_The walls are grey. He is in a room. It's dark. There are loud noises coming from outside, some of them sound like car horns, others are...screams. The walls are grey. He can smell something foul, but it barely registers. _

_Nothing ever smells of anything, the fumes of left over drugs, blood and general grime fill his nose. It never changes. _

_He has been wearing the same clothes for five days, they are caked with dirt and lack of bathroom visits. The lock on the door keeps him in. The walls are grey. _

_Daddy comes in to see him. Daddy is carrying an empty syringe. Daddy kneels down in front of him and stabs him in the leg with the blade. _

_He knows by now not to make a sound. Any kind of resistance only makes it worse. The walls are grey. But he cannot control his body enough to stop a wince from escaping. _

_He tries to take it back with his dark ocean coloured eyes, eyes so much like mummy's, but without the coldness to them. His mummy's gaze is always cold. _

_He closes his eyes, tries to make himself invisible. But the mistake has already been made, it is too late. _

_Daddy grabs hold of him and digs his fingers hard enough into his shoulder to bruise, the bruises will match the ones that already cover his skin. He looks like he's been painted all over with blood, cuts and black, blue and yellow bruises. The walls are grey. _

_His big blue eyes force back tears. Daddy hits him in the face so hard that he blacks out for a few seconds. The punches keep coming and he still doesn't make a sound. _

_Some time later Daddy leaves and locks the door behind him. He is safe, Daddy keeps him in the room to keep him safe from his mummy, from their friends. He lays curled into a ball of never ending pain. His face cries blood. He is 5 years old. The walls are grey _

_Dad. Dad. Dad.__ His mind pushes a memory into his conscious thought. In the memory He is in a room. His old room. The room with grey walls. The room with grey walls that have hand prints all over them, dirty hand prints, bloody hand prints._

_The carpet is scratchy and bags of litter are everywhere. He learnt to avoid the rubbish. He learnt not to try to find left over food. He learnt that he didn't deserve food when he's been bad._

_He is 7. He has been bad. He can feel wetness coming from his forehead. The red wetness falls into his eyes and stings white hot. _**"_Dance for Daddy, and try not to fuck it up. Mummy fucks it up. Little baby dance for us"_.**

One day that boy's dad died. But he doesn't remember that. His mummy remarried a man. A nice man. A kind man. This man made mummy laugh. This man played with him and told him stories.

He had a new had red walls. The room. The cell. The cage. It doesn't matter, it was still red.

The man still came to visit at night. Always so quiet. And the walls were red.

...

Merlin walks onto the roof to find Mordred, almost as if he'd been waiting for him. Although, he might have been, with Mordred anything is possible. For a while now Merlin and Mordred have been building a relationship based on a mutual and yet unsaid understanding. It's unlike any other kind of relationship Merlin has with any of the other boys, even Lance and Arthur.

Mordred offers Merlin a bottle of Jack Daniels as he comes to stand beside the strange and complicated young man. Actually, complicated doesn't even begin to describe how much of a mind fuck Mordred really is. But Merlin has gotten used to the other boy's ways by now, and his unpredictability.

Merlin takes the bottle and gulps down a throat burning mouthful before putting it down between them on the balcony. There is a comfortable pause between them before Mordred turns to Merlin and says,

"Come over and stay with me for a few days in the Christmas holidays"

Merlin hadn't expected that in a million years to come out of Mordred's mouth. He's become quite good at reading Mordred most of the time, but again he's thrown Merlin for a loop. Merlin isn't sure if that's always Mordred's intention or if it's simply just part of Mordred's unique personality.

"Yeah, alright" Merlin answers, surprising himself. There is nothing sexual between Mordred and Merlin, since the first time they spoke Mordred has not tried once to come on to Merlin, or even flirt with him. Merlin supposes some might take offence to that seeing as Mordred flirts with everyone, male or female.

But Merllin likes to think of it as a compliment that Mordred treats him differently. He likes to think it means they are friends on a whole different level. Or it might be Mordred's respect for Arthur, which despite what Lance says, Merlin happens to think Mordred has.

Merlin is seeing Lance and Arthur over Christmas as well, and he knows it's certainly going to be an interesting holiday. Back on the estate when it was just Merlin and his mum, they kept things really simple, just dinner and a few presents.

This year will be different. This year his mum is married to a rich bloke who Dickson and Merlin both agree is a twit. This year he has not one, but two, boyfriends. This year he's a Foxwood boy.

Merlin looks over at Mordred, the gorgeous profile of Mordred is stunning, even after all this time. Mordred is fucked up. He's the bad boy of Foxwood. He fucks people and breaks them, and seems to feel no remorse for being a prick. He is comfortable with who is, no apologies or regrets. And he is so obviously in love with Gwaine.

But he might never admit it. He might never open up to Gwaine. And sometimes Merlin thinks that's a good thing.

Mordred reminds Merlin of a story Arthur told him, Greek mythology, something Arthur has a secret passion for. The story of Pandora's Box. Everyone wants to know what's inside, but the truth is, what lays inside that box are things people are unable to deal with. Merlin can't shake the feeling Gwaine might not be able to handle the secrets Mordred holds. Maybe it's better to keep the box closed.

Maybe.

Merlin smiles slightly and Mordred raises an eyebrow with a silent question. Merlin says,

"Pandora's Box"

Mordred nods and gives Merlin a half smile, it's as if he understands exactly what Merlin means. He probably does. He is Mordred Wild after all.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked this chapter! xx**_

_**Please review! xxx**_


	12. Night sky meets clear day

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Description of chapter-Red walls and emptiness**

**Hope you all like this...please review! xxx**

* * *

Chapter twelve: '_Night sky meets clear day'_

_(sexual content again, and some high voltage emotion. Beware.)_

"No. Fucking. Way." Lance snaps harshly.

Merlin thought bringing up the 'Mordred invited me over to his place at Christmas' thing when all three of them were relaxed was the best way to play it. He figured it would get a negative reaction, especially from Lance.

Even though Lance doesn't exactly hate Mordred anymore, he still definitely doesn't **_like_** him; which is sort of understandable really considering how much of a cold bastard he can be. People just don't get Mordred, sometimes Merlin thinks Mordred doesn't even understand himself.

Maybe that's the point.

"I'm in full agreement with Du Lac. You can't just go off with _**Mordred**_" Arthur says pointedly and with that tone in his voice that suggests his decision is final.

Merlin sighs heavily, he knew this was going to be difficult for Lance, and even Arthur, to understand. But Merlin likes Mordred, he genuinely does, and not because Mordred is some sort of fucking mystery project. They get on, and there's something about him that calls to Merlin on a purely primal level. That voice inside his head, it screams 'you're the same'.

How that's possible, Merlin has no idea, but it's true nevertheless.

"Thanks you two, but I wasn't asking for permission. I'm going, end of story", Merlin states firmly. He'd actually been hoping him being shirtless would distract them somewhat, but apparently not.

Lance and Arthur exchange a look. Grey eyes meeting gold, like fire colliding with lightening. It's volcanic. Merlin has always thought so, their attraction was obvious to him right from the very beginning. They're like two sides of a coin, complete opposites in a lot of ways.

Arthur is the leader, strong and brave. He loves old rock music, and **_only_** the old stuff. He likes the outdoors and most winter sports. He has an ingrained sense of right and wrong that Merlin admires, even when it drives him crazy. He is not a morning person, like, seriously, he might as well be an ogre; A pissy ogre who is not afraid to hit and kick out if someone tries to _gently_ wake them up with a blowjob and a glass of water in the face.

Whereas Lance likes Indie acoustic music and even some classical, although he probably wouldn't admit to that unless tortured. He has a genuine fear of ducks, or actually most birds really. He hates the outdoors, once stating that people built the inside for the very purpose of keeping the outside where it belongs; a.k.a. outside. He's kind and thoughtful, and you can always count on him to have your back. Lance likes weird jokes and kissing Merlin and Arthur in the morning when he's all relaxed.

Sometimes it's like an Angel and a Demon have teamed up. Hell and Heaven waging war against their common enemy. And right now, that enemy is Merlin.

Suddenly Merlin is being flipped onto his back on the bed, Lance holding his arms tight, pinning them down so he can't move, and Arthur practically ripping off his jeans and underwear.

Arthur's golden eyes are all but glowing as he exchanges another look with Lance and then leans down to steal a possessive kiss from Merlin. His tongue invading and tasting, taking full advantage of Merlin's inability to move.

When Arthur finally lets Merlin breath again he looks up at Lance, who's grey eyes are flashing silver like starlight. The desire on his face making Merlin even harder than Arthur's kiss, something he didn't think possible.

Arthur runs his fingers through Merlin's hair and then grips it hard, holding him down completely as he says,

"I think our Merlin has forgotten a few things"

It's then that Merlin realises that even though Arthur is looking at him, he is actually talking to Lance, who replies,

"Yeah he has, like who he belongs to"

"Bad. Very bad. We'll just have to fuck him until he remembers I suppose" Arthur agrees with a smirk on his face that makes Merlin shiver.

Just as Merlin suspected, all three of them together create an orgasmic explosion of non-stop pleasure. He always knew there had to be a reason he fell for them both even though they are so different.

They complete each other, but they also need Merlin. They need him to keep them together, he's the metaphorical glue in this relationship and he knows it.

Arthur covers Merlin's mouth with his before Merlin can say anything in protest, not that he actually wants to obviously. He can feel Arthur undoing his jeans and releasing his cock, fireworks start to go off inside of Merlin from excitement.

Both Lance and Arthur have been inside Merlin so many times by now that he can always feel them, even when they're not there. Sitting down is a constant reminder and Merlin is pretty sure they like it that way.

Possessive bastards, both of them.

It's Lance who likes to bite though, he leaves a mark in the same place on Merlin's neck every time. Merlin thinks he's trying to create a permanent scar or something. He honestly wouldn't put it past Lance to do that.

Arthur readies them both quickly and then with one swift thrust he is inside Merlin once again, the familiarity of Arthur's massive erection consumes Merlin and he groans loudly. Lance is still pinning Merlin down, something Merlin didn't know he craved until Arthur and Lance. Now it's one of the most fucking erotic things in existence.

As Arthur fucks Merlin's tight hole into oblivion, he grasps the back of Lance's head and yanks him forward so their lips smash together hotly. There's nothing sexier than watching Lance and Arthur kiss. Watching them fuck is….unbelievable. They practically spark with desire and passion.

Lance bites down on Arthur's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He them sucks on Arthur's broken lip earnestly, causing Arthur to moan and speed up his thrusts. Merlin writhes beneath them, trying desperately to hold onto what little sanity he has left. Arthur and Lance seem to strip it all away. Everything that once seemed important no longer is because of their touch.

When they both finally pull apart Arthur is still slamming into Merlin hard, taking him roughly. His fingers grip Merlin's hips, most likely leaving more bruises, another thing that is a constant reminder to Merlin of the two Foxwood boys who like to fuck rough.

Lance manages to bend down close enough to Merlin so that he can whisper,

"You're so fucking hot right now my, baby. **_Mine_**, you need to remember that Merlin." Lance looks back up at Arthur and their eyes lock for a moment before both of them stare down at Merlin intensely.

Lance caresses Merlin's jaw lovingly, which is a complete contrast to how fucking hard and unrelenting Arthur is slamming his cock into Merlin's tight heat. Lance plays with Merlin's pebble hard nipples, laving them with his mouth, making Merlin whimper as Arthur hits his prostate perfectly every single fucking time. Both of them owning Merlin completely in this moment, he feels consumed by their desire and possessiveness.

When Merlin comes, harder than he ever had before, Lance makes eye contact with first Arthur, and then Merlin, he growls out the words,

"You are**_ mine_**, _and_ Arthur's. You're _**ours**_. We own you, and you love it. We're yours, and each others."

He's right, they do and they are, and there's no one else Merlin wants. But he's still going to Mordred's, even if Arthur and Lance end up fucking him into oblivion every night afterwards just to mark him as theirs.

...

Mordred's house is massive, like, seriously massive. Merlin has never been in such a fancy place before in his life. Even Foxwood wasn't _quite_ like this.

Convincing his mother to let him come to Mordred's wasn't exactly difficult, especially with that knobhead of a husband influencing her all the bloody time. Merlin doesn't like the way Richard money bags Dickson talks to him, like he's a burden.

But what he doesn't like even more is the way the arsehole speaks to his mother. He would stay with her if he thought it would make any difference. She doesn't see it, because apparently his mother is insane and 'loves' the twat. Honestly, adults know fuck all about love. They pretend to know, but from what Merlin's seen, they don't understand love any more than teenagers do.

Merlin would never speak to Lance and Arthur that way, like they were beneath him, like they were stupid. He just doesn't get it. The only good thing to come out of all this is Merlin going to Foxwood. At the beginning of the year he thought everything would be awful, that this posh all boy's boarding school would be nightmare inducing.

In a way Merlin wasn't wrong. Having a gun waved at you is pretty damn memorable, and awful. But Merlin also met Lance and Arthur, the most amazing people in the world. He cares about them more than he's ever cared about anyone. They keep saying they love him. Merlin hasn't quite got around to saying it back. But he figures the right moment will come.

Merlin found out when he got here that Mordred basically runs the place as his mother and….step-father are always away. At least now Merlin knows one thing him and Mordred definitely have in common, bastard step-fathers.

Mordred has been showing Merlin around, but they've been walking in a companionable silence for a while now. Merlin doesn't mind, in fact he rather likes it.

"I want to show you something" Mordred says suddenly, almost whispering the words.

Merlin arches an eyebrow at his strange friend, but nods all the same. He can't imagine what Mordred would want to show him. It takes quite a long time to get there because the place is so big, it's more a Manor than a house, but eventually Mordred stops in front of a big dark wooden door.

He stares up at it with a strangely cold expression on his face. Merlin thinks he knows this look, Gwaine has described it to him before. Gwaine was right, it is a chilling expression. Mordred looks like all the life has been drained from him, all the emotion is gone and only a shallow shell remains. Gwaine once descried Mordred as a beautiful marble statue. Right now Merlin is thinking that is an apt description.

They stand there for at east ten minutes and every now and again Merlin thinks about saying something. But he also gets the feeling that whatever is beyond this door is important. And anything thats actually important to Mordred is not something to scoff at. Merlin doesn't want to fuck with Mordred when he's being like this, so he keeps quiet and waits.

Eventually Mordred lets out a long breath and turns to Merlin. Those dark blue fire eyes of Mordred's burn, they truly burn, into Merlin and he has to fight the urge to flinch away from such a scolding stare. Mordred really is one scary son of a bitch when he wants to be.

Merlin stares right back, unwilling to give in and look away. Mordred tilts his head to the side and without taking his eyes off me he turns the old fashioned handle and pushes the door to the room open.

"A room always means something to somebody. No matter where it is, or who that person is. It still matters. Some rooms change lives. This room…..this room changed mine. It changed **me**."

Without another word Mordred enters the room gesturing for Merlin to follow, which he immediately does. Once inside the room Merlin's eyes widen. It's a child's room of sorts. There are toys and childish posters and pictures on the walls. The room itself is very big. There is a king sized four poster bed in the middle of it, a few wardrobes and a sofa seat made of what appears to be velvet.

Although arguably the most discerning feature of this room, are the walls. The walls are a very bright and strangely disturbing red colour.

Red walls.

_the man visited him at night. and the walls were red_

The colour of blood. Merlin doesn't like this room, and not just because Mordred looks about ready to either burn it or die in it. Mordred is such an outgoing and strong person, that it takes Merlin's breath away to see him so utterly….broken.

Broken. That is the only word Merlin can think of to describe the looks in Mordred's eyes.

Mordred moves to the bed and trails his fingers over the duvet. He then turns back to Merlin before allowing himself to fall down onto the bed. Without thinking too much about it, Merlin goes to the other side of the bed and falls down onto it. Now Mordred and Merlin can meet each other's gaze.

Merlin turns his head towards Mordred and their eyes lock.

"Why are we the same Mordred?"

Merlin hadn't meant to ask the question, it just kind of came out. But he won't take it back now. Mordred's jaw tightens and there is another long pause before he says,

"My dad, my real dad, was a fucking smack head. He sold heroin to morons. Dangerous morons. My mum was one of those morons. My life was shit. And that's the only way I can think of to describe it. But I know you don't care how I describe things because you understand, you just do, don't you"

It isn't really a question but Merlin answers anyway,

"Yes" because it's true. He does understand.

"Once upon a time I lived in a cage of horror, and that cage had grey walls. This was my second cage….it was…different. But it means something to me now, and I can never escape that. I can never forget" Mordred says slowly, almost as if he is speaking to someone inside his own mind.

Merlin moves forward and presses his lips to Mordred's. Not because there's anything at all romantic about the situation, or sexual, but because Merlin can feel that Mordred needs this right now. He needs to feel connected to someone. Merlin can be that person if Mordred allows him to be.

Mordred kisses Merlin back, and for a few moments they get completely lost in each other, as it should be between soul mates. Because that's the way Merlin would describe him and Mordred, kindred spirits, their lives, minds and hearts in complete understanding with each other. Beating to the same rhythm. Aching from the same pain. Feeling the same emptiness. Wanting that emptiness to be filled so badly that we'd die for it.

When Merlin finally pulls back, he gathers his thoughts, slowly coming back into reality, and asks,

"Mordred, why am I really here?"

"You're here because I like you. And I don't really like anybody" Mordred answers instantly.

Merlin catches Mordred's dark eyes and holds it. Dark blue meets light blue. Night sky meets clear day. The intensity that binds them together holds strong.

"And?" Merlin knows there's more, Mordred just has to let himself say the words.

Mordred's voice become rough with so much raw emotion that Merlin's heart clenches in response when he says,

"And….because I think...I fucking **_love_** **_him_** and….there's nothing I can do to stop myself from loving him. You're here because…help me Merlin. Please. Just **_help me_**"

* * *

_**Thanks so much for the reviews, it means everything to me that you like my story, please keep them coming! xxx**_


	13. Rock his world

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, apart from the ones I've created myself...I really wish I did own Merlin though! xxx**

**Description of chapter-A trio worthy of dreams. Very wet dreams.**

**Hope you all like this...please review! xxx**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: _'Rock his world'_

"You gotta show him Mordred" Merlin says earnestly.

Mordred's admission has a thrown Merlin off a little, but it's not like he didn't expect it to be true all this time. It was so obvious to Merlin that Mordred loves Gwaine.

Although Lance said he was crazy and Gwaine simply told him to fuck off. But that's only because people don't understand Mordred the way Merlin does, and Gwaine doesn't believe Mordred is capable of loving him.

Mordred sighs in exasperation, "I can't tell G that, I...I won't, it's not something I'm able to do Merlin, babe. If it was that bloody simple I would have done it a long time ago"

Merlin shakes his head, "I said **_show him._ **I didn't say anything about telling him"

Mordred takes a few long moments to think that over before replying in a resigned tone of voice,

"He hates me"

Merlin cannot deny that there is some part of Gwaine that hates Mordred, but only because he makes Gwaine feel so intensely all the bloody time. It's enouh to drive anyone completely mental.

"Just show him what you want Mordred, otherwise nothing will change and Gwaine'll end up being fucked by someone else" Merlin advises.

Mordred growls low and primal, "If anyone ever touches him I'll rip them apart. G's _**mine**_, he'll always be mine"

Merlin smirks, he figured that would get Mordred's attention, for someone so cold hearted he can be a passionately possessive bastard.

"You don't tell Lance and Arthur that you love them" Mordred says matter of factly.

Merlin kind of wants to snap, but he doesn't because it would be pointless and Mordred's not wrong anyway.

"True, but they know. They_ know_ I'm theirs" Merlin says firmly.

Mordred is staring at Merlin with that intense all-knowing look of his. It's like he can see past everything right down to Merlin's very core. It's a very disconcerting feeling.

"You are beautiful Merlin" Mordred intones in his deep sexual voice, it's the voice that brings people to their knees.

Suddenly Mordred has hold of both Merlin's wrists and he's pinning them to the bed. Mordred shifts himself so that his body is aligned with Merlin's. Their eyes connect for a moment, the same colour but on completely different sides of the spectrum. Crystal blue locking with deep sea blue, the breathtaking and the endlessly mysterious.

A person's eyes can tell you a lot about a them. Sometimes more than you've ever wanted to know. Mordred's are wild and reckless, completely unatainable and yet so fucking sexuallly inviting at the same time, like the call of a siren when out at sea.

Mordred stares down at Merlin and presses his groin against him, their erections pressing hard and insistent against each others. Mordred moves, rolling his hips so fast that delicious friction sparks between them.

Mordred's eyes are a mixture of deep lust and dark amusement,

"You wanna fuck" he whispers, it's not a question, it's a statement.

Merlin arches an eyebrow at Mordred,

"You wanted to fuck first"

Then they're both laughing as if it's the most hilarious thing that's ever happened before in their lives. Through his laughter, Merlin says,

"This is _ridiculou_s"

"I love Gwaine" Mordred whispers.

"I love Lance and Arthur" Merlin whispers right back.

Mordred rolls his hips again and Merlin arches up against him, the pleasure intense and oh so good that Merlin even lets out a little moan.

"Holy fuck, if that's the kind of response Lance and Arthur get out of you all the damn time then I'm not suprised that they've both fallen in love with you" Mordred practically growls as he rolls his hips once more, their straining cocks rubbing against each other through their jeans.

"This is so bad" Merlin groans even as spikes of pleasure erupt throughout his body at Mordred's movements.

Mordred holds Merlin's wrists in a tight grip against the bed, he lowers himself until he can press his forehead against Merlin's, their hot panting breathes mixing together.

"I'm a fucking bad person, Merlin. You're so beautiful and perfect, it would be like the big bad wolf wanting Bambi" Mordred whispers harshly.

"I'm theirs" Merlin chokes out, but he wants Mordred to kiss him anyway.

"And G's mine" Mordred growls in response, "But I want to kiss you anyway"

"This is fucked up" Merlin moans.

"I'm fucked up" Mordred whispers, his lips brushing over Merlin's, causing electric shocks to shoot through him.

"I know, and I don't give a shit" Merlin replies, swallowing hard on the desire that is threatening to take over his body completely.

"And that's why I like you more than anyone else. In fact, you may be the only person I actually like" Mordred says honestly.

"When is Gwaine getting here?" Merlin asks. Merlin knows Mordred invited Gwaine to stay as well, and it was Merlin who convinced him to come in the end.

"Oh, he's fucking here" Gwaine says from the door way.

Merlin freezes in place, his best friend's voice wavering between anger and lust when he continues,

"Are you going to fuck Merlin?" Obviously this question is directed at Mordred.

Mordred turns to look at Gwaine, he still has Merlin's wrists pinned to the bed, his face darkly sexy. Mordred's voice promises danger and excitement when he answers with,

"Only if we're doing it together, baby"

Gwaine's eyes flicker to Merlin for confirmation and in that moment Merlin realises what he needs to do. They need him, just like Arthur and Lance needed him. If Mordred and Gwaine can't be open with each other when they're alone, then maybe they can be when someone they both trust is thrown into the mix.

Merlin lets Gwaine see that in his pale eyes and he says,

"I want you both to fuck me"

Gwaine stares at his best friend in disbelief. But there's desire building within him too. He remembers all those months ago, it feels like it's been much longer though, when he fucked Merlin. And then he fucked Lance and Merlin together. It was one of the most erotic nights of his life.

This. Now this, Gwaine knows, will definitely be different. Gwaine would be lying if he said he'd never thought about it. How could he not? Merlin is the one person Gwaine truly trusts at Foxwood, plus he is God damned the most beautifully handsome boy on the planet, hands down. And Mordred is…well, **_Mordred_**.

Gwaine never thought for a moment that Mordred would ever offer him something like this. He never thought Merlin would allow it to happen, not with the way he so obviously feels about Lance and Arthur. Which is actually another thing to consider. Arthur and Lance have claimed Merlin as theirs, big time, and Gwaine can't help but wonder why Mordred is doing this. Does he want to hurt Lance and Arthur? To take what is theirs simply because he _can_.

Gwaine honestly wouldn't put it past Mordred to do something like that. Unfortunately Gwaine's conscience and worrisome thoughts fade into nothing when Mordred removes his shirt and goes about tearing off Merlin's clothes too. Gwaine's resolve crumbles and he moves blindly towards the bed.

He didn't get much chance to look around the room, but now that he has, he wonders why Merlin and Mordred are in such a child-like room as appose to all the other more mature designed rooms all over this massive house.

Gwaine doesn't get much chance to think about that thought because he is being yanked onto the bed by Mordred. Merlin is still led submissively underneath Mordred, something Merlin does very beautifully. Is willingness to give into the pleasure this situation promises makes Gwaine's cock harden even more and he can no longer deny that he wants this.

He wants it more than he ever allowed himself to fully realise.

Getting naked is a pretty brief affair, and when all three of them are naked Mordred pulls Gwaine into a punishing kiss, holding him so tight that it hurts. Gwaine enjoys the pleasure-like-pain for as long as it lasts until Mordred pushes him back so he's led next to Merlin.

Gwaine turns to face his friend, their eyes locking. He see's no hesitation in Merlin's eyes, which makes him feel a lot more comfortable. If Merlin is fine with it and Mordred wants it, then Gwaine is allowed to give in to how much he's desires them both.

"Kiss Merlin, G, baby, I know you want to" Mordred's voice is husky and thick with lust. But it also holds that undercurrent of dominance that drives Gwaine wild with need.

Gwaine presses his lips to Merlin's, complying with Mordred's order; because it **_was _**an order. Merlin kisses him back instantly, opening his mouth and allowing Gwaine's tongue to take over, tasting him again after all this time. Merlin's easy and sexy responses are what drive Gwaine forward. The other boy is so fucking good at making someone feel special, it's no wonder Arthur and Lance fell in love with him. It's no wonder Mordred has taken a liking to him out of everyone else.

For once Gwaine does not feel jealous at the thought of someone else being fucked by Mordred. With Merlin, it's different, it always has been, Gwaine just never realised it before now.

Suddenly Gwaine feels strong purposeful fingers grip his dark hair and he knows it's Mordred, the feeling is so familiar. He's missed it, even though they haven't bee apart for all that long, which is fucked up in so many ways that Gwaine could never list them all.

Mordred yanks on Gwaine's hair, pulling his mouth away from Merlin's. Both boys stare up at Mordred, lust and desire sparking in their eyes with an intense passion none of them probably expected. Mordred leans down and steals a hot and messy kiss from Merlin, rolling his hips again so that Merlin ends up moaning and writhing beneath Mordred.

Mordred's hand moves over Gwaine's well toned and muscled stomach surprisingly gently, until he reaches Gwaine cock. He grips Gwaine's erection in his hand and Gwaine hisses in response, causing Mordred to chuckle darkly as he continues to both expertly pump Gwaine's thick leaking cock and kiss Merlin to death.

Mordred has both Merlin and Gwaine moaning and pleading with him to fuck them. They both want it, and Gwaine can feel that joint want between them. Mordred pulls lube out of somewhere, and at the moment Gwaine doesn't give to fucks where that somewhere was.

He lathers his cock with it and then goes to work on Merlin's tight hole. Gwaine almost comes at just the sight of Mordred fingering Merlin's arse like that. It's so fucking sexy that he can barely breath.

When Mordred slides into Merlin's body, all three of them feel the power of it, and they sigh in pleasure. It is a moment of pure contentment between the three Foxwood boys. Mordred turns to Gwaine as he starts to fuck Merlin, at a steady rhythm at first. Mordred slides a hand into Gwaine's hair and pulls him roughly forward so their lips slant together perfectly. Gwaine groans and Mordred bites his lips hard enough to draw blood. Mordred pulls back slightly and whispers against Gwaine's broken lip,

"Hold him down G, baby, you know why"

And Gwaine does. He moves round to pin Merlin to the bed, and Merlin doesn't put up much of a fight. He thrusts back against Mordred, fucking himself even as Mordred fucks him. Mordred's dark blue fire eyes spark and he stares intensely down at Merlin, their eyes lock and he growls,

"So fucking beautiful Merlin. Did you know that? When you're held down and being fucked like this, you are the most beautiful thing in the whole universe"

"To us. So fucking amazing, would keep you forever Merlin" Gwaine adds with a bitten off half choked moan.

Mordred starts to fuck Merlin harder, his thrusts becoming more rough and erratic. Merlin seems to love it. He makes so many sexy noises, Gwaine can barely stop himself from coming. He won't until Mordred says, because despite the strange circumstances, Gwaine is sure that rule still applies.

Mordred moves to cup Gwaine's jaw, forcing the other boy to look at him. Their eyes meet and Mordred half whispers, half growls out the words,

"I **_love_** you G, baby, you're the only fucking thing in this world that's worth all the other shit. You're mine. You were always mine, since the moment I first fucked you so hard that we both saw stars. You will **_always_** be **_mine_**. **_Say it G_**. Mine"

Gwaine swallows hard, his throat has gone dry, he can barely think let alone speak. But Mordred has given him an order and he has to comply, it is not within Gwaine to refuse. Gwaine meets Mordred's eyes head on, using the strength of Merlin's presence to make him brave enough, strong enough, to choke out,

"Yours, always yours Mordred. I love you too, so much that it fucking tares me apart inside all the fucking time. I need you Mordred, I've always needed you"

Mordred barks out a laugh, but it's real, and that's all Gwaine can focus on right now. Mordred slams his lips down over Gwaine's, and somehow, Gwaine has no idea how, but all three of the Foxwood boys come together in a climax that rocks all three of their worlds right of their axis' forever. Nothing will ever be the same again.

Always.

* * *

_**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I love them! xxxxx**_


End file.
